Je t'aime, moi non plus
by LuneBlanche
Summary: Bella et Edward sont mariés depuis 3ans. Ils se vouent une haine inconditionnelle en apparence, mais à l'intérieur d'eux même, ils s'aiment secrètement. Ils croient leur amour détruit et décident de divorcer. Mais un beau jour, tout change... AH, lemon prévu
1. Prologue

_**Voici ma quatrième fiction. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire avant qu'une autre soit terminée, mais finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**_

Isabella Cullen, ce nom me poursuit depuis mes 20 ans, depuis mon mariage. Ca devait être un moment important de ma vie, mais pour moi, mariage rime avec désastre, histoires. Si je disais que j'étais heureuse de m'être mariée, ce serait mentir pourtant, mon mari est la personne la plus indispensable à mon existence. Je l'aime, mais une vie à ses côtés, n'est désormais plus possible. Cependant, même si je l'aime d'un amour inconditionnel, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détester. C'est contradictoire, certes, mais c'est la vérité. D'ici quelques semaines, voire mois, je vais redevenir Madame Isabella Swan, où devrais-je dire Bella, car je déteste que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom complet. Dans la vie, je n'ai qu'un seul but : l'écriture. C'est la seule chose, qui me permet de tenir, quand les coups durs de la vie m'empoisonnent. J'en ai d'ailleurs fait mon métier : j'enseigne la littérature à l'Université de Forks, ville où je vis actuellement.

**_PDV Edward_**

Je suis un brillant avocat, premier de ma promotion. Je travaille en ce moment dans un prestigieux cabinet, où j'y occupe une place importante. A ma plus grande joie, mon meilleur ami et beau-frère Jasper, y a également obtenu une excellente place. D'un point de vue affectif, je devrais être heureux et pourtant, rien ne va plus. C'est vrai, pourquoi se prendre la tête, quand on a que 25 ans ? Mais quand on a rencontré la femme de sa vie, on ne veut pas la laisser partir. Pourtant, c'est ce que je vais devoir faire, car entre elle et moi, rien n'est plus possible. J'aime Isabella de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, mais pour mon bonheur personnel, je dois demander le divorce. Plus rien est possible avec elle.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un réveil habituel

_**JE VOUS INFORME QUE DESORMAIS, JE POSTE TOUS LES 2 JOURS. ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS**_

6 h 30

Bip, bip, bip

Saleté de réveil. Je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller et pourtant, j'y étais obligée. Mon travail, ainsi que mes élèves, m'attendaient. Même si je pouvais décemment m'en passer, il était inconcevable pour moi de vivre sans, car quand mon divorce serait prononcé, de quoi vivrai-je ? La grasse matinée n'était donc pas pour aujourd'hui. Je me levais donc à contrecoeur pour aller me doucher.

Arrivée à la salle de bain, je me contemplais devant le miroir. Ce que je pouvais faire peur ! Des cernes apparaissaient sous mes yeux gonflés et rougis par les pleurs. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la soirée, à me demander ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, à me morfondre sur moi-même. Mon couple était dans le déclin et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour le sauver. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour reconquérir mon mari, car même si je voulais divorcer, je l'aimais encore. J'espérais tant que notre amour redeviendrait comme avant, même si, une partie de moi, savait que tout était perdu entre lui et moi. Plus rien n'était envisageable à ses côtés. Et tout cela à cause de quoi ? A cause de cette foutu... A cause de ce... Ce problème aura ruiné mon couple, sans compter sur cette salope, qui m'aura volé mon mari. Non, il fallait pour pouvoir enfin être heureuse, que le divorce soit prononcé. J'entrai donc dans la douche, oubliant cette partie de ma vie. L'eau chaude eut pour effet de détendre mes muscles. Cela me soulageait quelque peu.

Quinze minutes plus tard, quand je fus enfin prête, je partis à la cuisine, me préparer mon petit déjeuner. J'enclenchai la cafetière, afin de me faire un café. Je me retournais et jetais un regard sur le canapé, vide également de la présence de mon homme. Encore une nuit passée avec cette pouffe, à son bureau. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi, pour qu'Edward semble s'intéresser à elle. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et révéla la présence de... Qu'est-ce qu'il était magnifique avec ses cheveux décoiffés ! Je lui aurai bien sauté dessus, mais... Non, Bella, cet homme te trompe tous les soirs avec sa secrétaire ! En plus, il avait cessé de m'aimer depuis... Mais le voir ainsi, le savoir avec une autre et non avec moi, me faisait mal. Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, pour lui faire comprendre tout le mal que j'avais. Peut-être était-ce ce dont il désirait ? Peut-être voulait-il que je souffre ? Oui, certainement.

**_PDV Edward_**

Un claquement de porte me fit sursauter. Je m'étais donc assoupi. Rien d'étonnant, cela m'arrivait souvent, pour ne pas dire tous les soirs. Je regardai l'heure à ma pendule : 6 h 35. Merde, j'ai passé la nuit ici, à travailler et...dormir. J'ai laissé ma Bella seule, oui, mais elle, elle ne se gênait pas pour... Bon, il fallait que je rentre, avant qu'un collègue ne me voie ici, à cette heure. Les soupçons ne devaient pas être faits : personne ne devait savoir que mon couple était dans le déclin ; qu'entre ma femme et moi, la guerre était lancée. Je pris donc mes clés, allai à ma voiture et partis à mon domicile.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je fus enfin arrivé devant ma maison. Je soufflais un bon coup, car je savais que Bella était réveillée à cette heure-ci et qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour avoir une dispute avec moi. Une fois, prêt à affronter celle qui partageait ma vie, je sortais de ma voiture et rentrais. Avant même que je ne parle, elle me fixa de son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter sur ses lèvres et la prendre ici même. Seulement, je devais ranger cette idée au placard et prendre sur moi. Il est vrai que du plus profond de mon être, j'aimais toujours ma femme. Cependant, avec elle plus rien était possible, car depuis qu'elle... Depuis que ce...depuis qu'il est arrivé dans nos vies, depuis que ma femme fricotait avec cet homme, plus rien n'allait entre nous !

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? Me demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Et alors, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, dis-je.

- Je te signale que je suis ta femme et que j'aimerais savoir avec qui tu passes tes nuits.

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? C'était elle qui était infidèle, pas moi.

- Pardon, mais j'ai passé la nuit au bureau à travailler et étant trop fatigué sans doute, je me suis assoupi, avouai-je.

- C'est toujours la même excuse que tu me sors. Il va falloir trouver autre chose Edward, cela en devient pathétique !

- Pathétique ? Rétorquai-je. Pathétique ? Mais qui se tape un mec différent chaque jour ?

- Quoi ? Hey, mais attends ! Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, je passe mes journées au travail. Ensuite, je vais faire quelques courses et je rentre illico à la maison, espérant te voir, mais cela n'est pas le cas, car Monsieur se tape sa secrétaire tous les soirs et étant trop fatigué, il préfère découché.

On y était. Avec Isabella, j'avais le droit chaque jour, au même discours. Elle m'affirmait que c'était moi l'infidèle, et non elle.

- Non, mais je rêve là ! Qui est-ce qui n'était pas là quand je rentrai avant ? Qui s'est qui s'habillait de manière provocante ? Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre, je vais me doucher, assenai-je.

- C'est cela, vas-y ! Barre-toi, comme l'a fait ton père, comme l'as fait ton grand-père. Apparemment, c'est une question de famille ; c'est dans les gênes.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête, je ne pouvais pas supporter cette situation. Je ne pouvais plus entendre ces propos qui me faisaient mal. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'étais donc approché d'elle.

- Vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends, frappe-moi, me défit-elle, voyant ma main levée, prêt à cogner.

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ?

- Au moins, ça me fera un avantage par rapport à toi, pour le divorce ! M'annonça-t-elle.

Je baissai ma main et partis. Je ne pouvais pas la frapper. Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait. Ce n'était pas mon caractère d'être violent. Je détestais cela. Je m'étais donc écarté d'elle, ne voulant la toucher que par amour et non par violence.

- C'est ça, barre-toi. De toute façon, tu n'as pas de couille. Même cela, tu n'arrives pas faire. Tu n'es qu'un faible. Et tu veux que je te dise, au lit tu es nul. Tu n'as pas de...

Là, s'en était trop. La claque partit toute seule. Je m'éloignais aussitôt, regrettant amèrement mon geste. C'était la première fois que je la frappais et déjà, je m'en voulais. Je savais que cela, Bella s'en servirait contre moi. Il fallait que je parte d'ici et vite.

**_IL FAUT BIEN COMMENCE UN JOUR, ALORS JE SUIS PRETE A TOUT LIRE._**

**_VOTRE AVIS ?_**

_**RAPPELEZ-VOUS QUE JE POSTERAI TOUS LES 2 JOURS.**_

_**ON SE RETROUVE DEMAIN OU MARDI SUR "LE PIANISTE ET LA DANSEUSE"**_

_**ET MERCREDI OU JEUDI SUR "UNE MARIEE PAS COMME LES AUTRES".**_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Une journée difficile

Ce matin, en me réveillant, je n'aurai jamais cru être triste et en colère à ce point-là. Triste, car j'ai poussé mon mari à me frapper, alors que je ne le voulais cependant pas et en colère, car je m'en voulais de l'avoir poussé à bout. C'était de ma faute, s'il s'était comporté ainsi. Je l'avais énervé et... Je n'aurai jamais dû. Ce que je pouvais être sotte ! Maintenant, j'étais condamnée à vivre avec cette culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Je devais cesser d'y penser, mais c'était plus fort que moi. La main d'Edward sur ma joue a laissé une trace. Il est clair que si je voulais passer inaperçue, c'était peine perdue.

Cependant, en arrivant en cours, juste après avoir réarrangé ma joue devant le miroir de ma salle de bain, personne, que ce soit mes collègues professeurs, ni même mes élèves, avaient émis une remarque sur ma joue complètement rouge maintenant. Je leur en étais reconnaissante, car je n'étais pas d'humeur pour cela. Mais quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, je fus heureuse d'avoir une pause. Je me dirigeais en direction de la cantine et m'installais à ma place habituelle.

- Salut Bella, me salua Mike, un collègue.

- Salut, assieds-toi, je t'en prie, lui proposai-je, simplement par politesse et non par envie.

Je soupçonnais Mike de me tourner autour, de s'intéresser à moi, mais je n'avais jamais pu le démontrer.

- Tout le monde se pose des questions à ton sujet ? M'annonça-t-il soudainement.

- Quoi, comment ça, dis-je en portant ma main sur ma joue gauche.

J'espérais cacher la trace de l'altercation de ce matin.

- Ben, depuis quelque temps, tu... Tu es distante, triste. Tu restes seule, tu... Limite tu nous évites. On s'est pas mal demandé avec les collègues, si c'était notre présence qui te gênait, ou...

- Mike, je..., le coupai-je. Mon couple va mal, je vais divorcer.

- Oh, je..., désolé, trouva-t-il simplement à dire.

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de compassion. Je veux juste...oublier et passer à autre chose.

- Je comprends, mais ici, ce ne sera pas facile.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ecoute Bella ! Inutile de te dire que ce matin, la marque sur ta joue n'est pas passée inaperçue. Tout le monde se pose des questions, les ragots fusent sur ton dos, m'avoua-t-il.

- Oh, je... Je m'en doutais un peu, à vrai dire.

- Tu veux en parler, me demanda-t-il.

- Non, je... Je n'en peux plus, Mike ! Entre Edward et moi, rien ne va. Je le soupçonne d'aller voir ailleurs, vois-tu ! Mais il n'y a pas que cela, en fait, il y a bien, plus grave. Lui et moi, avons subi tellement de choses, supporté tellement d'épreuves, que la vie a fait qu'il me déteste. Je le déteste et pourtant je l'aime. Je sais, c'est fou, c'est contradictoire, mais pourtant vrai. Il me manque, je l'aime. Pas un seul jour, pas un seul instant ne se passe, sans que je ne pense à lui. J'ai sans cesse besoin d'être dans ses bras. Je l'aime tant.

- Tu m'as assez dit que tu l'aimes. Si on ne le savait pas, on le sait maintenant, rit-il.

- Oui, désolée de t'avoir ennuyé avec mes soucis. Je...

- Ce n'est rien. Tu en avais besoin.

- Oui, mais tout de même.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Sinon, je... J'aimerais t'inviter à boire un verre, ça te tente ?

Je le savais, je l'intéressais, ou pas. Peut-être que c'était que par amitié, seulement pour m'aider à me remonter le moral. Oui, je devais rêver, quoique... C'était sûrement ça, un verre entre amis, pour aider l'un d'entre eux, autrement dit, moi. Oui, c'était cela. C'était même sûr et certain. Quoi d'autre sinon ? A moins que, je l'intéressais, oui c'était plutôt cela. Ou pas...

- Bella ? Tu es avec moi, me demanda Mike.

- Hein, euh... quoi ? Désolée, je...pensais. Ecoute, ta proposition me tente, mais pas pour aujourd'hui. Nous devons retourner à nos élèves, lui dis-je en me levant, après avoir entendu la sonnerie.

- Oh, ben euh... OK, à plus tard alors !

Je me dépêchais de me rendre à ma classe. Je ne voulais pas croiser quelqu'un d'autre dans les couloirs. Etre assez vue comme cela, à cause de la gifle d'Edward, enfin la trace, me suffisait largement. J'avais envie de croiser personne d'autre que mes élèves.

Trois heures et quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin arrivée chez moi. Je savais qu'une longue soirée, ainsi qu'une dure nuit m'attendaient, étant donné que je ne fermerais pas l'oeil de si tôt, préférant attendre sagement mon mari. Et oui, j'étais... folle, mais éperdument amoureuse de lui, pour espérer au plus profond de moi, que quelque chose s'arrange entre lui et moi. Enfin, cela devait être ma nature, tout simplement.

Je me dépêchais de ranger mes affaires et de m'affairer au ménage. Ensuite, la cuisine aurait suivi. Il est vrai que depuis mon mariage, j'étais devenue une experte en cuisine. Mais le véritable cordon bleu, était Edward. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Encore au bureau, encore avec sa pouffe. Je regardais ma montre et vis que j'astiquais la maison depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Je m'arrêtais et soufflais un bon coup. Je me rendis au sommelier et pris un grand cru. Je retournais à la cuisine, déposais la bouteille sur le comptoir et pris un verre, quand tout à coup, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir, non sans avoir au préalable utilisé mes pointes de pieds pour me grandir, afin de regarder mon visiteur. Fallait bien me débrouiller, du fait de ma petite taille. Je ne fus cependant pas surprise par cette visite.

- Salut tout le monde, lançai-je en me décalant pour les laisser entrer.

- Salut Bella !

- Ca sent bon, dis donc ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous mijotes là ? S'informa mon frère.

Emmett et son hobby pour la nourriture était tout simplement énorme. Il avait sans cesse besoin de manger, sans cesse besoin d'avoir quelque chose à mâcher. Pire qu'un chien !

- Emmett, assena sa femme Rose.

- Alors, que me vaut cette visite, voulus-je savoir.

- Oh, ben tu sais, on se fait du souci pour toi, me répondit Alice.

- Non, sans blague, ironisai-je.

- Si, c'est vrai. Emmett nous a raconté cette...trace, montra-t-elle ma joue et apparemment, c'est vrai.

- Hey, mais comment ça, apparemment c'est vrai ? Je ne suis pas un menteur, moi, hurla le goinfre depuis ma cuisine.

Emmett, mon frère, plus vieux que moi, était professeur de sport, dans la même université de Forks. Il se sentait toujours obligé de répéter aux autres membres de la famille, le moindre détail sur moi ou en rapport avec ma vie. Il voulait sans doute jouer son rôle de grand-frère.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Et d'ailleurs, que fais-tu dans la cuisine de Bella ? S'étonna faussement Alice.

- Ben, j'ai faim, alors comme tu sais, je cherche mon petit quatre heures.

- Tu l'as déjà eu, ton quatre heures !

- Ca ne t'a pas déplu ma Rosie, la toisa Emmett avec des yeux de désir.

- Stop, ça suffit. Inutile d'entendre votre vie sexuelle racontée à tout va ! M'énervai-je pour la plaisanterie.

Voilà un autre passe-temps favori de mon frère : le sexe. Il était pire qu'un enfant par moment.

- Bon, Bella, qui t'a fait cela ? Reprit Jasper, qui tenait la main d'Alice, sa femme.

- Je... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Je me levais et allais à la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, je voulais réussir mon gratin, mais je n'avais fait que le faire cramer. Je pestais un peu trop fort.

- Bella, tout va bien ? S'empressa Alice.

- Je vois que tu t'apprêtais à déboucher une bonne bouteille, sans compter de la marmite qui bout, remarqua Emmett.

- Oui, oui... j'ai cramé mon gratin. Je m'apprêtais à manger, alors... ça vous dit spaghetti, avec une bonne bouteille de vin. Je sais que le vin, n'est pas mon fort, mais...

- Ca nous va, me rassura Jasper, enfin pour moi.

- Et pour moi aussi !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée Emmett, confirmai-je.

Je me rendis à la cuisine, pris les verres et mis les pâtes à cuire. Une fois cette chose faite, j'allai les rejoindre.

- Alors, Bella, tu vas enfin nous raconter comment cette marque est apparue sur ta joue ? Ou plutôt qui en est l'auteur ?

- Je... Très bien.

Je leur racontais toute la dispute. Inutile de leur expliquer comment se passait mon couple, car ils le savaient déjà. Comme je m'en doutais, ils étaient tous compatissants et adorables avec moi.

- Mon frère est un crétin, hurla Alice à Jasper.

- Bien entendu, je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire aux parents !

- Bella, non..., cria Alice.

- Si, il le faut !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, j'ai mes pâtes à prendre, mais vous quatre, promettez-moi, de garder ça secret, OK ?

Ils s'exécutèrent et j'espérai vraiment qu'ils tiendraient promesse. Une chose de faite. Cependant, le jour du divorce n'était pas encore là, que déjà, je commençais à stresser et angoissais.

Un peu plus tard, bien que l'alcool coulait dans nos veines, mon cher mari, ou devrais-je dire, imbécile de mari, rentra, plein comme un tonneau. Il était désagréable avec nos invités, limite méchant. Même si ces personnes étaient notre famille, ce n'était pas poli de se comporter ainsi. Nous avions bu également, certes, néanmoins, nous n'étions pas ivres, car nous n'avions pas descendu toute la bouteille, contrairement à lui. Je ne connaissais pas la lueur que je vis dans ses yeux, mais une chose était sûre, je venais de perdre une partie de l'homme que j'aimais, mon mari avait bel et bien changé ce soir.

_**PETIT REBONDISSEMENT.**_

_**EDWARD VA-T-IL CROIRE TANYA,**_

_**QUI SEMBLE LE VOULOIR POUR ELLE TOUTE SEULE ?**_

_**VOUS PENSEZ QU'ELLE EST SINCERE AVEC EDWARD,**_

_**QUI LUI, SEMBLE COMPLETEMENT PERDU ?**_

_**A VOTRE AVIS, QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ?**_

_**J'AI HATE DE CONNAITRE VOS OPINIONS LA DESSUS.**_

_**ON SE RETROUVE DEMAIN SUR**_

_**" Le pianiste et la danseuse "**_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Tentation

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma journée avait été exécrable et pour cause : la dispute ainsi que la gifle que j'avais donné à ma femme, me tracassaient toute la journée. Je m'en voulais. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire cela, mais pourtant, je l'ai fait. Certes, le fait qu'elle m'ait poussé à bout ne pardonne en rien mon geste, mais reparlé du passé, me met dans un état, que je ne contrôle plus rien. Je voulais oublier et rien d'autre.

Il était déjà 18 heures passées, quand mon beau-frère et meilleur ami Jasper, qui travaille avec moi, passa me saluer. Heureusement qu'il était là dans les moments difficiles, car sinon, je ne sais pas où je serai à cette heure-ci.

- Coucou Ed, je rentre. Tu veux que je t'attende ou tu préfères fermer seul ? Voulut-il savoir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je... Non, merci je fermerai moi. Tu peux rentrer.

- OK ! Ah au fait, ajouta-t-il en revenant sur ses pas, je t'ai déposé le dossier de Mme Richardson sur mon bureau. Tu pourrais jeter un oeil et me donner ton avis ? Non, car le procès a lieu bientôt et nous sommes associés, alors...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, finis-je à sa place. Je regarderai cela avant de partir.

- Oh, mais je ne disais pas cela pour ce soir. Non, je pensais demain, ou après-demain. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres tard, sinon Bella me...enfin bref, ne rentre pas trop tard et fais attention à toi.

- Oui, merci. A demain !

- C'est ça, à plus tard, fit-il avant de disparaître.

J'étais enfin seul. Epuisé, mais seul. Ce qui était certain, c'est que je ne pouvais pas rentrer tôt encore une fois, car ce soir, j'avais du boulot. C'est vrai, à mon âge je gagnais super bien ma vie, ma paie était identique à celle d'un avocat exerçant depuis 10 ans, alors qu'en fait, j'étais dans le monde du travail que depuis bientôt un an. Mais, je ne me plaignais pas, enfin pas de ce niveau là disons, car je passais une partie de mes nuits et mes journées à travailler. L'autre partie servait à dormir et manger. Je voulais monter très vite dans le métier, c'est pourquoi je restais ici très tard. Bien sûr, je délaissais ma femme, mais apparemment, cela ne la dérangeait pas, car elle avait un amant. Oh, c'était ainsi, bien avant l'obtention de ma place ici. Non, entre Bella et moi, les relations se sont détériorées depuis ce fameux... Depuis que... Je m'étais promis de ne plus y penser, mais en ce moment c'était plus fort que moi. Pourtant, je l'aimais, oui je crevais d'amour pour elle. Cependant, je devais passer à autre chose, car comme dirait ma soeur, on ne revient jamais sur des évènements passés.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur Cullen, me sortit de mes songes ma secrétaire.

- Bonsoir Tanya, la saluai-je.

- Je m'apprêtais à partir et je voulais savoir, si avant que je m'en aille, vous aviez besoin d'un..., me proposa-t-elle.

- Non, merci, je..., ça va aller, la remerciai-je.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Insista-t-elle.

- Certain !

- OK, alors si jamais vous changez d'avis, n'hésitez-pas. Voici, mon numéro privé. Je suis disponible à toute heure, du jour et de la nuit, m'annonça-t-elle en me lançant sa carte de visite.

- Très bien, merci, la remerciai-je froidement.

Je connaissais les pratiques de ma secrétaire, pour les avoir déjà vues. Tanya était jolie, mais elle usait de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Bien souvent, il s'agissait de sexe. Si je n'étais pas marié, je me serais sans doute laisser tenter par elle, car depuis un certain temps, elle me chauffait, mais étant encore marié, l'infidélité n'était pas pour moi. Il fallait que je finisse ce dossier, pour ensuite rentrer chez moi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Trop de choses occupaient mon esprit. Je repensais à cet accident. Si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, rien ne serait... Je devais retourner à mon dossier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à ma porte. Qui pouvait me déranger en pleine nuit ? Il ne devait y avoir personne à cette heure-ci, à part un crétin comme moi. J'étais quand même curieux, et invitais mon visiteur à entrer, espérant y trouver Bella, en tenue sexy. Rêve pas Cullen, cela n'arrivera plus !

- Excusez-moi, monsieur Cullen, mais je suis passée devant un fast-food et j'ai pensé à vous. Je me suis proposée à vous ramener un plat. Vous connaissant, vous n'avalerez pas grand-chose ce soir, donc j'ai jugé bon de...

Tanya ! Encore elle ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle me dérangeait, quoi que...mais je refusais toute invitation de sa part. Une fille pareille, vous retourne le cerveau.

- Oh et bien, je...

Elle m'avait ramené à diner. Par politesse, je devais accepter...

- Merci, posez cela sur mon bureau, lui ordonnai-je en replongeant le nez dans mon dossier.

Sachant que je l'avais déçue, je relevai la tête et par politesse, pour la remercier de son geste, je l'invitais.

- Cela dit, je n'aime pas trop dîner seul. Accepteriez-vous de vous joindre à moi ?

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle, en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur la table basse et sortit de son sachet une bouteille de vin. Je fus surpris, mais content de son geste. Au début, la réticence me gagnait, mais petit à petit, je me laissais aller avec elle. Nous parlions de notre enfance, de notre passé. J'en étais même venue à lui parler de mon couple. Pathétique, j'étais pathétique. Non, complètement triste ! Tanya, quittant le canapé me faisant face, était venue s'asseoir à mes côtés. Son verre de vin à la main, elle me surplombait de son regard provocateur. Je ne pouvais pas y résister, car c'était un appel au sexe, si bien que je préférais baisser mon regard.

- Ne baisse pas tes yeux, ils sont trop beaux pour les cacher, m'aguicha-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Elle avait décidé de me tutoyer, très bien. Je pense que c'était dû à l'alcool, quoi que, elle n'a bu qu'un verre, contrairement moi, qui ait pratiquement fini la bouteille. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi et instinctivement, je m'en éloignais. J'arrivais bientôt au bord du canapé, quand Tanya vint se placer à califourchon sur moi.

- Tu sais que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche ? En t'éloignant de moi, tu me fais mal, me provoqua-t-elle.

Elle défit les boutons de sa chemise. Si elle continuait ainsi, je ne pourrai plus tenir. Je suis un homme tout de même et quand je bois, ce qui est rare, je perds ma raison.

- Tanya, je ne crois pas, que...

- Que quoi ? Me coupa-t-elle. Que ta femme approuve ? Mais tu m'as dit toi-même que tu allais divorcer.

Elle avait ôté sa chemise désormais, ainsi que la jupe de son tailleur. Elle n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle se retourna pour aller s'installer sur le canapé d'en face, beaucoup plus grand et me fit un signe pour que je vienne la rejoindre. Durant son déplacement, je pouvais observer ses fesses, dû à son string. Bon sang qu'elle était sexy comme femme. Ma raison, me disait de rester et mon envie, de me le lever et de céder à la tentation. Je savais que, dû à l'alcool, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement, mais n'y tenant plus, je me levais. Je suis un homme tout de même. J'en profitais pour retirer mon pantalon et ma chemise. Ma veste de costume était parti depuis bien longtemps, tout comme celle de Tanya.

Une fois en boxer, j'allais m'installer sur le canapé, aux côtés de ma maîtresse, enfin celle qui allait le devenir. Je n'étais pas encore entièrement assis, qu'elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Elle entreprit une danse endiablée avec mes lèvres et ne pouvant comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me laissais aller. J'étais complètement à sa merci. Elle faisait ce qu'elle souhaitait de mon corps. Alors qu'elle me parcourait de ses baisers, Tanya s'allongea sur le canapé et me demanda de faire de même. Je m'exécutais aussitôt. Avant même que ma tête ne touche l'oreiller, elle tenta telle une folle, de m'enlever mon boxer. Je la laissais faire, ne voulant pas l'énerver. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elle était pressée de m'avoir en elle. Soudain, une sensation de bien être envahie mon corps. Ma partenaire avait pris entre ses mains, mon sexe et lui infligeait une douce torture. Bon sang, que c'était bon ! A ce rythme-là, je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, sinon...Trop tard, je me déversais dans sa main. Ma secrétaire essuya, ou plutôt me goûta avec sa langue, qu'elle déposa sur mon gland. Je me sentis bien, tellement bien, que mon envie, se réveillait à nouveau. Cependant, si elle m'avait branlé, il fallait que je fasse de même avec elle. Je la pris, la retournai et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. Je déposai un doigt à son entrée et vis qu'elle mouillait. J'entrai deux doigts en elle et entrepris des mouvements. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'orgasme la submerge à son tour.

Alors que je la fixai de mes yeux, je vis dans son regard l'envie grandissante de m'avoir en elle. Je lui annonçais alors, que je n'avais pas de préservatif, mais elle m'informa qu'elle en avait dans son sac. Elle se leva et alla en chercher. Cependant, voir ce spectacle, voir ses fesses, était bien trop beau, mais cela ne pouvait pas durer. Je me levais et la plaquais contre le mur. Je pris le préservatif, le mis sur ma verge et me plaça à son entrée, prêt à la pénétrer, quand soudain, mon téléphone, se mit à sonner. Je courus immédiatement jusqu'à mon bureau, la laissant nue et seule. Ce que je vis me choqua. Une photo de ma femme, envoyée par... Ma petite soeur, Alice. Je me retournais et compris l'erreur que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- Mais que fais-tu ? Paniqua Tanya en me voyant ramasser et mettre mes habits.

- Je me rhabille !

- Quoi ? Mais... Oh, non, mon gars, ça ne peut pas se passer ainsi. Tu dois finir ce que tu as commencé, rétorqua-t-elle en me déboutonnant mon pantalon.

- J'aimerai bien, mais je ne peux pas. Désolé, je... Peut-être une autre prochaine fois.

- Quoi... non, maintenant, assena-t-elle.

- Tanya, je... Arrête, maugréai-je, devant son entêtement.

Il ne fallait pas que je la laisse finir, car si elle continuait, une bêtise que je voulais éviter arriverait.

- Je te promets que... On finira un autre jour, je dois y aller.

- Et quand ? Voulut-elle savoir.

- Bientôt !

Et je partis précipitamment, emportant avec moi ma sacoche contenant mes dossiers. Je laissais Tanya en plan et partis rapidement. Je voulais au plus vite oublier cette affreuse chose, que j'étais en train de faire, mais si merveilleuse aussi.

- Edward, si tu ne quittes pas ta femme, je lui raconterai tout ce que l'on a fait, hurla-t-elle depuis mon bureau.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

Je m'étais arrêté, voulant connaitre sa pensée.

- Je t'aime et si tu ne quittes pas ta femme, je lui raconte que tu étais prêt à la tromper, répéta-t-elle.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changera, elle le pense déjà, fis-je.

- Oui, mais je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente et puis, en plus, une fois j'ai surpris une discussion entre Bella et Jacob, son amant. Elle disait...

Elle me murmura la suite à l'oreille. Ce que j'entendis me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. C'était l'alcool qui me faisait halluciner, rien de plus. Ce ne pouvait être que cela.

- Alors ?

- Je vais la quitter et dès ce soir, lui répondis-je.

Ce qu'elle fit, ne m'étonna guère. Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres, en m'embrassant follement. Je la pris dans me bras et la souleva.

- Tu sais que tu me rends dingue, toi. Je deviens fou, avec toi, criai-je joyeusement.

- C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes mon chéri.

Soudain, blocage. Je l'aimais moi ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. En tout cas, Bella, me cachait des éléments importants et je devais la quitter. Grâce à ma secrétaire, j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur mon couple. Après un nouveau baiser, je partis pour rentrer. Je ne savais pas si, j'avais le bon choix en écoutant Tanya, mais quoi qu'il en fut, ma vie allait changer.

_**PETIT REBONDISSEMENT.**_

_**EDWARD VA-T-IL CROIRE TANYA,**_

_**QUI SEMBLE LE VOULOIR POUR ELLE TOUTE SEULE ?**_

_**VOUS PENSEZ QU'ELLE EST SINCERE AVEC EDWARD,**_

_**QUI LUI, SEMBLE COMPLETEMENT PERDU ?**_

_**A VOTRE AVIS, QUE VA-T-IL SE PASSER ?**_

_**J'AI HATE DE CONNAITRE VOS OPINIONS LA DESSUS.**_

_**ON SE RETROUVE DEMAIN SUR**_

_**" Le pianiste et la danseuse "**_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une séparation houleuse

**_PDV Edward_**

Je venais d'arriver devant ma maison. Je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à ma femme, mais je devais le lui dire. Une chose était sûre, cela ne me serait guère facile. Vu dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, j'avais marché afin de ne pas avoir d'accident, dû à mon fort taux d'alcoolémie. Je titubais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et cherchais mes clés, non sans difficulté mes clés dans la poche de ma veste. Je fis tomber mon trousseau sur le sol. Je me penchais pour le ramasser, quand soudain, je remarquai les plis de mon pantalon. Je l'avais mis à l'envers. Quel sot j'étais ! Je pris mes clés, cherchai la serrure et ouvris la porte. Il me fallut bien quelques secondes pour comprendre que la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

J'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai au salon. Ma femme, ou devrais-je dire ex, car bientôt, je vivrai avec Tanya, m'attendait dans le salon. Elle y avait invité ma soeur et son mari, ainsi que le reste de la famille. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela, sans même le dire ? Elle complotait, encore. J'étais énervé contre elle pour m'avoir menti, mais aussi pour cela. Avant même que la colère ne monte d'avantage, je demandais d'un ton dur et ferme, à la petite troupe de quitter les lieux. Ils ne bougèrent cependant pas. Ils ne m'avaient donc pas entendus. Je répétais, espérant qu'ils m'entendent. Cependant, quand je vis qu'ils étaient encore là, je leur ordonnais de quitter les lieux, en criant. Ma petite soeur, si fragile, prit peur et partit. Elle vint serrer Bella dans ses bras, lui soufflant un « courage, appelle si tu as besoin ». Son frère fit de même. Voyant que les embrassades duraient, je pris mes convives par le bras et les amenais moi-même dehors. J'en profitais pour leur balancer des insultes et rentrais dans la maison, non sans pour autant quitter Bella des yeux.

**_PDV Bella_**

Je n'aurai jamais cru que mon mari était aussi idiot et mal poli. C'est vrai, de quel droit se permettait-il d'agir ainsi ? De quel droit pouvait-il être aussi désagréable ? Certes, l'alcool le faisait agir ainsi, car habituellement, il n'était pas comme ce soir, mais tout de même. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurai juré qu'il n'avait aucune éducation, car pour insulter sa soeur de trainée d'égout et son beau-frère de petit connard, de fils de pute, ou encore moi, en me traitant comme de la merde, me disant que je n'étais qu'une salope, une pouffiasse. Il avait ajouté, que ma place était sur les trottoirs. J'en passe et des meilleures. Cependant, le pire ce fut quand il leur ordonna de partir, les mettant lui-même à la porte, voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. J'entendis donc que mes convives furent partis, pour déverser toute ma colère sur mon mari.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, comment peux-tu... Comment oses-tu te comporte ainsi ? M'emportai-je.

- Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux, je suis chez moi que je sache.

- Oui, peut-être, mais cela tu n'as pas le droit !

- Ah oui, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. Et qui es-tu, toi qui ne m'as épousé que pour mon argent, toi qui a fait exprès d'avoir ce... C'est de ta faute si on en est là aujourd'hui.

- Ma faute ! Ma faute ! Hurlai-je à présent.

- Parfaitement, confirma-t-il. C'est à cause de toi, si aujourd'hui notre bonheur du début n'est plus. Mais au fait, ce moi que tu décris, tu ne le connais pas, puisque tu t'es mariée avec moi que pour avoir mon fric, mais tu vois, je ne suis pas si naïf. Tu ne l'auras pas !

- Quoi ? Non mais tu délires, là ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Fit-il sérieusement.

Il semblait visiblement très furieux contre moi. Qui avait bien pu lui mettre cette idée en tête, aussi fausse puisse-t-elle être ?

- Ecoute Edward, tentai-je de le calmer, je... Tu es un peu fatigué, tu... Je te prépare un bon bain ?

- Lâche-moi, de toute façon, mon argent personne ne l'aura. Toi et ton amant, vous ne l'aurez pas. Et oui, je sais tout !

- Mais Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Voulus-je comprendre.

- Il m'arrive que j'ai découvert que ma femme a fait exprès d'avoir cet accident il y a deux ans. Cependant, j'ignorais complètement que ma femme a cessé de m'aimer depuis cette période, moment où son amant est apparu dans sa vie.

- Quoi ? Non, mais Ed comment peux-tu croire une chose pareille ? Assenai-je.

- Ose-me dire que c'est faux, ose-me dire que mon argent ne t'intéresse pas !

- Non, c'est faux. Je me fous de ton argent, lui dis-je.

- Sale petite trainée de menteuse de merde, me secoua-t-il fortement.

- Edward, arrête, mais lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal, arrête !

Il s'exécuta et partit au salon, fouillant dans le meuble.

- Tu cherches quoi là ? Osai-je demander.

Pas de réponse.

- Edward ?

Il se leva, toujours sans aucune réponse et partit à la salle à manger.

- Edward, mais tu fais quoi ? Que cherches-tu enfin ?

J'en avais assez de ne pas être entendue. Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui touchai le bras, pour lui montrer ma présence. Grosse erreur. Mon mari me lança un regard noir, un regard qui fit peur. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié mon geste. Je retirai immédiatement ma main.

- Putain, c'est vrai. Où est-ce foutu papier, grommela-t-il.

- Quel papier ?

- Le papier qui me permet de changer de banque. Je tiens à protéger mon argent, m'avoua-t-il.

- Fais ce que tu veux, de toute façon, quand tu as une idée, toi, on ne peut plus t'arrêter, maugréai-je en m'éclipsant vers la chambre.

- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit-il.

- Ben, cela ne se voit pas ? Je vais dormir !

- Ca je vois, mais ici, ce n'est pas pour toi !

- Oh, et ? Où veux-tu que je dorme ? Demandai-je.

- Ca je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas, pas ici. Ton connard voudra peut-être t'héberger.

- Non, mais attends Edward, je suis ta femme et...

- Toi ma femme ? Toi la salope qui se fait sauter pas ton salaud ? Me coupa-t-il.

- Et mais moi je suis fidèle, contrairement à toi, qui saute ta secrétaire.

- J'aimerai bien, car avec toi, c'est mort au lit. Tu es nulle, tu ne vaux pas un clou, me lança-t-il.

- Pardon ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, chaque fois que tu m'utilisais pour te les vider, hurlai-je.

- La simulation, tu connais ? Assena-t-il.

- Oh, mais...

- Je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre, tu me comprends ? Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie et de ma maison, me poussa-t-il vers la porte.

- Mais... Edward, attends. Mais... mes affaires, je... Attends !

Il partit dans la chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, avec mes affaires qui dépassaient d'une valise.

- Voilà tes affaires ! Maintenant, sors de ma vie et de chez moi, insista-t-il.

- Mais...

- Tu m'entends ? Vas-t'en !

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes désormais.

- Sale trainée, tu fais peur à regarder. Sors, avant que je ne m'énerve et que je ne devienne violent.

Vu que je ne réagissais pas, il en vint aux mains. Il me gifla, lorsque j'eus le malheur de répliquer. Je me sentais mal et partis sans dire un mot de plus. Mon couple n'était plus ce qu'il était, ma vie n'était la même. Mon avenir venait de changer.

**_PARDONNEZ EDWARD,_**

**_IL N'EST PAS COMME CELA D'HABITUDE._**

**_SI VOUS VOULEZ VOUS DEFOULER,_**

**_TANYA EST LA POUR CA._**

**_C'EST DE SA FAUTE A ELLE._**

**_ON SE RETROUVE DEMAIN SUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse "_**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Réconfort

La vie pouvait être vraiment cruelle, quand elle le voulait. En une soirée, je venais d'être anéantie. J'avais perdu mon mari, ma maison et ma fierté. J'étais une femme battue, Edward venait de me battre. Je ne pensais pas ça de lui, lui qui d'ordinaire était si tendre, si doux. Il a fallu d'un moment de faiblesse, pour qu'il soit violent. Certes, je voulais divorcer, mais je n'aurais jamais désiré être violentée pas mon époux, ni même qu'il me déteste. Je savais qu'entre lui et moi, l'amour n'était plus, mais à ce point-là, je l'ignorais.

Je marchais à présent, depuis une bonne partie de la nuit. Mes pleurs me trahissaient, mais cela m'était complètement égal. Je voulais seulement reposer mes pieds, seulement trouver un toit, au plus vite. J'étais complètement épuisée. Marcher avec un sac, sous la pluie, ne me facilitait guère la tâche. Au bout d'une heure, j'étais enfin arrivée à destination. Habituellement, il ne m'aurait fallu que dix minutes, mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Mes bras, mon corps souffraient de douleur. Je bénissais le moment, où je vis la maison d'Alice. Je criais son prénom, étant à bout de souffle. Je m'affalais par terre, ne pouvant plus continuer. La fatigue et la douleur me rongeaient. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes, avant que mon amie n'arrive à mon encontre. Je l'en remerciais.

- Bella, mais... Oh, Bella, que s'est-il passé ? Dit-elle une fois près de moi.

- Alice, je..., sanglotai-je.

- Viens, rentrons. Tu vas me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, me proposa-t-elle.

- Jasper, hurla-t-elle, alors qu'elle tentait de me relever.

Celui-ci rappliqua presque immédiatement.

- Aide-moi, veux-tu ? Lui intima-t-elle.

Tous les deux me conduisirent à l'intérieur. Alice ma donna des vêtements afin de me changer et me tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, commença mon beau-frère.

- Jasper, je... Edward m'a mise dehors, avouai-je.

- Quoi ? Mais quel con ! Assena Alice.

- Tu veux en parler ? me demanda Jasper.

- Une fois que vous êtes partis, j'ai crié sur Edward. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait agi comme cela envers vous. Je lui ai, enfin j'ai tenté de lui expliquer, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réagir ainsi. Cela ne lui a pas plus. Du coup, il est rentré dans une colère noire. Il m'a affirmé vouloir lui prendre son argent. Il croit que je ne l'ai épousé que pour cela. J'ai tenté de démentir, de dire que c'était faux, mais il ne m'a pas cru.

- Quel imbécile !

- Ce n'est pas tout, Alice. Quand il a vu que j'insistais, il a cherché tel un fou son papier.

- Quel papier ? S'enquit mon amie.

- Celui qui, selon lui, permet de protéger son argent. Il est convaincu que je ne l'ai épousé que pour prendre son argent et sa maison. Non, mais tu te rends compte, Alice ! Moi, son argent ! Non mais tout de même.

- Surtout quelqu'un comme toi, confirma-t-elle.

- Oui, mais attends, ce n'est pas fini. Quand il a vu que je ne lui communiquais pas l'endroit où était censé être rangé ce papier, que j'ignore d'ailleurs, il m'a demandé de sortir. Je ne voulais pas quitter cette maison. Puisque je ne bougeais pas, il est parti chercher ma valise. Mais cela ne servait à rien, car j'étais toujours immobile. Cela ne lui a pas plu et là, il est devenu menaçant. Il est rentré dans une colère noire. Je commençais à avoir peur. Ensuite, l'inimaginable s'est produit.

Je pleurais derechef. Alice tentait de me calmer, comme elle le pouvait. Une fois calmée, elle enchaîna :

- Bella, si mon frère a réagi ainsi, certes il est le roi des cons, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature de réagir ainsi. Je veux dire, je... Je ne le plains pas, loin de là, mais... Il était ivre. L'alcool a agi pour lui.

- Oui, mais tout de même Alice.

- Je sais Bella, il n'avait pas le droit, mais comprends-le. Il était à bout.

- A bout, à bout ! Rétorquai-je, en me levant. Non mais attends Alice, il n'a pas le droit. Il me doit le respect. Certes, il n'a jamais été ainsi, mais la première fois était de trop.

- Je sais.

- Sais-tu ce que j'endure moi ? Sais-tu ce que cela fait de se sentir rejetée par son mari ? Alice, il ne m'a plus touchée depuis plus de deux ans. Au début, je me disais que cela était dû à ce foutu accident, qui m'a enlevé une partie de moi, mais ensuite, je... On a fait chambre à part. Je me disais que cela allait s'arranger, qu'il avait du mal à encaisser le fait d'avoir perdu... Je me sentais coupable, car s'est moi qui conduisait, mais... J'aurai dû l'écouter, j'ai tout gâché.

- Bella, tu n'y es pour rien. Cesse de te punir ainsi.

- Alice, tout est de ma faute. Si au début, on a fait chambre à part, je me disais que cela allait passer, mais plus le temps avançait, plus je comprenais que non. Et tout ça, par ma faute.

- Bella, cesse de te culpabiliser. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Alice, c'est ma faute et entièrement ma faute. Jamais j'aurai dû conduire ce jour-là.

- Bella, voyons !

- Alice, tu ne comprends rien, ou quoi ? La coupai-je. Je l'ai tué.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma douce venait de partir, ou devrais-je dire, mon hypocrite. Je ne revenais pas de ce que Tanya, m'avait révélé. Je n'aurai jamais pensé cela de Bella. Comment avait-elle pu se marier avec moi, rien que pour..., rien que pour mon argent. Bella était partie, enfin, je l'avais mise à la porte, il y a de cela deux heures et depuis, je n'avais pas dormi. J'étais resté ainsi, à contempler l'obscurité, qui régnait dans la maison. Je réfléchissais à ma vie, à comment améliorer mon existence. J'étais bien assis dans mon canapé, à me demander ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver, pour me tromper à ce point sur Bella, quand mon téléphone sonna.

- Oui, Jasper, c'est encore ta femme qui a fait des siennes, dis-je après avoir décroché.

- Edward, je... Bella est ici !

Je me figeais et me redressais immédiatement. Je reposais ma canette de bière sur la table basse.

- Quoi ? Fis-je tout simplement.

- Bella est ici, répéta-t-il. Et elle ne va vraiment pas bien !

- M'en fou, elle le mérite, assenai-je.

- Edward, tu es mon beau-frère et meilleur ami. Je te connais comme personne. Je sais que tu tiens à Bella, plus que tout.

- Je ne crois pas, sinon tu m'aurais empêché de l'épouser. Tu aurais remarqué cette manigance qu'elle a fait !

- Quoi, quelle manigance ? S'intéressa-t-il.

- Jasper, tu sais aussi bien que moi, que Bella ne m'as épousé que pour mon argent.

- Bella nous a dit que tu lui as dit cela. Je sais que c'est faux, que tu te trompes. Je connais Bella et jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne ferait cela.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Edward, arrête un peu.

- Non, toi arrête, l'interrompis-je. Tu ne sais pas ce que Tanya a découvert sur elle.

- Quoi, Tanya ? Mais qu'est-ce que cette salope a encore fait ? Cria-t-il.

- Jasper, je ne suis pas sourd. Arrête de crier !

- Alors, cesse de dire des absurdités, je te prie. Edward, réagis en grand s'il te plaît. Ne te comporte pas tel un enfant ! Montre que tu as... 25 ans et non 10 ou... Edward, ressaisis-toi ! Ne laisse pas passer cette chance, ne laisse pas Bella t'échapper. Rattrape tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Il est déjà trop tard, lui confiai-je.

- Quoi, mais non. Enfin, Edward ! Bella t'aime, tu l'aimes et... Vous allez avoir plein d'enfants ensemble.

- Non, affirmai-je.

- Quoi non ? Mais enfin Edward, tu...

- Les bébés, c'est fini. Tanya me l'a dit, finis-je à sa place.

La bombe était lâchée, je venais de lui dire. Je ne voulais plus parler avec lui. Il ne comprenait rien à ma douleur. Seule Tanya le pouvait.

_**COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE.**_

_**JE SAIS CE QUE VOUS VOUS DITES : EDWARD VOUS ENERVE.**_

_**MAIS JE VOUS ASSURE, TANYA LUI A FAIT PRATIQUEMENT UN LAVAGE DE CERVEAU.**_

_**NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, CELA S'ARRANGERA,**_

_**MAIS PAS DANS L'IMMEDIAT.**_

_**JE SAIS, JE SUIS SADIQUE,**_

_**MAIS J'AIME QUAND IL Y A DU SUSPENSE.**_

_**MALHEUREUSEMENT,**_

_**JE NE POURRAI POSTER AVANT MERCREDI,**_

_**DONC ON SE RETROUVE JEUDI SUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse "**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Passé ou présent ?

Ce matin, je me réveillais avec un horrible mal de crâne. Je savais à quoi j'avais passé une bonne partie de ma nuit, ce qui m'avait valu cet état. Cependant, comment réparer mes pleurs, mes tourments de la veille ? En arrivant, Alice et Jasper s'étaient montrés très gentils avec moi, mais je savais que quelque part, cette vie ne me convenait plus. J'avais confié à ma belle-soeur le fait de vouloir divorcer, bien qu'elle en avait déjà eu connaissance auparavant. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas informée, du fait que mon mari désirait, lui aussi divorcer. Apparemment, il me pensait vouloir prendre son argent. Stupide, c'était complètement stupide. Comme si, une fille banale comme moi, s'intéressait à cela. Surtout que je n'étais pas de ce genre-là. Il le savait, Edward me connaissait. Mais depuis que cette..., depuis que Tanya était arrivée dans sa vie, en tant que sa secrétaire, ma vie avait changé. Il était différent, Edward n'était plus le même. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, car au fond de moi, j'espérais que mon mari avait encore un peu de sentiments pour moi. Certes, j'avais tout gâché, mais il ne pouvait pas cesser de m'aimer à cause de cela. Il ne devait pas me punir ainsi. Notre mariage était si fort avant cela, que rien ne pouvait nous détruire. Rien, même pas un accident. Malheureusement, la vie était faite ainsi et je devais divorcer. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui était le jour de la demande. J'allais tout faire pour rendre à mon mari sa liberté, tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux, à nouveau.

Je me levai donc et partis en direction de la salle de bain. J'ôtai mon peignoir et me glissai sous la douche. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui, rien ne me soulagerait, excepté les bras de mon mari, mais cela était désormais à exclure. Je laissai la tristesse m'envahir, et me glissai sous l'eau. Une fois mon désarroi évacué, enfin pour le moment, je sortis de l'eau et me rendis dans la chambre. Je mis mes habits, que Edward avait entreposé dans ma valise. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer que dans son empressement de la veille, mon si gentil mari, avait oublié une partie de mes affaires. Il était donc inévitable pour moi de revenir récupérer le reste. Je me décidais finalement pour un haut à manches courtes, dans les tons bleu, violet, vert, ainsi qu'un jean moulant, de couleur bleu.

Dès que je fus prête, je me rendis à la cuisine. Je pus apercevoir Alice s'afférer derrière les fourneaux. Plutôt rare pour ma belle soeur, qui il faut dire, n'était pas un cordon bleu. C'était normalement le rôle de son mari Jasper. Elle s'arrêta en me voyant.

- Bella, tu es déjà réveillée ? Quelle bonne surprise ! Fit-elle en se rapprochant de moi, afin de me serrer dans ses bras. Je prépare le petit déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Je..., non merci. J'allais partir. Je... Edward a fait ma valise et... il a oublié certaines affaires. Si je désire partir, il faut récupérer le reste de mes affaires.

- Quoi, comment cela partir ? S'enquit-elle.

- Ben oui, il m'a virée de la maison, alors...

- Ce que tu crois, me coupa-t-elle. Il ne peut agir ainsi avec toi.

- C'est vrai, mais que faire ? Si tu as une solution Alice, dis-le. J'ai déjà réfléchi et... le divorce n'est autre que la seule solution. Je ne peux faire autrement. Mon mari a...décidément tourné la page. Je l'aime, mais plus lui, apparemment. Mais vu que toi, oh la grande Alice, a une solution, vas-y. Dis-moi, je suis toute ouïe !

- Bella, mets-toi assise ! Me proposa-t-elle.

- Je..., non !

- Bella, assis et mange ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas réveiller la lionne en furie, j'obéis à la soeur de mon époux.

- Bon, Alice, crache le morceau, dis-je, en voyant son regard fixé sur moi.

- Je... Jasper a téléphoné à Edward hier soir, m'apprit-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais..., mais pourquoi ? Demandai-je soudainement.

- Il a voulu le comprendre. Crois-moi, il a été embobiné dans cette affaire. Ce n'est pas lui, il...

- Alice, il m'a frappée. Certes, il était ivre, mais tout de même. L'alcool n'excuse pas tout, m'énervai-je. Et puis, tu as vu comment il vous a parlé à vous tous quand il est rentré ? Non, sérieusement, il a abusé sur ce coup-là.

- Bella, il ne sait plus où il en est, m'avoua-t-elle.

- Et moi ? M'emportais-je. Moi, personne ne se soucie de savoir si je vais bien ou mal, personne ne se demande comment je vais ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi, tu crois que..., que cette situation me plaît ? Je n'ai pas choisi cette vie. Tout autour de moi est...merdique. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Ben rentre chez toi et...

- Sympa, je ne savais pas que je dérangeais, l'interrompis-je en me levant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bella, écoute, ça ne sert à rien de fuir et de s'énerver. Tentez, toi et mon imbécile de frère, de parler. Essayez d'expliquer clairement les choses.

- Mais quelles choses Alice ? On a rien à se dire, lui et moi. Il a choisi d'être infidèle, c'est son choix. Pas le mien. Il veut être désagréable, c'est son caractère du moment. Je ne veux pas être sa prochaine victime.

- Victime ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Il, soufflai-je. Il passe ses nerfs sur moi. Je ne veux plus que cela dure, j'en ai assez. Je suis lasse de cette situation.

- Je comprends Bella, mais... Je t'assure qu'il n'a pas cessé de t'aimer. Tu es sa raison de vivre !

- Alors, pourquoi se comporter ainsi avec moi ? C'est vrai, pourquoi être si... Depuis deux ans, mon mari ne me touche plus. Il m'a frappée deux fois. Le plaisir, je ne le connais plus et..., entre lui et moi, le sexe est mort. Depuis ce foutu..., cet accident a ruiné nos vies.

- Bella cesse de dire des absurdités, veux-tu ? Cet accident, n'était pas là au bon moment, certes, mais aujourd'hui, vous avez la chance de vous reconstruire un bonheur. Vous êtes... C'est facile pour vous d'obtenir un foyer, alors que pour moi, c'est...

- Ne gâche pas le bonheur que pourrait t'apporter la vie, poursuivit ma meilleure amie. Ton mari t'aime, crois-moi. Ne le laisse pas filer, ne laisse pas cette salope te le voler. Il n'y a rien eu entre eux.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

- Je peux te le prouver.

Je me figeais. Je connaissais cette voix, pour savoir que cela ne serait pas simple. Je n'étais donc pas libre de si tôt. En était-il mieux ainsi ? Sans doute, à les voir s'acharner autant. Je me retournais et le fixais du regard. Que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas au travail à cette heure-ci ? Je devais payer de mes actes, c'était certain, mais à quel prix ?

**_SALI SALUT,_**

**_ALORS, VERDICT ? QUI EST CETTE PERSONNE ?_**

**_QUE VA T'IL SE PASSER MAINTENANT ?_**

**_VOUS AIMEZ ? J'AIMERAI AVOIR VOS THEORIES._**

**_SI VOUS AVEZ DES QUESTIONS, N'HESITEZ PAS._**

**_ON SE RETROUVE DEMAIN SUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse " BIZ_**

**_J-37 AVANT MES 21 ANS_**

**_ET J-49 AVANT LA SORTIE D'ECLIPSE_**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Tanya, cette garce

Jasper se trouvait devant moi, dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Je ne savais pas, si je devais lui parler, mais il était certain que ma vie n'allait pas s'arranger. Je vivais et allais vivre un enfer. J'allais payer pour l'avoir tué.

- Je peux te le prouver, m'annonça-t-il.

- Jasper, je... Que fais-tu ici ? N'es-tu pas au travail ? Mon bourreau de mari va s'impatienter, dis-je voulant évier le sujet qui fâche.

- Bella, Edward t'aime. Je le sais !

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, mais... Cette garce de Tanya.

- Ah en voir son comportement, on peut tout comprendre, tenta-t-il.

- Et alors quoi ? Cela excuserait son attitude ? Sa violence ? M'énervai-je.

- Bella, il perd la tête. Tanya ne désire qu'une chose : avoir Edward et sa fortune pour elle. Elle lui fait tourner la tête et fait de toi la coupable. Apparemment, cela marche puisque tu réagis telle une enfant, me compara-t-il.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu délires ?

- J'en ai l'air ? Me défia-t-il.

- Jasper, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, je te prie. J'ai d'autres choses à faire et notamment mes cours. Je...,mes élèves m'attendent, m'éclipsai-je.

- Bella, si tu sors, ton mariage avec Edward sera fini, me retint Jasper.

- Il est déjà terminé et... ce depuis longtemps.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Hurla Alice. Ton mari est un imbécile, tu es une idiote, alors s'il te plaît, n'aggrave pas plus la situation.

- Alice, cesse de hurler. Quant à ma situation, elle ne fait qu'empirer depuis que j'ai tué mon enfant.

Je partis, sans même prendre le temps d'écouter les propos d'Alice. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que si je l'écoutais, cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Une partie de moi était morte à jamais, le jour de cet accident et une autre, le jour où mon couple était fini.

**_PDV Edward_**

Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Cela en devenait une habitude, pour ne pas changer. En arrivant au bureau, voyant le personnel du cabinet s'afférer à son travail, mon humeur s'aggrava. Cette journée n'allait pas être cool, autant pour moi, que pour eux. Je n'étais d'humeur à plaisanter. Bien évidement, je devais cela à cause de Bella, ou plutôt mon mariage.

- Bonjour Edward, comment vas-tu ? Me salua vicieusement Tanya, en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu rentrer, trop préoccupé par mes soucis personnels.

- Mlle Denali, je.., je crois que cela n'est pas une bonne idée, essayai-je de la repousser.

- Mlle Denali ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier, quand je te donnais... du plaisir, finit-elle contre mon oreille.

- Non, je... Madame Denali..., insistai-je. Tanya...

- Je préfère cela, arrêta-t-elle. Mais, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tanya, je... Non, il ne faut pas, je...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. Tanya cajolait mon sexe par dessus mon pantalon. Je cédais. C'était tellement bon.

- Je vois que tu aimes, me nargua-t-elle.

Elle savait me rendre dingue, elle savait comment m'avoir. Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout.

- Tanya, je... Stop !

- Voyons Edward, ne me dis pas que tu détestes cela, s'entêta-t-elle.

Elle était maintenant assise à califourchon sur moi. Je voulais la repousser, mais la force prenait le dessus. Ma condition humaine ne m'aidait guère, mon envie sexuelle dominait la raison.

- Edichounet, j'aimerai faire quelque chose ?

- Quoi donc ? Me enquis-je.

- Je t'ai donné du plaisir hier et...

- Quoi, m'étonnai-je en la repoussant.

- Donne-moi du plaisir, fais-moi ressentir la joie de l'amour, me demanda-t-elle.

- Je... Comment ?

Sans que je ne puisse répondre, ma maitresse, si je puis dire, prit mes doigts et me caressa le sexe par dessus le pantalon. Je la fixais du regard, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir. Certes c'était bon, mais moins qu'avec Bella. Elle seule savait où me caresser et avec quels doigts. J'étais difficile à faire jouir.

Je la regardai toujours dans les yeux, quand soudain, Tanya enleva mes doigts de mon membre. Elle me contempla toujours et souleva sa jupe, sans pour autant lâcher mon regard. Avant même que je ne puisse protester, elle se caresse ses lèvres, déjà bien humides. Deux secondes plus tard, mais doigts furent en elle. Ma secrétaire se masturbait avec mes doigts. Pendant son geste, un seul visage, une seule personne, vint à mes pensées. Bella ! J'avais besoin de savoir, besoin de lui parler.

Alors que j'étais toujours dans mes pensées, Tanya resserra sa prise sur ma main et je compris que sa jouissance n'était pas loin. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, pour se déverser sur mes doigts. Cela me dégoûta quelque peu, mais en retirant ma main, cette femme suça délicatement sa semence à travers moi. D'habitude, avec Bella, je trouvais cela excitant, mais avec l'autre, cela en devenait...gênant. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais le sexe avec cette fille n'était pas aussi bon qu'avec ma femme. Peut-être n'avais je pas cessé de l'aimer ? Oui, c'était certain, mais plus elle apparemment. Je devais passer à autre chose, penser à mon avenir. Peut-être qu'elle était celle qui allait me permettre cela. Le bonheur était-il avec elle ? Tanya, voyant mon air absent, mon esprit vagabond, s'était jetée sur mes lèvres.

- Tanya attends, je...

- Oh, Edward, j'en ai tellement envie.

Elle commença à déboutonner un bouton.

- Tanya, je..., articulai-je contre sa bouche.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-elle.

Un autre bouton fut défait.

- Si quelqu'un nous voyait, je...

- Edward, cesse d'être rabat joie. Tu en as envie autant que moi !

Un troisième, puis un quatrième boutons suivirent.

- Je suis marié, Tanya, la réprimandai-je.

- Edward, je... Commença-t-elle, en se ruant littéralement sur mes lèvres.

- S'il te plaît, ne me repousse pas ! Pour moi, insista-t-elle.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser mes barrières, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à... non, impossible. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. J'étais décidément bien dans l'ennui. Et pas qu'un peu.

_**HELLO EVERY BODY,**_

_**JE DOIS DIRE QUE GRACE A VOUS, JE RETROUVE LE MORAL.**_

_**D'UNE PART, J'AI DES SOUCIS AVEC MES EX DEPUIS UN MOMENT DEJA,**_

_**MAIS BON, CELA TOUT LE MONDE LE SAIT, LOL.**_

_**ENSUITE, J'AI APPRIS UNE MAUVAISE NOUVELLE,**_

_**MAIS ALORS TRES MAUVAISE, QUI CONCERNE UN PROCHE DE MA FAMILLE.**_

_**CERTES, CELA NE FAIT PAS PLAISIR A ENTENDRE, MAIS C'EST LA VIE.**_

_**ENFIN BREF, TOUT CELA POUR DIRE MERCI, VOUS ETES GENIAUX.**_

_**GRACE A VOUS, J'OUBLIE MES PBs.**_

_**JE SAIS, JE POSTE CELA SUR CHACUNE DE MES FICTIONS**_

_**ET CERTAINS DOIVENT SE DEMANDER POURQUOI JE POSTE CELA.**_

_**CE N'EST PAS POUR LES REVIEWS, NON LOIN DE LA, CAR JE M'EN FOU D'EN AVOIR OU PAS.**_

_**JE TIENS SIMPLEMENT A PRECISER QUE GRACE AUX FICTIONS,**_

_**JE VAIS BIEN, MAIS SI DES FOIS JE NE POSTE PAS**_

_**IL FAUT QUE VOUS SACHIEZ MON ETAT D'ESPRIT ACTUEL.**_

_**VOILA POURQUOI JE METS CE MEME MESSAGE SUR CHACUNE DE MES FICTIONS.**_

_**ALORS, D'APRES VOUS, QUI EST CE VISITEUR MYSTERE ?**_

_**1. BELLA**_

_**2. JASPER**_

_**POUR LE LEMON, JE SAIS QUE VOUS AURIEZ PREFERE QUE CE SOIT AVEC BELLA,**_

_**MAIS TANYA EST LA POUR RENDRE EDWARD COMPLETEMENT DESORIENTE.**_

_**DU COUP, COMME ELLE SAIT QUE DEPUIS 2 ANS,**_

_**LUI ET BELA SONT AU POINT MORT A CE NIVEAU LA,**_

_**ELLE EN PROFITE,**_

_**MAIS PLUS POUR LONGTEMPS, JE VOUS RASSURE.**_

_**POUR CEUX QUI LE SOUHAITENT,**_

_**J'AI UNE ADRESSE MSN.**_

_**SI VOUS DESIREZ ME PARLER DE MES FICTIONS, JE SUIS LA.**_

_**EN TOUT CAS, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS, MISES EN ALERTE. CELA ME FAIT PLAISIR.**_

_**A DEMAIN POUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse " BIZ**_

_**J-32 AVANT MES 21 ANS**_

_**ET J-44 AVANT LA SORTIE D'ECLIPSE**_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Pris en flagrant délit

Je venais d'arriver à mon travail. Je n'avais pas supporté le fait qu'Alice me fasse un lavage de cerveau. A vrai dire, je ne supportais plus rien aujourd'hui. Tout me devenait pénible et dur. Je n'avais plus envie de rien, même pas de sauver mon propre couple. Je perdais sans doute, toutes mes illusions, mais l'envie de me battre me manquait. Alice avait probablement raison. Je devais préserver mon couple. Edward m'aimait encore, peut-être, mais au fond de moi, j'étais déjà morte. Inutile de se battre davantage dans ces cas-là.

En entrant dans la salle des professeurs, je fus heureuse de trouver mon frère. Lui, contrairement à moi, rayonnait le bonheur. La vie de jeune marié lui réussissait. Rosalie le rendait heureux et épanoui.

- Hey, Emmett, fis-je, en arrivant à sa hauteur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Oh, Bellissima ! Me serra-t-il dans ses bras. Je suis en pleine forme. Rose est sensass ! Si tu savais, hier soir au lit, comment avec mon pénis, elle m'a...

- Epargne nous les détails de ta vie sexuelle Em ! Le coupai-je.

- Toi, tu déprimes !

- Merci de le remarquer, mais... Oui, bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas la grande forme en ce moment, mais je vais me refaire, tu me connais ! Dis-je en m'asseyant.

- Justement et je m'inquiète un peu. Alice m'a téléphoné ce matin, après ton départ et m'a tout raconté. Je suis désolée pour toi petite soeur. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de lui casser sa tronche, à l'autre...

- Emmett, calme-toi ! Cela ne sert à rien de réagir ainsi.

- Pas quand ça concerne ma soeur. Attends Bella, il t'a traitée comme une moins que rien, battue et jetée à la porte. Il n'a pas le droit !

- Il ne m'a frappée que... deux fois, parlai-je doucement.

- Oui, ben c'est deux fois de trop, s'énerva-t-il.

- Emmett, s'il te plaît !

- Non, Bella ! Bordel, réagis. Ouvre les yeux !

- Emmett ! Assenai-je.

- Non, Bella ! Putain, mais si tu n'es pas heureuse, divorce !

- Je l'ai fait, enfin, je veux, mais..., hésitai-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ! Me demanda-t-il.

- Le courage, avouai-je honteuse.

- Pfff, excuse bidon. Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai plus rien à faire de ta vie. Fais ce que tu veux, puisque tu es têtue, moi aussi je le serais. Ne fais rien si tu ne veux pas, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après ! Restes comme cela, si ça te chante. Je m'en fous ! Hurla-t-il.

- Emmett, tentai-je de le raisonner.

- Non, non ! J'ai mes élèves qui m'attendent, on se revoit plus tard ! S'éclipsa-t-il.

Emmett était professeur de sport, dans la même université que moi. Ainsi, cela nous permettait de nous voir plus souvent. Cela dit, avait-il raison pour autant ? Etait-il sincère dans ses propos ? Devais-je le croire et agir pour mon avenir ? Je ne pouvais y répondre maintenant, car à mon tour j'allai rejoindre mes élèves.

**_PDV Edward_**

Jasper se tenait là devant moi. Un duel du regard avait lieu entre nous deux. Je savais que je venais de faire une énorme bêtise, mais j'espérai que mon beau-frère et meilleur ami me comprendrait un peu. J'étais complètement perdu, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Lui seul pouvait m'aider, enfin je l'espérai.

- Décidément, toujours aussi con, maugréa-t-il, à peine entré.

- Jasper, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je...

- Non, c'est bon. J'ai cru que Bella devenait folle, mais je pense à croire qu'elle a raison.

Bella ! Nom à ne surtout pas prononcer. Sujet qui fâche.

- Tanya, laisse-nous, ordonnai-je.

- Tiens, maintenant c'est Tanya et plus Mlle Denali ? Les choses vont vite dis donc, se moqua-t-il.

Celle-ci partit, alors que je fixais mon associé énervé et déçu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'excuser. Ce que je pouvais être stupide ! Je n'aimais pas agir ainsi avec elle, elle ne l'avait pas mérité.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Me enquis-je une fois ma secrétaire partie.

- Ce qu'il me prend ? Non, mais tu plaisantes là ?

- Pas du tout !

- Ecoute, Edward je ne te reconnais plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Cela ne te regarde pas ! Me renfrognai-je.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis le mari de ta soeur, ton beau-frère et je m'inquiète pour toi. Cela ne te ressemble pas de réagir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que j'en ai marre, ça te va ? Je veux refaire ma vie, lui avouai-je.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es imbécile, ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis cela ! Insista-t-il.

- Ma vie est fichue. Alors, j'essaie de m'en refaire un autre.

- Mais ouvre les yeux, bon sang. Tanya n'est pas faite pour toi, affirma-t-il.

- Ah bon ! Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- Voyons Edward, elle se sert de toi. Elle..., apparemment le lavage de cerveau marche.

- J'aimerai bien voir cela. Je suis assez grand pour faire mon propre jugement. Je n'ai besoin de personne !

- Que tu crois ! Ecoute, je t'ai connu, plus dévoué, plus..., amoureux de la vie et surtout de Bella. Souviens-toi comme vous étiez il y a encore quelques temps ! Je... Tu as tellement changé !

- Je ne crois pas. C'est toi qui as changé et qui me voit différemment, l'accusai-je.

- Tu es en plein délire. Mais bon, visiblement cela ne sert à rien de parler avec toi !

- C'est elle qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui ? Arqua-t-il.

- Elle, Bella ta femme !

- Ex. Bientôt, on sera divorcé, lui rappelai-je.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas déposé les papiers. Putain tu es avocat et tu sais tout comme moi, comment marchent les divorces. Mais en agissant ainsi, je vois que tu ne veux pas trop le faire à vrai dire. Cela prouve que tu l'aimes encore !

- Ridicule, rétorquai-je.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison, avança-t-il.

- Non, tu as tord, Jasper !

- Alors, pourquoi agir ainsi ?

- Je vais le faire, je... Je n'ai pas eu le temps, tout simplement !

- Pas eu le temps ? Non, mais je suis à la soirée « Drôle de rire, ou quoi » ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Arrête de te foutre de moi, veux-tu ! Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieux, moi !

- Très bien, alors que vas-tu faire désormais ? Comment vois-tu ton avenir ?

- Je vais..., divorcer, ce serait un bon début et ensuite, je... Refaire ma vie avec Tanya et qui sait, peut-être avoir une famille avec elle. Bella ne semble plus pouvoir m'en donner, mais Denali oui, donc...

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule !

J'étais sidéré. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle écoutait aux portes maintenant ? Je ne la connaissais pas ainsi. Là, j'étais vraiment mal barré.

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

_**JE DOIS VOUS SIGNALER QUE SI JE NE POSTE PAS PLUS SOUVENT,**_

_**C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT QUE JE NE PEUX PAS.**_

_**EN FAIT, JE POSTE TOUS LES JOURS UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE SUR UNE DE MES FICTIONS,**_

_**SOIT UN CHAPITRE PAR JOUR, MAIS PAS SUR CHAQUE FICTION.**_

_**C'EST POUR CELA QUE DES FOIS, IL Y A DE L'ATTENTE.**_

_**IL FAUT QUE VOUS COMPRENIEZ QUE J'AI MES ETUDES**_

_**ET CELA ET PLUS IMPORTANT POUR MOI.**_

_**SI JE VOUS DIS CELA, C'EST PARCE QUE L'ON M'EN A DEJA PARLE.**_

_**DONC DESOLEE SI CELA N'EST PAS ASSEZ RAPIDE, MAIS JE NE PEUX FAIRE MIEUX.**_

_**ET ENCORE, AVANT JE NE POSTAIS QU'UNE FOIS PAR SEMAINE,**_

_**MAIS JE ME SUIS DIT QUE**__**JE FERAI UN EFFORT POUR VOUS.**_

_**MAIS PLUS, JE NE PEUX PAS. DESOLEE**_

_**ALORS, D'APRES VOUS, QUI EST CE VISITEUR ?**_

_**QUE VA T'IL SE PASSER ?**_

_**1) Bella**_

_**2) Tanya**_

_**3) Alice**_

_**A DEMAIN SUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse " Biz**_

_**J-27 AVANT MES 21 ANS**_

_**ET J-39 AVANT LA SORTIE D'ECLIPSE**_


	10. Chapitre 9 : La demande de divorce

_**TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR L'ENORME RETARD. JE SAIS, JE N'AI AUCUNE EXCUSE, ENFIN SI, MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS RESPONSABLE. LA FAUTE REVIENT ENTIEREMENT A ORANGE. JE VOUS EXPLIQUE...**_

_**DEPUIS LE MOIS DE MAI, J'AI DE GROS SOUCIS DE CONNEXION. J'AI TELEPHONE A MON FOURNISSEUR D'ACCES ET IL M'A PROPOSE LA VISITE D'UN TECHNICIEN. J'AI DONC ACCEPTE, N'AYANT PAS D'AUTRES CHOIX. ILS SONT VENUS, COMME CONVENU, AU BOUT D'UNE SEMAINE. DEJA, ILS VOUS FONT ATTENDRE DES HEURES AU TELEPHONE (ET OUI, ON PAYE POUR LEUR TELEPHONER) ET ENSUITE, ILS SONT VENUS, MAIS PAS TOUT DE SUITE. BON, DEJA RIEN QU'AVEC CELA, J'ETAIS ENERVEE.**_

_**ENSUITE, LE TECHNICIEN, VIENT ET M'ANNONCE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE DEBOURSE 200 EUROS POUR CHANGER UN FIL. LA, INUTILE DE VOUS DIRE COMMENT J'AI REAGI, MAIS DEVANT LUI, JE ME SUIS CONTROLEE. JE SUIS POLIE, TOUT DE MEME. QUAND IL A VU QUE L'ON ETAIT PAS TRES CHAUD A DEBOURSER 200 EUROS, RIEN QUE POUR UN FIL, ALORS QUE LES LIGNES LEUR APPARTIENNENT, IL M'A DIT, QUE CELA POUVAIT ATTENDRE. QUE FINALEMENT, IL ETAIT BON ET QUE L'ON AVAIT PAS A LE CHANGER.**_

_**MAIS LE BONHEUR EST DE COURT DUREE, CAR QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD, LA CONNEXION, A DE NOUVEAU PLANTEE ET CETTE FOIS-CI, POUR DE BON. J'AI RE-DE-NOUVEAU TELEPHONE ET UN TECHNICIEN EST UNE NOUVELLE FOIS VENU ; MAIS CETTE FOIS CI, POUR CHANGER LE FIL. LA CONNEXION NE MARCHAIT TOUJOURS PAS. J'AI RETELEPHONE UNE TROISIEME FOIS ET SAVEZ VOUS CE QUE L'ON M'A REPONDU ? JE CROIS QUE J'AURAI TUE LA FEMME.**_

_**AU SERVICE DEPANNAGE, LA FEMME QUI S'EST OCCUPE DE MON CAS, M'A DIT QUE LE FIL, QUE L'ON A CHANGE, CE N'ETAIT PAS CELUI-LA ET QU'ILS VONT DEVOIR REVENIR. JE LUI AI DEMANDE ALORS QUAND ET LA, C'ETAIT LA GOUTTE D'EAU DE TROP. LE FIL NE SERA PAS CHANGE AVANT LE 5 JUILLET. VOILA CE QUE LA GENTILLE MADAME M'A DIT. LA JE SUIS LITTERALEMENT SORTI DE MES GONGS. AU DAIBLE LES POLITESSES. JE VOUS JURE QUE F... T... SE SOUVIENDRA DE MOI. NON, MAIS JE VOUS JURE. ET PENDANT CE TEMPS, ON DOIT PAYER LE MONTANT DE L'ABONNEMENT. CELA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME CA. SURTOUT QUE C'EST MOI QUI PAYE ET NON MES PARENTS. EN PLUS, POUR LE MOMENT, JE NE PEUX PRENDRE AUTRE CHOSE, CAR L'ADAPTATION POUR RECEVOIR DES CONCURRENTS N'A PAS ENCORE EU LIEUE.**_

_**PAS DE PANIQUE? JE NE VOUS OUBLIE PAS, MAIS ETANT DONNE QUE JE ME CONNECTE DEPUIS CHEZ QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, LES SUITES SERONT UN PEU PLUS ESPACEES. J'ESPERE QUE VOUS COMPRENDREZ MON DESARROI ET QUE VOUS ME PARDONNEREZ. SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE.**_

J'étais arrivée à l'université, afin d'assurer mes cours. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la conversation, que j'avais échangé quelques secondes plus tôt avec Emmett. Et s'il avait raison ? Et si je devais prendre mon destin en main et enfin demander le divorce ? J'étais complètement perdue. Je savais plus quoi faire. Une chose était certaine, mon esprit n'était pas du tout avec mes élèves. J'étais complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Je venais de comprendre, soudainement, que si je restais ici, ma vie ne changerait pas. Je m'excusai donc auprès de mes étudiants et partis rejoindre ma voiture. Je savais ce que je devais faire et où aller.

Je démarrai et partis chercher les papiers qu'il me fallait. J'en avais besoin, si je voulais sauver mon avenir. Une fois ces choses récupérées, je me dirigeai vers le cabinet Cullen & Cie. Je me garai à ma place habituelle, enfin, celle que j'étais censée occupée, mais aujourd'hui, mon stationnement privé était occupé par un superbe BMW cabriolet noir. La poisse ! Je savais qui était à l'origine de tout cela, Tanya. Je poursuivis mon chemin et tentai de stationner mon véhicule un peu plus loin. En descendant, je vis ce qui m'attendait. La bouse de vache était désormais ma nouvelle amie. Ce n'était définitivement pas mon jour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, après une furtive tentative de nettoyage, je rentrais, telle une furie dans le cabinet de mon mari. Je ne portais même pas attention aux clients, qui eux, me fixaient du regard. Avant même que je ne puisse accéder à son bureau, Tanya sa secrétaire en sortit. En me voyant, elle afficha un regard de supériorité.

- Bella, quelle agréable surprise, se réjouit-elle faussement.

- Ne prends pas cet air-là avec moi, Tanya !

- Quel air, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

- Cet air de supériorité, cela ne prend pas avec moi !

- Ah oui, moi je n'ai pas remarqué. En même temps...

- Stop, m'énervai-je. Ca suffit !

Elle rit. Ce qu'elle pouvait me sembler antipathique.

- D'ailleurs, où est mon mari, ajoutai-je.

- Oh, il est avec Jasper. Oui, tous les deux discutent d'une affaire importante.

- Oui, ben cela pourra attendre deux minutes. Mon cas est beaucoup plus important, affirmai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau.

- Bella, m'interpella Tanya.

Je me retournais, lui faisant face.

- Bella, tu peux me le remettre, je me chargerais de lui transmettre, me proposa-t-elle.

- Non, ça va. Je te remercie !

- Es-tu sûre ? Insista-t-elle.

- Oui, merci. Ca concerne Edward et moi. Ce sont...les papiers du divorce. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, avouai-je difficilement.

A ma révélation, son visage s'illumina.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, mais encore une fois, cela ne te concerne pas, me répétai-je.

- Je crois que tu te trompes Bella ! Lâcha-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Edward et moi sommes ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant. Tout ce qui le concerne, me concerne aussi.

- Toi et... Edward...en...ensemble ? Bégayai-je.

- Oui, Edward ne t'en a pas parlé ? Dit-elle fièrement

- Non, enfin je l'ai deviné à vrai dire, mais..., depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

- Oh, depuis, disons..., quelques mois.

- Mon mari a été plus malin que moi, à ce jeu-là, plaisantai-je, bien que cela ne me fasse pas rire

- Bella, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je sais qu'entre toi et Eddy, rien ne va plus, mais crois-moi. C'est mieux ainsi. Au moins, vous serez plus heureux tous les deux.

- Pardon ?

- Après ton accident, Edward était si...anéanti, après avoir découvert ta soudaine stérilité, suite à la perte de votre bébé. Etant donné que j'étais fertile, Ed s'est consolé dans mes bras.

- Tu mens, criai-je.

- Non, Bella ! Je suis sincère. Tu es une bonne amie et je ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre ton amitié. Et de plus, je ne veux que votre bonheur. Vous serez mieux ainsi, Eddy et toi !

- Tu délires là, ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas sérieuse !

- Edward te mens depuis le début, Bella. Il ne t'a épousée que pour obtenir la gloire, le prestige.

- Edward ne ferait jamais cela, maugréai-je.

- Oh, si ! Crois-moi, il me l'a dit. Il m'a raconté, après nos moments intimes, comment il s'est servi de toi pour assurer sa carrière, son travail.

- Je...impossible. Ecoute, Tanya, je..., je vais aller lui parler.

Je partis me mettre à sa porte et sans même prendre le temps d'annoncer ma présence, j'entrais dans le bureau de mon mari, le fixant du regard.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule !

- Bella, que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit-il.

- Comment as-tu pu, te servir de moi, pour ton propre intérêt ? Je te hais ! Hurlai-je.

Jasper, présent dans la pièce, quitta les lieux en me voyant.

- De quoi tu me parles ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Tu le sais très bien. Comment as-tu pu ? Tu n'es qu'un ...

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive enfin ? M'interrompit-il. As-tu perdu la tête au point de divaguer, ou d'inventer ?

- Et en plus, tu te fous de moi ! Rétorquai-je. Génial. Au fait, pour ta gouverne, tu n'auras pas besoin de le faire, je m'en charge pour toi. Je suis venue t'apporter les papiers du divorce. On se retrouve lundi matin, 9 heures, devant le juge, afin de signer les papiers.

Je jetais sur son bureau les dossiers. Il me lançait un regard noir, ne sachant pas trop la raison de mon intérêt soudain à divorcer.

- Si tu le prends comme cela, alors OK ! Très bien, bon débarras. Vas retrouver ton indien, il te convient mieux que moi, apparemment.

- Non, mais je rêve ! Tu me dégoûtes, rien que de t'entendre. Comment peux-tu penser cela de moi ?

- Et c'est toi qui dit cela ? Laisse-moi rire. Plein de gens-t-ont vu avec lui, lança-t-il.

La seule personne avec qui j'ai été vue dans la rue, était mon frère. Mon meilleur ami, Jacob, ne me voit qu'au travail. Il n'a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi ; et il ne se passera jamais rien. Mais le fait qu'Edward pense cela de moi, me fit mal, très mal.

- Ah oui et qui ? Le piégeai-je.

- Euh... ben, Tanya et...euh..., plein d'autre, mais cela ne te regarde pas !

- Tu n'as aucune preuve Edward, alors que moi, oui.

- Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Voulut-il savoir.

- Les bleus que tu m'as faits, la violence que tu m'infliges depuis quelque temps. Je suis malheureuse Ed !

- Et moi ? Tu crois que je suis heureux avec toi ? Tu crois que j'aime cette situation ? Bella, depuis deux ans, je suis mort avec cet accident !

- C'est la première fois que tu m'en parles. Jamais tu ne m'as... confié tes peines, tes doutes... J'ai même cru que tu ne m'aimais pas.

- Oh non, je ne t'aime pas, pas comme tu m'aimes toi !

Il venait de m'avouer la vérité. Mon coeur allait exploser, mais je prenais sur moi, pour ne pas le lui montrer.

- On n'est pas fait pour être ensemble Bella, poursuivit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

- Surtout depuis que tu es avec ta salope. Cette trainée a ruiné notre couple, arquai-je.

- Pardon ? Tanya est plus remarquable que toi. Elle ne m'est pas infidèle, elle, l'accusai-je.

- Tu veux me faire souffrir en fait, car au fond de toi, tu m'aimes encore, affirmai-je convaincue.

- Non, Bella. Notre couple est mort.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Oh que si ! Je le suis.

Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Moi aussi.

- Edward, je vais te dire une chose. En fait, tu as raison. Tu n'es rien pour moi, tout comme moi pour toi. Je suis venue pour simplement te demander de me rendre ma liberté. Je veux que tu signes ces papiers du divorce.

- Je le ferai, mais maintenant, peux-tu sortir ?

- Une minute de plus avec toi me donne la nausée. Ah au fait, j'oubliais, avec Jacob, on va avoir un bébé, mentis-je.

Avant de sortir de son bureau, je pus remarquer qu'il était triste et dégouté. Apparemment, j'avais gagné. Il était anéanti d'apprendre ce mensonge, qui pour lui, n'en était pas un. Au passage, j'en profitais pour ridiculiser Tanya. L'effet que je faisais, semblait marcher.

_**COUCOU,**_

_**JE SAIS, VOUS DETESTEZ CE COMPORTEMENT,**_

_**CET EDWARD SI... MAIS LA SEULE RESPONSABLE EST TANYA.**_

_**C'EST ELLE QU'IL FAUT HAIR.**_

_**QUEL COMPORTEMENT AVEZ VOUS AIME : BELLA OU EDWARD ?**_

_**POUR LE LEMON, IL FAUDRA ENCORE ATTENDRE UN PEU.**_

_**MERCI DE VOTRE FIDELITE. BIZ**_

_**VENDREDI J'AI 21 ANS. J'AI HATE D'Y ETRE**_

_**ET J- 18 AVANT LA SORTIE D'ECLIPSE**_


	11. Chapitre 10 : Nostalgie

**_PDV Edward_**

Ma vie venait de prendre un tournant. Bella, ma future ex-femme, venait de sortir de mon bureau, telle qu'elle y était entrée. Après une énième dispute houleuse, elle m'avait annoncé le divorce. Dire que cela me réjouissait, serait un mensonge. Même si, plus rien n'était envisageable, depuis des années, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver des sentiments envers elle. Une partie de moi rêvait de nous voir à nouveau réunis, Isabella et moi, puis une autre partie, désirait plus que tout que le divorce soit prononcé. Néanmoins, il m'était difficile d'effacer d'un simple claquement de doigts ces dernières années. Et pour certaines, elles étaient merveilleuses. Mon couple a nagé dans le bonheur et à l'époque, rien ne pouvait nous arriver ; du moins, je le pensais. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa joie si communicante, de la tendresse échangée entre elle et moi. Il y avait des jours, où ces moments étaient un peu plus nombreux que d'ordinaire, surtout le jour de nos fiançailles.

**_Flashback_**

Ce matin-là, je m'étais réveillé en sursaut. En effet, mon beau-frère Emmett, avait la gentillesse, de m'inviter à chasser avec lui. Il savait que j'avais horreur d'être réveillé. Une seule personne le pouvait. Mais même en lui disant des dizaines de fois, le frère de ma nana n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je lui avais indiqué que je ne pouvais pas, car j'avais d'autre projet en tête. Il m'avait d'abord regardé bizarrement, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, il sourcilla. Apparemment, il avait compris.

- Oh, tu t'es enfin décidé à sauter le pas ! Lança-t-il enfin.

- Et oui, Em. J'ai enfin pris ma décision, confirmai-je.

- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt. Tu vas enfin sauter le pas. Ma chère petite soeur va enfin devenir une femme.

- Elle l'est déjà depuis longtemps, fis-je.

- Juste une chose, vas-y doucement. Elle n'a encore...,enfin tu vois, sourit-il.

- Emmett, laisse-moi gérer ! Lui demandai-je.

- OK, OK, c'est toi qui vas t'en charger et honnêtement, je préfère que ma petite soeur ait sa première fois avec toi, plutôt qu'avec un crétin m'annonça-t-il.

OK, il n'avait rien compris.

- Emmett, je ne parlais pas de dépuceler ta soeur, bien que cela soit déjà fait. Je veux juste lui demander sa main. Je compte épouser Isabella, lui avouai-je finalement.

- Oh, je vois tu... OK, répéta-t-il sans conviction.

Soudain, ses yeux me fixèrent et son visage devint étonnement surpris.

- Tu comptes épouser ma petite soeur ? Assena-t-il.

- Je...oui, c'est ce que je viens de te dire.

- OK, alors, loin de moi l'idée de te détester, mais je tiens à ma soeur plus que tout et je sais que tu es un type bien. Cela dit, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma Bella.

Ma Bella ? Le fait qu'il dise « Ma Bella » ne présageait rien de bon, qui aille.

- Et autant que je te connaisse, je sais que tu aimes les femmes.

- Em, c'était il y a des années, bien avant que je rencontre ta...

- Laisse-moi finir, me coupa-t-il. Je connais ton tempérament pour le sexe féminin. Néanmoins, je te connais depuis des années et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je me suis toujours promis de trouver quelqu'un de bien pour ma soeur et je crois, non j'en suis sûr ; je suis d'ores et déjà certain que tu es celui qu'il faut pour ma soeurette.

- Tu veux dire que...

- J'accepte que tu épouses ma soeur, me permit-il.

Je me réjouis, face à l'accord d'Emmett. En même temps, pour épouser Isabella, je n'avais pas besoin d'obtenir son autorisation, mais comme il acceptait, je l'ai pris bien volontiers.

- Merci, merci Emmett. C'est super, le remerciai-je, en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Oui, ben, n'en fais pas trop. Je ne voudrais pas me transformer en gonzesse. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais pour la chasse, c'est mort alors ?

- Oui, désolé Em. On se fera ça une autre fois.

- Pas de problème. Bon, je te laisse et tiens moi au courant. Je veux savoir ce que Bella fera, même si je connais déjà sa réponse.

- Oui, c'est cela. A plus Emmett !

Il partit, me mimant le trajet de moi à son oeil. Je comprenais très bien son geste. Même si j'allais faire officiellement partie de la famille, il ne se chargerait pas de me surveiller, de loin comme de près.

Une heure plus tard, Bella arriva enfin. Même si, elle est moi vivions ensemble officieusement, je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment si important. Je m'étais donc préparé depuis des semaines. On avait d'abord dîné sur le balcon de mon appartement, puis la danse dans le salon avait suivi, pour finir par un échange physique. Etant en manque de son corps, j'avais embrassé son coup, pour lui faire comprendre mon envie. Je n'avais pas eu le courage, à ce moment-là, de lui demander. Je m'attardais donc à mon seul but.

Je poursuivais mon assaut, la délectation de sa peau, même si j'en connaissais déjà tous les recoins. Je descendais sur sa poitrine, quand Bella m'interrompit.

- Edward, je... Pas ce soir !

- Pourquoi ? Me enquis-je.

- Je..., il faut qu'on parle, m'apprit-elle.

- Tu... que ce passe-t-il Bella ?

- Rien, c'est juste que..., hésita-t-elle en fixant le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- Hey, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, lui dis-je, en relevant sa tête vers moi.

- Je... Edward, j'aimerais qu'on vive ensemble !

- Mais c'est déjà le cas, mon amour.

- Officiellement, s'entend !

- Oh, j'en serai ravi, mais... j'émets une condition toutefois.

- Laquelle ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Epouse-moi ! Lui proposai-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, étonnée de ma requête. Puis se reprit très vite.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Bella, devenons mari et femme, la coupai-je.

- Je..., j'accepte si en échange, tu fais quelque chose pour moi.

Elle me fixa avec des yeux malicieux. Apparemment, elle avait une idée dans la tête.

- Embrasse-moi, m'ordonna-t-elle en se rapprochant de moi.

Je m'exécutais. Je ne pouvais pas me refuser à cette femme. Elle était tout pour moi. Je la soulevais et l'amenais jusqu'à mon lit, qui plusieurs fois par semaine, était aussi le sien. Je ne prenais même pas le temps de la mettre à l'aise, m'attaquant à sa poitrine. J'ôtais le haut de ma douce et dégrafais son soutien gorge. Je malaxais son sein gauche et mordillais son téton droit. Elle gémit, aimant la douce torture que je lui prodiguai. Je relevai ma tête et vit dans son regard, l'envie qui y trônait. Je le désirais, je la voulais. Je l'embrassai à nouveau et repris mon parcours sur son corps. Cette fois-ci, je m'attaquais à son entrejambe. Je défis son pantalon et plongeai mon index, par-dessous sa culotte. Je malaxais son clitoris. Elle hurla de bien-être. Je la regardais dans les yeux, me jetant derechef sur ses lèvres. Je savourais ce baiser, ne voulant pas qu'il se finisse, mais je dus y mettre fin. Isabella me repoussa gentiment et me regarda- Edward, prends moi ! Fais moi jouir, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Je ne me fis pas prier, pour lui donner ce dont elle désirait. Elle était mon bonheur et j'étais comblé en cet instant. Je nous ôtais nos derniers effets, qui nous empêchaient de n'être qu'un et une fois complètement nus, je rentrais doucement en elle. Mes vas et viens étaient contrôlés et rapides. Le fait d'être en Isabella était...il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire, tellement cette sensation était plus que merveilleuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, je jouis, malgré moi. Je voulais que cette sensation dure, mais la repousser, m'était absolument impossible. Ma femme ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Une fois notre sport terminé, nous nous écroulâmes sur le lit. Ces moments étaient...uniques, intenses, mais...ils n'étaient rien qu'à nous. Ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Tout avait disparu.

**_De nos jours_**

Voilà comment mon mariage avait été merveilleux, jusqu'à ce... Il ne fallait pas..., plus que j'y pense. Cela ne faisait que me faire souffrir. D'ailleurs, qu'étais-je censé faire ? Qui désirait m'aider ? J'étais complètement perdu. Plus rien n'était bon dans ma vie. Tout n'était que gâchis. La vie était si... Tout était si compliqué. Je devais réfléchir à mon présent, sans personne pour fausser mon jugement.

_**SALUT,**_

_**J'AVAIS FAIT UN SUPER PARAGRAPHE, SUR LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE,**_

_**MAIS PAR UNE MAUVAISE MANIPULATION, J'AI TOUT EFFACE SANS ENREGISTRER.**_

_**DU COUP, J'AI DU RECOMMENCER.**_

_**C'EST UNE GRANDE PREMIERE POUR MOI, CAR JE M'ETAIS INTERDITE DE POSTER UN FLASH BACK DANS UNE DE MES FICTIONS.**_

_**JE PENSAIS QUE CELA NE SERVAIT A RIEN,**_

_**MAIS FINALEMENT, JE ME SUIS DIT, COMMENT COMPRENDRE L'HISTOIRE SINON ?**_

_**ENFIN BREF, JE DOIS DIRE QUE LE RESULTAT NE ME DEPLAIT PAS,**_

_**MEME SI JE SUIS UN PEU DECUE QUE CETTE PARTIE AIT ETE EFFACEE**_

_**ET QUE JE DOIVE RECOMMENCER.**_

_**DE PLUS, JE NE DESIRAIS PAS METTRE DE LEMON POUR LE MOMENT,**_

_**CAR JE TROUVAIS CELA TROP TOT.**_

_**LE FAIT QUE VOUS AVEZ TROP ATTENDU POUR MES PRECEDENTES FICTIONS,**_

_**M'A ENCOURAGE A LE METTRE AVANT.**_

_**VOILA, MON MONOLOGUE, AUSSI DEBILE PUISSE ETRE,**_

_**ENFIN TERMINE, QU'AVEZ VOUS PENSE DE CE CHAPITRE ?**_

_**BON, MES PETITES LEMONIAQUES, A TRES VITE, BIZ LUNE BLANCHE.**_

_**P.S : LUNDI, NEW CHAPITRE SUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse "**_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Alice reste Alice

Je sortais du bureau de mon mari. Ma vie venait de prendre un tournant. Je savais, même si cela ne me plaisait guère, ce que je devais faire. A peine assise dans ma voiture, je me lassais aller. Les larmes retenues pendant trop longtemps semblaient vouloir sortir. Même si, je tentais de prouver le contraire, je n'étais pas si forte. Je me soulageais de ma vie gâchée, du désastre que j'ai crée, de tout ce que j'ai détruit. J'étais responsable de mon enfer.

Alors que je me lamentais toujours sur mon sort, je fus surprise d'entendre mon téléphone sonner. Je sortis ce dernier de mon sac et décrochai immédiatement.

- Allô, sanglotai-je.

- Bella, comment vas-tu ? Jasper viens de me téléphoner et m'a tout raconté. Que t'a donc répondu Edward ?

- Je... Alice, je vais divorcer, pleurnichai-je.

- Je suis désolée ma puce, mais...cela vaut mieux ainsi. Edward se rendra compte de sa bêtise et...

- Non, je ne veux pas. Je l'aime en...encore, articulai-je difficilement sous les larmes qui m'assaillirent.

- Bella, il faut qu'il se rende compte de son erreur. Et crois-moi, cela le fera changer d'avis, à moi que...

- Aliiiice, redoublai-je mes pleurs.

- Bella, écoute. Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. Je passe te prendre. Où es-tu ?

- Non, je..., je soufflais un bon coup. Je vais retourner travailler.

- Mais Bella, tu...

- Alice, arrête ! Dis-je à nouveau dans les larmes.

- Bon, où es-tu ?

- Devant le cabinet d'Edward !

- OK, j'arrive ! Ne bouge pas ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Elle raccrocha sans que je puisse riposter. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter et je n'étais pas vraiment en état de conduire. Je n'en avais pas l'envie, ni même le courage à vrai dire. J'attendis donc patiemment la venue de ma belle-soeur et meilleure amie.

**_PDV Edward_**

Bella était partie et depuis, je n'arrivais plus à me mettre au travail. Je pensais constamment à elle, à notre histoire bientôt terminée. J'aurai tellement voulu améliorer les choses, mais cela n'était guère possible. Je devais penser à mon avenir et notamment à mon travail. Je me remis donc dans mes dossiers. Enfin, je l'espérai.

- Edward Cullen, hurla Alice en entrant dans mon bureau, telle une furie ! Permets-moi de te dire, que tu es un imbécile. Comment peux-tu... non, comment oses-tu, te comporter ainsi avec ta chère femme ?

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Bella m'a contactée en pleurs. Ce que tu lui fais vivre est un enfer. Elle ne supporte plus cette situation.

- Et moi, qui se soucie de moi ? Assenai-je.

- On se soucie de toi, Bella aussi ! Elle t'aime encore, malgré tout ce que tu lui fais subir !

- Je n'ai pas été très correct avec elle, c'est vrai, mais...

- Pas très correct ? Me coupa-t-elle. Tu as été une véritable ordure avec elle, oui !

Alice ne mâchait pas ses mots, comme toujours !

- Tu lui as fait vivre un enfer, elle ne vit plus depuis des années ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Et moi, tu crois que je n'ai pas souffert de la perte de mon bébé ?

- Ecoute Edward, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire cela. Je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant et..., je sais que tu es un homme bien. Il t'arrive par moment de déconner, mais... Souviens toi, de par le passé, comme vous étiez heureux, comme vous étiez bien !

- Oui, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est le passé !

- Oh, ce que tu peux être têtu par moment ! Je sais que tu aimes Bella et que Bella t'aime. Seulement, si vous ne vous efforcez pas, cela ne résoudra pas vos soucis de couple.

- Et qui te dit que nous le voulons ? M'énervai-je presque.

- Tu es bouché ou quoi ? Pourquoi t'entêter à ce point ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir admettre que...

- Que ? Finis-je, à sa place.

- Qui t'a raconté tous ces propos ? Qui te fait croire tout cela ?

- Personne ! Répondis-je, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir.

- Et comment se passe ta relation avec ta secrétaire ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? Tanya ?

Oh non, si on parlait de Tanya, cela allait encore plus m'embrouiller et ce n'est pas ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Oui, Tanya, confirma Alice.

- Oh ! Et bien, c'est une bonne secrétaire, rien de plus !

- Et sexuellement ! Insista-t-elle.

- Alice, mais tu es dingue ! Je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, voyons !

Devais-je lui parler de l'autre soir ? Devais-je lui dire que j'ai failli commettre une erreur ? Non, décidément, Non !

- Ouai, affirma-t-elle, peu convaincue. Bon, je vais y aller, mais je t'ai à l'oeil. Fais gaffe, me menaça-t-elle presque.

- Ah, au fait... Alice, tu pourras dire à ton cher frère, que j'ai réussi à avancer la date de préparation au divorce. Ce sera demain matin, 8 heures.

- Non !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi non ?

- Tu le feras toi-même !

Elle s'éloigna, sans que je puisse la retenir. Décidément, quand Alice avait décidé, on devait s'y tenir. Quelle tête de mule, aussi têtue que moi ! J'allai donc me débrouiller seul.

- Si tu veux, revint-elle dans la pièce, passe ce soir à la maison. Cela me permettra de passer du temps ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de boulot, m'excusai-je.

- Soit, si tu le dis ! Esmée et Carlisle auraient été heureux, ainsi que Jasper.

- Je le sais, mais crois-moi, j'ai énormément de travail en retard ! Insistai-je.

- Comme tu le veux, mais sache que si...

- ... je change d'avis, la coupai-je, je passerai, je sais !

Elle me sourit, et partit. Alice était une vraie chieuse, quand elle le voulait ; elle savait toujours comment obtenir satisfaction. Il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. J'allais donc devoir passer la soirée avec elle, enfin ma famille.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'attendais patiemment dans ma voiture. Alice m'avait promis de venir me récupérer, ne me jugeant pas assez apte à prendre le volant dans mon état. Je tentais de m'occuper l'esprit. Je me demandais comment j'avais pu en arriver là ! Comment avais-je fait pour que mon couple soit si...désastreux, si... Plus rien n'était envisageable, tout était de ma faute et rien que de ma faute J'étais une meurtrière. Si j'avais... rien ne se serait produit, et j'aurai garder mon couple.

- Bella, m'interpella Alice.

Je sursautais.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Cela t'apprendra à être pensive, me nargua-t-elle. Allez, pousse-toi que je conduise.

- Je peux le faire, tu sais !

- Oui, pour qu'ensuite tu m'appelles en plein milieu de la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et que tu paniques ? Non, merci !

- Quoi, mais..., mais non, je...

Je soufflais.

- Alice, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi ?

- Rien Bella, rien ! Tu es juste trop...

- Trop quoi ? Alice, je...

Les larmes me reprirent de nouveau.

- Pourquoi tout échoue autour de moi ? Sanglotai-je. Pou...pourquoi mon couple va si mal ? Au début, on..., on s'aimait, mais depuis que Tanya est entrée dans sa vie, je...

- Chut, me consola-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas la rejeter, sa présence m'apaisait. Cela dit, les larmes étaient toujours là et il me faudrait un temps, avant qu'elles ne se calment. Je le savais. Heureusement pour moi, ça ne dura guère longtemps.

- Bella, tu vibres ! M'apprit-elle.

- Qu...quoi ?

- Tu vibres ! Ton téléphone vibre.

Je compris enfin ce qu'elle me disait. Je recevais un appel, mais mon téléphone étant en silence, il vibra simplement, m'indiquant cet appel.

- Je...je reviens, à tout de suite !

Elle partit, me laissant de l'intimité. Je la regardais du coin de l'oeil, avant de m'apercevoir que sa direction était celle du bureau d'Edward. Pourquoi allait-elle le voir ? Pourquoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Allait-elle lui raconter mon petit moment de faiblesse ? Il rirait en entendant cela, c'était certain. Et cet occupant qui ne voulait pas me lâcher. J'avais un répondeur tout de même. Enfin, je le crus. J'attrapais mon cellulaire et décrochais.

- Allo, répondis-je, sans prendre le temps de voir l'identité de l'appelant.

- Bella, c'est Mike. Je voulais savoir, enfin..., je me fais du souci pour toi. Tes élèves m'ont appris que tu n'étais pas très en forme aujourd'hui et...

- Je suis... euh... pas très en forme, mais je vais bien. Je serai la demain.

- Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Je..., pas trop envie !

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est à propos de ton mari !

Que ne comprenait-il pas, dans "je n'ai pas envie d'en parler" ? Ce n'est pas dur à comprendre pourtant, si ?

- Mike, je...

- Tu m'appelles juste pour cela ? Remarquai-je.

- Non, je..., non ! Je... ça te dit d'aller boire un verre toi et moi ? Juste entre deux collègues ?

- Non, pas trop envie !

- J'arriverai jamais à t'inviter, lança-t-il faussement déçu.

Que pouvait-il m'arriver de bien pire ? Cela allait-il me faire du bien ? En tout cas, rien ne serait plus pire que ma vie en ce moment !

- T'es bête !

- Oui, oui je sais, ça fait partie de mon charme, oui ! Se vanta-t-il. Elégant aussi, mais bête

- Allez, viens boire un café !

Décidément, je n'allais jamais avoir la paix.

- D'accord, j'accepte, mais tu as oublié quelque chose, hein !

- Quoi ? Voulut-il savoir.

- Têtu !

- Ah oui, têtu ! Se souvint-il.

Il avait compris. Il savait que le fait de me harceler avec cela, ne me permettrait pas de prendre les décisions.

- Alors, va pour vendredi ? Me soumit-il.

- Et pourquoi pas demain ? Renchéris-je.

- C'est pas ton jour de congé demain ?

- Si, mais j'ai..., j'ai besoin de travailler !

- Bella, Bella ! Cela ne sera pas bénéfique pour toi, mais... OK, vas pour demain. Disons, 20 heures ?

- Ce n'est plus un verre, mais carrément un repas ?

- Cela te dérange ?

Je ris. Décidément cet homme n'était pas si énervant que je le pensais. Nous verrons bien demain.

- A demain !

Je raccrochais, ne souhaitant pas en entendre d'avantage. Il m'avait légèrement troublée.

- Qui c'était ?

- Alice, cela te plaît-il de me faire peur ?

- Apparemment ça marche avec toi ! Gloussa-t-elle de joie.

- Alors !

- Alors quoi ? Bella, pousse-toi que je roule.

- Non, je suis tout à fait capable de rouler.

- Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Alice, tu n'as jamais besoin de moi, sauf pour...

Elle sourit.

- Tu m'emmènes faire du shopping ? Alice, je... Non !

- Bella, ce soir, Jasper et moi organisons une fête très exceptionnell, et il faut s'habiller en conséquence.

- Hors de question ! Maugréai-je.

- Bella, tu obéis !

- Sinon, quoi ? Alice, faut arrêter ce jeu-là avec moi. Je ne marche plus.

- Très bien, j'aurai au moins essayer ! Abdiqua-t-elle.

Incroyable ! J'ai réussi à ne pas céder à Alice. C'était tout simplement génial. En général, il ne fallait pas refuser une idée d'Alice, mais là, waouh ! Cela dit, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle me réservait pour ce soir et ça me faisait encore plus peur. Même si je savais que tôt ou tard, ma belle-soeur se rattraperait avec une combine. Je m'inquiétais pour la soirée. Alice était désormais la première cachotière du monde.

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

_**CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS CELUI QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ,**_

_**MAIS PAS DE PANIQUE, CELA NE DEVRAIT PLUS TARDER.**_

_**JE PENSE QUE VOUS L'AUREZ DANS LE PROCHAIN OU DEUX CHAPITRE(S).**_

_**CE QUI EST SUR, C'EST QU'IL SERA LA LORS DE LA SOIREE.**_

_**POUR CE QUI EST DU DIVORCE, VOUS NE PENSEZ TOUT DE MEME PAS QU'IL AURA LIEU, SI ?**_

_**MOI, JE LE SAIS, MAIS... DOIS JE VOUS LE DIRE ?**_

_**JE LE REVELERAI QUE SUR MSN.**_

_**JE SUIS SADIQUE APPAREMMENT ET J'AIME CELA VISIBLEMENT.**_

_**AHAHAH !**_

_**BON, OK J'ARRETE !**_

_**BONNE SEMAINE.**_

_**LUNDI RDV SUR " LE PIANISTE ET LA DANSEUSE "**_


	13. Chapitre 12 : La soirée d'Alice

_**Je sais, j'ai posté le chapitre 11 hier.**_

_**Comme vous adorez cette fiction**_

_**et qu'une fois je n'avais pas posté, je vous met la suite.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

_**Bon, allez je vous laisse lire.**_

_**On se retrouve plus bas.**_

Alice m'avait demandé de venir chez elle, une soirée très importante selon elle. Je me doutais qu'elle cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Que pouvait-elle bien prévoir ? Sans doute nous remettre ensemble Edward et moi. Si cela était le cas, ce serait impossible. Mon mari m'avait déjà remplacée. Je devais cependant dire que cette idée... était grotesque. Si Alice avait fait ça, elle était tout simplement stupide, idiote, écervelée, fantasque, géniale, super. Je l'adorais. Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais moi ? Mon couple était fini et je devais m'en convaincre.

Je venais d'arriver devant la maison de ma belle-soeur et meilleure amie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais comme un pressentiment. Stupide je sais, mais que voulez-vous ? Quand ces choses-là sont là, on ne peut les enlever malheureusement. Je soufflais un bon coup, comme pour me donner du courage et me préparer à annoncer ma présence. Je ne pus faire grand-chose, car Alice ouvrit la porte et me tira à l'intérieur. Même si j'y étais habituée à ce comportement, j'étais cela dit, bien étonnée.

- Bella, il faut que je te parle !

- Du calme Alice, je ne vais pas m'envoler, tentai-je de la calmer.

- Bella, il faut que je te parle ! Répéta-t-elle.

- Je t'écoute, fis-je simplement.

Je ne pouvais faire que cela.

- Bella, je..., je sais que cela ne doit pas être facile, mais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, que la sonnette retentit. Alice se rendit à la porte d'entrée et ouvrit.

- Salut la compagnie, lança Emmett en entrant.

- Salut, me levai-je, en le serrant dans mes bras.

Je fis de même avec Rose, sa femme.

- Salut Lili, salua cette dernière.

- Salut Rosie ! Heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Alice !

- Bon les amis, j'ai une chose à vous dire, lâcha-t-elle soudainement.

- On t'écoute, l'autorisa Emmett.

- Voilà, je... Porte d'entrée, encore.

- Je reviens, s'excusa son mari.

Que voulait-elle donc nous dire ? Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

- Carlisle, Esmée, contente que vous soyez venus, se réjouit l'homme de maison.

- Jasper, ce plaisir est pour nous, tu le sais bien, lui répondit-elle.

J'aimais ces deux personnes. Même si mon couple n'était plus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'apprécier les parents de mon mari. Contrairement à Edward, Carlisle et Esmée étaient des gens formidables. Ils s'aimaient depuis des années et lorsque que je les voyais, je ne pouvais m'interdire d'être jalouse et heureuse en même temps. Jalouse, car jamais je n'aurai cela et heureuse, car ils prouvaient que l'amour existait encore.

- Isabella, c'est bien de te voir, m'enlaça ma belle-mère.

- Moi aussi !

- Carlisle, souris-je.

- Bella, me prit-il dans ses bras.

- Bon, asseyez-vous. J'aimerai que l'on passe à l'apéritif, souhaita Alice.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers le divan, afin de nous y installer comme le désirait ma belle-soeur. Alice revint, suivie d'un Jasper complètement changé, avec des bouteilles de champagne. Fêtait-on quelque chose de spécial ? Et pourquoi mon beau-frère avait des étincelles de joie dans les yeux ? Pourquoi depuis quelques jours, il semblait plus heureux ?

- Bella, une coupe ? Me proposa l'hôtesse de maison, en me tendant une flûte à champagne.

- Merci !

Je pris le verre et attendis que tout le monde soit servi. Enfin, si on peut dire cela ainsi.

- Les derniers retardataires, plaisanta Alice, en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en revient avec son ou ses invités. Je ne savais pas combien ils étaient exactement, car je me tenais de dos. Pas très pratique pour percevoir qui était là. Cela dit, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir. Mon coeur battait la chamade, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. J'avais la tête en ébullition. Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Je me retournai et compris. J'avais reconnu ses pas, mais ne voulais pas me l'avouer.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !

Que faisait-il ici ? Alice avait bien prévu son coup. Elle avait prévu tout cela. Son unique but était de nous remettre ensemble.

- Edward, te voilà enfin, l'atteignit Jasper en lui tapotant l'épaule. Vieux, comme c'est bon de te revoir.

- Moi aussi !

- Maman, papa, se réjouit-il.

Ils firent la même chose que précédemment. Ce fut une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Edward, donne-moi ta veste, lui proposa Alice.

- Installe toi ! Tu veux une coupe ? Lui demanda Jasper.

- Merci, je veux bien.

- Et toi mon amour, reprit-il devant sa femme.

- Ah non, surtout pas dans mon état !

- Quoi ton état ? Tu es malade ? S'enquit Rosalie.

Qu'avait donc Alice ? Pourquoi nous avait-elle fait venir ici, si ce n'était pour nous réunir Edward et moi ? Etait-ce si important ?

- Bon Alice, accouche ! M'énervai-je presque.

J'en ignorais la raison, mais je savais que j'allais regretter ces paroles.

- Vous savez tous mon désir d'enfant, mais mon incapacité à en avoir. Vous êtes tous au courant que l'adoption nous avait tenté, mais que finalement, le projet bébé est tombé à l'eau suite à cette histoire de bébés volés ?

- Oui, confirmions-nous tous en choeur.

- Et bien il se trouve que...

- On va avoir un bébé, termina Jasper.

Alice était enceinte. Choses incroyable, mais vrai. Enceinte ? Ce n'était pas possible ! La chance semblait vouloir me tourmenter, me quitter. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas ce bonheur que nos hôtes avaient droit ? Tellement perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que la famille Cullen se réjouissait de la nouvelle. Mais moi, comment étais je censée réagir, comment devais-je faire ? Je fis semblant de me réjouir, même si ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge.

- Bon et si nous passions au repas ?

- Alice, on te suit ! Annonça mon frère.

Alice enceinte ! Ces mots ne quittaient pas mon esprit depuis le début de la soirée. Le repas était servi depuis un petit moment déjà, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être envieuse de ma meilleure amie et en même temps, heureuse. Moi, le seul bébé que j'ai eu, est mort et maintenant, je ne pouvais plus en avoir.

- Bella, ça va ? Me sortit Rosalie de mes pensées.

- Oh, je..., je réfléchissais. Alice, as-tu songé aux prénoms ? M'intéressai-je pour montrer ma presque fausse joie.

- Non, pas encore. C'est trop tôt ! Je ne suis enceinte que de deux mois seulement, mais si tu as des idées...

- Tu verras, ce sont des moments merveilleux. Nous, on les a adoré, n'est-ce pas Esmée ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si Carlisle t'a raconté, mais Jasper quand il était petit, avait une habitude. Il ne pouvait pas sortir dehors sans se rouler dans la boue. Moi cela m'énervait pour les lessives, mais intérieurement, je riais.

Je pus voir qu'elle était heureuse de se remémorer le passé et j'étais heureuse moi aussi, pour elle. D'ailleurs tout le monde lʼétait, sauf le principal intéressé.

- Oh et tu te souviens, enchaîna-t-elle, le moment où il a trouvé intéressant de manger les...

- Maman, stop ! L'arrêta-t-il.

- Oh désolée ! Alice, ce sont des moments formidables. Tu ne verras pas le temps passé, qu'il ou elle, sera déjà à l'université, ou marié(e).

- En tout cas, si tu as besoin, demande-nous !

- Promis Carlisle !

Il n'allait tout de même pas parler de cette soirée bébé, si ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que cela, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Et si nous mangions ce délicieux gigot que nous à préparer Alice ?

- Bien dit Emmett ! Approuva Jasper.

Nous commencions a manger. J'aurais dû me réjouir, mais je ne faisais que me sentir coupable, coupable d'avoir tué mon enfant, celui d'Edward et moi. J'avais tout gâché, tout détruit.

**_PDV Edward_**

Alice m'avait invité à souper chez elle. Elle me disait que c'était important. Malgré un manque de temps important dû à des gros dossiers, je m'étais donc attaché à ma tâche. J'avais, chez ma soeur Alice et son mari, trouvé ma famille, bien évidemment, mais aussi celle de mon coeur. Elle me tournait le dos, assise sur le canapé. Je pouvais facilement voir ses boucles de cheveux tombant sur son dos. Elle était si belle, j'aurais voulu la toucher, l'embrasser, la tenir dans mes bras, mais hélas.

Je devais d'ores et déjà me faire une raison. Elle était avec ce type, un certain Jacob Black. Je pris donc sur moi. D'ailleurs, Bella m'avait bel et bien oublié. Elle voulait divorcer, c'était un signe. Le moment le plus merveilleux pour moi fut quand Alice nous annonça sa grossesse. Enfin, merveilleux, oui et non, car je ne pourrai jamais oublier la perte de mon bébé. C'était de ma faute s'il était mort aujourd'hui. Je voyais bien qu'Isabella en souffrait, mais ne voulait pas le faire comprendre. Je me taisais et me réjouissais pour mon beau-frère. Lui, qui avec sa femme avait tant voulu être parent, ce rêve, après de nombreuses tentatives, allait enfin être exaucé.

- Alors Ed, comment vont tes amours en ce moment ?

Je recrachais ma bouchée de viande. J'allais m'étouffer avec ses idioties, tellement je m'en étonnais.

- Jasper, je..., j'aimerai qu'on ne parle pas de cela.

- Oh, allez ! Pour moi, insista-t-il.

- Et bien, je...

Je vis sur son visage se dessiner un sourire angélique. Il l'avait fait exprès. Il voulait que je parle de ma vie. Et bien, j'allais le faire. Peut-être un peu trop !

- Je..., le bonheur total. Je suis comblé, mentis-je.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil que Bella souffrait encore plus.

- Et j'ai entendu dire que Tanya était une vraie tigresse au lit !

Punaise, mais il n'allait jamais arrêter ? Je vis qu'il aimait jouer, alors on allait jouer

- Tout dépend de quel sens tu l'entends.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué par ma réponse.

- Est-ce qu'elle..., débuta Emmett.

- A pleine bouche, ris-je de mon mensonge.

- Et tu..., hésita-t-il.

- J'adore, c'est absolument divin, finis-je pour lui.

- Combien de fois ?

- Tous les jours !

- Tous les jours ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Et oui !

Je me réjouis de l'image que les hommes de cette maison avaient de moi. Eux qui me croyaient toujours impuissant, ils avaient la pseudo preuve que non. Je savais que tôt ou tard, ils apprendraient que j'ai menti, mais je voulais profiter de cet instant de gloire un moment.

**_PDV Bella_**

Le diner se passait bien, enfin presque. J'essayais du mieux que je pus de prendre sur moi, mais cela ne fut pas facile. Entre les exploits sexuels de mon mari, enfin futur ex et le bébé d'Alice, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Alice, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, remarqua tout à coup Rosalie. Comment peux-tu être enceinte, si tu es stérile ?

Pourquoi demandait-elle cela ? Pourquoi voulait-elle savoir ? Ne savait-elle pas que cela m'angoissait ?

- Je, commença-t-elle.

Ce fut la goutte de trop et je partis. Je quittais cette pièce. Je n'en pouvais plus de rester ici.

- Bella, me rattrapa Edward. Bella, attends !

- Lâche-moi, maugréai-je.

- Bella, attends !

- Lâche-moi, Edward !

- Bella ! Répéta-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

- Je... Alice est enceinte !

- Oui et c'est merveilleux, fut-il content.

- Merveilleux ? Oui, pour elle, mais pas pour moi ! Avouai-je.

- Allons, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis ainsi ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ? M'emportai-je. Alice est enceinte, ce qui est bien pour elle, mais pour moi...

- Bella, calme-toi !

- Me calmer ? Mais pourquoi ? Je sais que tu es égoïste, mais par rapport au passé, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de te soucier de moi. Tu pourrais me dire que tu comprends mon désarroi, ma douleur.

- Je la comprends, Bella !

- Ah oui ?

Je le fixais du regard, cherchant une quelconque réponse, mais ne trouvant rien, je détournais les yeux. Je souffrais de tout cela. J'étais à bout. Je devais partir, cela m'en devenait indispensable.

- Excuse-moi !

Je partis et m'excusai auprès des autres. Il fallait que je parte. J'avais prétexté me sentir mal. Je pus lire dans leurs yeux la déception de mon inattendu départ, mais tentais de faire abstraction. Je pris rapidement ma veste, après avoir embrassé chacun de la famille et sortis dehors. Je pensais enfin être tranquille, mais je me trompais.

**_JE VOULAIS VOUS METTRE LA FAMEUSE DISCUSSION ENTRE NOS DEUX TOURTEREAUX,_**

**_MAIS CELA AURAIT FAIT TROP LONG._**

**_JE LE FERAI POUR LE PROCHAIN, PROMIS._**

**_D'AILLEURS, JE VAIS LE COMMENCER DE SUITE._**

**_SINON, QU'AVEZ VOUS PENSE DE CE CHAPITRE ?_**

_**BONNE SEMAINE.**_

_**LUNDI RDV SUR " Le pianiste et la danseuse "**_


	14. Chapitre 13 : Se parler, enfin !

Je me trouvais actuellement avec Edward. La petite soirée chez Alice avait été riche en émotion. Mon mari, futur ex, m'avait proposé de me ramener. Je n'avais pu décliner cette offre, étant trop bouleversée pour rentrer seule. J'ai donc laissé ma voiture chez ma belle- soeur.

Le trajet, bien évidemment, était calme et silencieux. Enfin, au début ; ce qui m'avait valu un recueillement personnel. Je me disais intérieurement, comment ils avaient pu se comporter ainsi avec moi ? Alice savait pertinemment que le sujet bébé était un sujet tabou, sensible. Elle n'aurait jamais dû tomber enceinte, pas maintenant. Et Edward, pourquoi cautionnait-il ce choix ? Certes c'était sa soeur, mais pensait-il à moi ? Définitivement non !

- Bella, je voudrais revenir sur la soirée. Notre repas chez Alice, commença soudainement mon mari.

- Edward, non, assenai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Je veux juste m'expliquer sur cette histoire, insista-t-il.

- J'aimerais qu'on en parle plus, d'accord ? Haussai-je un peu le ton, afin de me faire obéir.

- D'accord ! Abdiqua-t-il.

Je n'avais pas envie de revenir sur cela, je voulais oublier. Je voulais avancer.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu le prennes trop à coeur, c'est tout. Parce que..., parce que tu es au-dessus de tout cela, fit-il.

- Oui, parlai-je doucement, bien trop lasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tenta-t-il.

- J'ai dit oui, ça suffit comme cela. Est-ce que tu peux arrêter, deux minutes de parler de cela, avant de me faire devenir folle ?

Il obéit et souffla. Sans doute d'exaspération, d'énervement, ou peut-être de désespoir.

- Merci !

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, l'instant était tendu, intense. Je pensais qu'Edward stopperait la conversation et poursuivrait sa route, mais je me trompais. Il s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et coupa le moteur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'enquis-je.

- Bella, je voudrais qu'on parle de tout cela.

- Edward, arrête !

Il fallait qu'il arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments. Je savais qu'il était poli, c'est pour cela qu'il s'intéressait à moi, rien de plus. Les sentiments avaient déserté depuis longtemps.

C'est vrai, il ne m'aimait plus. Juste le fait de se montrer altruiste et pévenant l'intéressait.

- Bella !

- Laisse-moi tranquille, m'emportai-je.

Il ne devait pas jouer la corde de la compréhension, de la compassion, car sinon, je n'allais pas tenir. J'étais à bout de nerfs !

- D'accord, d'accord, accepta-t-il à contre coeur.

Je me sentis soulager. Je n'avais pas envie de reparler de cela, je n'en avais pas la force. Je pus voir, qu'il était déçu, mais pour une fois, je fus contente qu'il pense à moi et non par politesse, ou par devoir. Cela dit, son regard toujours posé sur moi, prouvait qu'il ne désirait pas s'arrêter là. Edward enchaîna.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a une quantité incroyable de conneries entre nous ce soir. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on relise le dossier toi et moi. D'accord ?

Je ne répondis pas, espérant qu'il s'arrête.

- Je n'ai pas voulu, que la soirée soit un navet. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si Alice, n'a pensé qu'à elle, d'accord ? Je ne suis en aucun responsable du fait, que tu ne sois pas heureuse dans ton couple avec Jacob et... plus vite tu abandonneras ce type, mieux on s'en portera toi et moi. Je ne cadre pas avec le rôle du type méchant et égoïste, avec sa petite maison de banlieue.

- Edward, ça suffit. Arrête ! Criai-je.

- Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir. Je connais déjà la réponse, mais...

- Tu veux quoi ? L'interrompis-je. Tu veux jubiler de me voir en pleurs, tu aimerais que ta salope prenne ma place ?

- Non, mais tu t'entends ? Tu crois que c'est de ma faute si ta vie est un échec, si tu n'es pas heureuse avec ton amant ?

Il ne s'arrêtera jamais ? Il ne comprendra jamais que quoi qu'il fasse, je souffrirais ? Je ne pouvais en tolérer davantage. Il fallait que j'évacue ma tristesse. Mon désarroi commençait à me ronger la gorge. Je sortis donc, afin de ne pas lui montrer ma faiblesse.

- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Remonte dans la voiture, m'ordonna-t-il.

- Non, je viens dans une minute, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment.

- Bordel de merde, jura-t-il en sortant du véhicule.

- Bella, est-ce que tu pourrais..., remonter dans la voiture, qu'on en parle au lieu de courir les routes à cette heure tardive.

- Je croyais pourtant être claire, je n'ai pas envie qu'on en parle, me répétai-je.

- Et allez ! Bon sang, je fais de mon mieux pour être compréhensif !

Compréhensif, lui ? Devais-je rire ? Lui qui depuis le début, me fait souffrir ?

- Ah, c'est gentil à toi, ironisai-je. C'est vraiment, vraiment, trop gentil ! Mʼénervai-je.

- Oh mais..., mais je n'ai rien fait qui justifie cela !

- Tu es toujours l'homme juste et bon. Tu te crois tout permis, tu te donnes tous les droits. Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule.

J'ai commencé à vider mon sac. Génial ! Il valait mieux que je me taise maintenant, car sinon, je pouvais le regretter. Je voyais dans son regard, que je l'avais blessé. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, qu'il réfléchisse.

- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, s'énerva-t-il. Cette fois, il n'est pas question que tu t'en tires comme cela. Tu ne dénatureras pas tout ce que je dis. Pour une fois, je t'affirme que je ne suis pas dans l'erreur. Je n'aime pas quand tu es comme cela. Tu es cinglée, tu comprends, tu es cinglée !

- Et toi, tu veux que je te dise ce que tu es ? Ripostai-je.

- Oui, me demanda-t-il curieux.

- Tu es écoeurant, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

- Ah ouais ?

- Tu ne m'auras pas Ed. Sous prétexte que tu m'as enfermée dans ton sale petit piège, tu crois que tu as le pouvoir de me faire ressentir les choses comme dans ton propre monde.

- Ne me fais pas rire, maugréa-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas de couilles, tu n'es qu'un faible, comme ton...

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, que sa main se leva au-dessus de moi. Il allait cogné, c'était certain. J'y étais déjà préparée, je connaissais la douleur maintenant. Soudain, un grand boum retentit. J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus son poing dans sa main. Il avait cogné sa voiture. Il m'avait donc épargnée.

- Tu veux bien me ramener ! Lui quémandai-je. Il remonta dans sa voiture et accepta ma requête.

- Bella, je..., je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre. Je veux savoir.

- Quoi Edward ? Fixai-je mon regard au sien.

En le regardant dans les yeux, je pus apercevoir de la tristesse, de la rage. S'en voulait- il ? Regrettait-il son geste ?

- Je..., je sais que tu m'as déjà remplacé, mais..., merde Bella ! On ne peut pas effacer trois ans d'une vie, d'un simple claquement de doigt, d'une simple signature !

- Il faut croire que si ! Confirmai-je.

Bien évidemment, je n'en avais pas envie. Mais, j'y étais obligée. Je voulais qu'Edward gobe mon mensonge, afin qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je désirais cesser de souffrir. Apparemment, cela marcha puisqu'il se tut. Il remit le contact et démarra.

Quelque minute plus tard, j'étais enfin chez moi. Ou plutôt, chez mon amie Angela. Celle-ci avait eu la bonté de m'accueillir chez elle, ne voulant pas rester éternellement au domicile d'Alice. Je m'en souvins encore comme si c'était hier.

**_Flashback_**

J'étais confortablement allongée, en train de lire un livre, quand soudain mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochais sans prendre le temps de regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

- Allô ! Décrochai-je.

- Bella, salut !

- Angie, en voilà une surprise. Comment vas-tu ? Me réjouis-je.

- Je vais bien et toi ? J'ai appris que ton moral n'allait pas fort ces temps-ci, je me trompe ?

- Oh Angie, si tu savais ?

- Raconte Bell's, raconte !

- Je divorce et mon mari m'a foutue dehors.

- Non, sérieusement ?

- Oui, sérieux Ang !

- Ah merde, désolée pour toi, se désola-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu ? Il y a des jours comme cela !

- Oui, ben justement,ça ne devrait pas exister. Et pour l'instant, je suppose que tu es à l'hôtel !

- Tu supposes mal, je suis pire que l'hôtel !

- A la rue, paniqua-t-elle soudainement

- Quoi ? Non, jamais. Alice, ma belle-soeur m'a proposé de rester chez elle, mais c'est l'enfer. Elle est une vraie folle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la calmer.

Je l'entendis rire derrière le téléphone. - Ce n'est pas drôle, je t'assure !

- Oh, Bell's ! S'il n'y a que cela, je suis prête à t'accueillir chez moi, même si je n'en vois pas l'utilité, puisque tu as...

- J'accepte, finis-je pour elle.

- Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, rit-elle.

- Parle pour toi Angie, parle pour toi !

**_De nos jours_**

Voilà comment j'étais venue à quitter le domicile de Jasper et d'Alice, même si, au fond de moi, je le regrettais un peu. Une part de moi aimait se faire dorloter, chouchouter, mais une autre et c'est bien cela le souci, détestait le côté envahisseur et étouffant d'Alice.

- Bella, me retint Edward. Je..., j'ai mal agi avec toi. J'en suis désolé.

- C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Lui reprochai-je.

- Vaut mieux tard que jamais ! Se justifia-t-il.

- Tu as dépassé les bornes Edward. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, criai-je. Certes, tes excuses sont valables, mais je ne peux les accepter. Tu as été trop loin Ed !

Je sortis de la voiture, sans même lui laisser le temps de me retenir. Il ne le fallait pas, au pire de dire vraiment ce que je pensais. J'allais le blesser, c'était certain.

- Bella !

Et merde !

- Bella, attends !

Je m'arrêtais.

- Bella, s'il te plaît ! Peut-on parler ?

Je me retournai et lui fis enfin face.

- Je..., commençai-je, en le fixant dans les yeux.

Ca allait être dur. J'espérais que mon regard ne me trahirait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'Edward sache.

- Pas ici, pas à l'intérieur ! Finis-je enfin.

- Allons chez moi ! Me proposa-t-il.

Je le regardais. Etait-il sérieux ? Voulait-il vraiment que l'on retourne chez nous ? Enfin, chez lui maintenant ?

- Allons-y !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi ? J'étais complètement inconsciente, idiote.

- Bella, je... Tu n'acceptes pas mes excuses, OK, mais je dois te dire, que toute cette histoire me fait souffrir autant que toi ! Me confia-t-il soudainement.

- Ah oui ? On ne dirait pas !

- Bella, je trouve cette situation stupide.

Il venait de se garer sur le côté. Je ne voulais pas reprendre cette conversation, je ne le pouvais pas.

- Je sais aussi, que cette conversation, te gêne, mais..., j'ai besoin...

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, l'interrompis-je.

- Si ! Je te connais comme ma poche.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, je peux te l'affirmer !

- Prouve-le ! Lui intimai-je.

- Tu rougis, dans une situation gênante ou embarrassante, ou même lors des blagues salaces d'Emmett, ou encore...

Il se rapprocha et me murmura à l'oreille.

- ... quand je te fais des compliments.

Je rougis instantanément.

- Je te fais encore de l'effet !

- Edward !

- Bien entendu, cette histoire te fait encore souffrir. Tu te crois forte, prête à tout surmonter, mais à la moindre épreuve trop insupportable pour toi, tu craques. Toutes tes barrières tombent. J'ai raison ?

Là, j'étais sidérée. Comment pouvait-il me connaître à ce point ? Moi qui croyait que je ne comptais pas pour lui, qu'il ne se souciait guère de moi, je me trompais largement.

- Je..., oui !

- Bon, pour en revenir à la conversation de départ, je te disais que cette situation te gêne, mais je veux que tu saches, que tu n'es pas la seule.

- Merci, c'est très gentil Edward, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Tu te trompes. Tu as besoin de te confier.

- Non, Edward, je..., sanglotai-je.

Il m'énervait quand il faisait cela. Edward réussissait toujours à m'ôter mes barrières. Ma carapace n'existait plus avec lui. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, c'était certain.

- Je me dis que...

- Bella ! M'encouragea-t-il.

- Cetaccidentaruinémavie, débitai-je à toute vitesse.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Cet accident a ruiné ma vie. Je sais qu'un bonheur, comme celui que je devais avoir, n'existera plus, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire.

- Moi aussi Bella, moi aussi !

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Cet accident, c'est de ma faute. J'ai tué notre enfant.

Ca y est. Je m'étais enfin confiée. Jamais je n'aurai dû le lui dire. Pourtant, je pus voir dans ses yeux de la déception, de la colère et de la tristesse ?

- Bella, cet accident n'était pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui n'es pas su te protéger, moi qui n'est pas su te retenir, moi qui..., s'accusa-t-il.

- On a été dans l'erreur tous les deux.

- Bella, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu fasses, je m'en voudrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Il me fixa et ajouta :

- Je ne pourrai jamais m'en vouloir d'avoir tué notre enfant et qui plus est, de t'avoir ôté ce droit. A cause de moi, tu ne pourras plus jamais goûter ce bonheur.

- Pardon ?

De quoi me parlait-il ? Quel bonheur m'avait-il enlevé ? Je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur de la suite.

- Bella, Tanya m'a appris que tu étais stérile, suite à cet accident.

- Je quoi ? Compris-je enfin. Elle n'a pas fait cela ?

- Si, elle m'a tout dit, mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je t'aurais aidé.

S'il était là, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Non, ceux-ci avaient fini d'exister depuis ce fameux jour, depuis la mort de notre enfant. Si Edward était ici avec moi, c'était par compassion, par gentillesse. Il voulait me consoler et me vanter combien il était heureux avec cette trainée.

- Non, mais tu délires ! Jamais je ne te dirai quoi que ce soit, qui serait susceptible de réjouir cette putain, ou plutôt ta putain !

- Quoi, Tanya ?

- Oui, ta fameuse Tanya, mais tu vois Ed, je m'en fous. Tu es heureux avec elle et t'en mieux. Je te souhaite tout plein de bonheur avec.

- Bella, non tu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je partis sans même lui laisser le temps de me rattraper, de comprendre. Je voulais être seule et supporter ma peine, sans lui.


	15. Chapitre 14 : Le divorce : 1ère partie

Ce matin, en me réveillant, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je me doutais que cette journée, allait être très émotionnelle. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je divorçais. Mon mari avait finalement pris la décision. Moi, j'avais été trop indécise.

Pourtant, hier soir, j'avais bien cru que cela n'était qu'un rêve. On semblait si... bien, si... heureux, Edward et moi. Mais apparemment, ce n'était qu'une mascarade, car tout semblait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je compris enfin que je m'étais trompée sur lui, au moment où, mon mari me parlait de sa maîtresse, cette fameuse Tanya. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il joue la corde du petit homme sensible et altruiste ? Pensait-il se faire apprécier d'avantage à mon égard ? Définitivement non ! Je le détestais désormais. Je le détestais, au point de l'aimer. Contradictoire, non ? C'est néanmoins bien le cas. Je l'aimais à en crever, mais je me refusais de lui dire.

Je me levais donc, espérant que cette journée soit meilleure que ce que je pensais. Je l'espérais. Il fallait que je me douche. Je partis et commençai par là. L'eau ne me détendit pas, bien au contraire. Inutile de rester plus longtemps dans ce cas. Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'habillai d'une manière soignée. Je devais faire attention à ma tenue. Mon divorce allait être prononcé aujourd'hui. J'étais obligée d'être présentable.

Après m'être énervée sur ma tenue, pendant plusieurs minutes, j'avais opté pour mon petit tailleur Chanel. Ce petit vêtement faisait toujours son effet sur moi. Il fallait que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui. Je mis mes talons, me voulant plus féminine. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi me ferai-je belle, pour un homme qui ne s'intéresse plus à moi ? Le divorce, mon divorce, même si je ne le désirais guère, devait me réussir. Voilà pourquoi !

Une fois prête, je partis en direction de ma cuisine. Je marchais le plus silencieusement possible, ne voulant pas réveiller la maisonnée. Je mis la cafetière en route et consultai mes mails. Rien de bien passionnant. Je retournais en arrière, me verser le café préparé et ingurgitais mon petit déjeuner.

Au bout de dix minutes, je pus partir à mon lieu de rendez-vous, qui deviendrait bientôt mon avenir.

**_PDV Edward_**

Depuis que j'étais rentré la veille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être d'une humeur exécrable. J'avais repensé toute la nuit à ma conversation avec Bella. J'ai été vraiment stupide de m'être comporté ainsi avec elle. Pourquoi rien n'allait dans ma vie ? A l'heure qu'il était, elle ne voulait plus de moi et elle avait sans doute raison. De plus, le fait d'avoir quasiment rien dormi, deux heures tout au plus, n'arrangeait rien à ma situation. C'est officiel, j'étais vraiment idiot.

En me levant, mon état ne s'était guère arrangé. La journée allait être dure. Je partis de chez moi encore plus énervé qu'avant. Je ne voulais pas, mais alors vraiment pas, aller à ce rendez-vous. Mon couple comptait encore beaucoup pour moi. Néanmoins, j'espérais que ce petit, tête-à-tête avec ma future ex femme, pouvait arranger la situation entre elle et moi.

Arrivé à mon garage, je démarrais ma voiture, non sans lâcher quelques jurons. Décidément, cela commençait très fort. Il fallait que je me calme, pour le bien moral de tous. Je ne voulais pas dire ou faire des choses, que je serai susceptible de regretter.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à destination. Je tâchais de trouver une place, au plus vite. Rester sur le parking du tribunal ne m'enchantait guère. De plus, il ne fallait pas trainer.

J'étais en retard. Et dire qu'il a fallu que je repasse par mon bureau, récupérer quelques affaires, sans compter sur Tanya, qui essayait tant bien que mal de tirer profit. Je crois, que cette histoire était en partie due par sa faute. Je l'avais enfin compris. Il est clair que son jeu de séduction, aussi stupide puisse-t-il être, ne marchait pas sur moi. Croire qu'user de son charme ou demander certains avantages pourrait me faire craquer, était stupide. Certes, j'aurai pu, ou j'ai peut-être était cet homme, mais cela fut du passé. J'ai su qui était vraiment ma secrétaire, quand un client fortuné, en sortant de mon bureau, un peu avant son divorce, a eu droit au même charme, que j'avais eu. Depuis ce jour, je regrettais tout le mal que j'ai pu faire à ma bien-aimée. Me faire pardonner, allait être dur, enfin, si cela était encore possible.

En arrivant dans le tribunal, je savais d'ores et déjà où me rendre. Je pus remarquer la présence de ma secrétaire, mais je tâchais de l'ignorer. Ne manquerait plus qu'Isabella me surprenne en pleine conversation. Elle aurait pu s'imaginer des choses, aussi inexistantes soient elles.

- Maître Cullen, m'interpelle le Juge Adams.

- Oui, M. le Juge ? Fis-je, en me retournant.

- J'ai deux ou trois choses, à vous signaler, avant l'audience.

- Je vous écoute !

- J'ai relu le motif ainsi que les conditions de votre divorce, enfin vous voyez de quoi je veux parler et je... quelque chose m'interpelle ! M'annonça-t-il soudainement.

- Dites-moi !

- Voilà, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec votre épouse, il y a quelques minutes et en relisant votre dossier, je me suis un peu étonné. La raison du divorce est non recevable.

- Non, recevable ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui, comme vous le savez, votre divorce est basé sur consentement mutuel. Or, votre consentement, ne figure pas.

- Si ce n'est que cela, je pourrai signer. Toutefois, j'aimerais au préalable m'entretenir avec mon épouse.

- Il n'y aurait pas de problème, seulement..., j'ai pu également remarquer que dans votre dossier et vous le savez aussi bien que moi, cela n'est pas possible. Le divorce par consentement mutuel * requiert que les deux époux soient d'accord sur le fait de divorcer. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas. J'en suis navré. De plus, il apparaît clairement que vous ayez des différences. Certes, vous avez des différends et je le conçois, mais à ce point, je n'en ai jamais vu.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais... je ne comprends pas ! Lui avouai-je.

- Votre divorce est basé sur consentement mutuel. Dans ces cas-là, il ne devrait pas y avoir de différence, mais pour vous, votre dossier présente quelques différences.

- Par exemple ?

- Et bien, par exemple, reprit-il, votre épouse a clairement inscrit qu'elle demandait le divorce, du fait de son obligation envers vous. Elle se sent obligée de divorcer, de se séparer de sa condition d'épouse. Quant à vous, votre raison est de pouvoir être père. Cela est complètement idiot, je trouve.

- Oui, je sais. Cela est stupide, confirmai-je.

- Toutefois, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, votre divorce est basé sur le consentement mutuel. Or, votre consentement ne figure pas. Et puis, votre raison de divorcer n'est pas la même pour les deux parties.

- OK, OK, je comprends et pour tout vous dire, je l'ai fait exprès ! Lui confiai-je.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Au départ, il y a des cela quelques jours, je voulais divorcer, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en ai plus envie. Et mon métier me permet de savoir comment faire pour qu'un divorce soit non valable. Ainsi, j'espérais qu'il soit refusé.

- Oh, je vois, mais je doute que votre femme soit du même avis.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me charge d'Isabella.

- Allons-y !

Je le suivais. J'avais envie d'arranger mon mariage, envie de me construire l'avenir dont je rêvais, avec Bella. Cela n'allait pas être facile, je le savais. J'allais devoir me battre, même si, au fond de moi, j'espérais le contraire.

En entrant dans la salle, Bella était assise, pensive. Elle semblait plus belle, mais aussi plus tourmentée que jamais. Serait-ce le divorce qui la mettait dans cet état ? Si oui, elle ne devait pas se soucier de cela. Je l'aimais.

- Bien, prenez place M. Cullen, me proposa le juge Adams.

- Avant de commencer, je souhaiterai vous dire, que, bien que cela ne me regarde en rien, je trouve stupide de divorcer dans votre cas.

- Je..., j'aimerai, si vous me le permettez, ne pas bénéficier de vos remarques, assena Bella.

Qu'avait-elle donc ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

- Merci !

Elle avait eu gain de cause. Je devais m'y faire. Cela allait être dur de lui faire changer d'avis.

- Bon, comme vous le savez, nous sommes là pour votre divorce.

- Ah bon ? Je ne le savais pas, ironisa Bella.

Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi prenait-elle cet air avec nous ?

- Mme Cullen, la gronda le juge, je vous en prie !

- Quoi ? N'ai-je pas le droit de parler ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là. Et puis, appelez-moi Mlle Swan ! Autant m'habituez à mon nouveau nom.

- Stop, arrêtez !

- On a plus le droit de parler maintenant ?

- Tenez, voici les papiers ! Lisez-les, et signez-les, si le coeur vous en dit. - Enfin, les papiers du divorce, se réjouit Bella.

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Voulait-elle réellement divorcer ? Ou faisait-elle cela simplement pour m'ennuyer ? Si c'était le cas, elle avait réussi. J'étais très déçu par son comportement, si celui-ci était volontaire. Mais en même temps, une envie incontrôlable me prit. Je la désirais plus que tout et je pus voir que ce fut également le cas pour elle. Enfin, je l'espérais. Je ne pouvais décemment pas défaire mon regard posé sur elle, mais je dus m'y résoudre.

- Bon, voulez-vous les relire une nouvelle fois ? Me sortit-il de mes pensées

Le juge Adams nous regarda, comme pour entendre une confirmation. Moi aussi, je scrutais Bella, mais elle ne répondit pas. J'aurais aimé le contraire, j'aurais apprécié qu'elle me parle, qu'elle... Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais bel et bien du passé pour Bella.

- Dans ce cas, une signature et vous serez officiellement divorcés ! Répondit-il pour nous, devant notre mutisme.

Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, je devais agir. Il le fallait, même si la réponse n'allait pas me plaire. J'en avais besoin pour bon bien-être mental.

- Vous pouvez nous laisser encore une minute de réflexion ? Lui demandai-je.

- Prenez votre temps ! Accepta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Tu crois que c'est la bonne décision ? Me lançai-je enfin, une fois le juge sorti.

- Tu te fiches de moi là, Edward ? Non, mais sérieusement ? Hurla Bella.

- Une fois qu'on aura signé ses papiers, plus question de faire marche arrière ! L'informai-je.

- Je le sais, cela ! Me confia-t-elle.

- Alors arrêtons tout ! M'exclamai-je, en me levant.

- Dites-moi que j'hallucine ! C'est toi qui a voulu que je parte, que je quitte ta vie.

- Je sais ! Je me dis que..., c'est peut-être une erreur d'avoir fait cela, annonçai-je, en me déplaçant dans la pièce, légèrement nerveux.

- Toi et moi, on est séparé depuis cet accident. Il ne se passe plus rien depuis ce jour. Aujourd'hui, on ne fait qu'officialiser la situation, me fixa-t-elle dans les yeux.

- Mais on en serait pas là, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident. Tu le sais. Avant, on était heureux tous les deux. On pourrait retrouver ce que l'on a connu ! Voulus-je lui offrir.

- Edward, c'est ma faute tout cela et je ne mérite pas cet amour.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, c'était moi le coupable. C'est à cause moi, si j'ai tué notre amour, ainsi que notre enfant. J'étais censé vous protéger et je n'ai fait que pensé à moi, me saouler.

- Tu n'étais pas au volant. C'était moi qui conduisait !

- Je le sais Bella ! Je le sais, mais si je n'avais pas pris autant de verre de ce foutu alcool et si je t'avais empêchée de boire aussi, rien ne serait arrivé !

J'étais maintenant face à elle, la fixant dans les yeux. Elle souffrait autant que moi, je le voyais, mais ne disait rien. Je devais lui faire comprendre.

- Mais enfin ! On était Edward et Bella, tu ne te souviens pas ? Pleurai-je presque. Nous deux, c'est le genre d'histoire qu'on ne connait..., qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. C'est l'amour sincère et vrai. Jamais on ne pourra trouver pareil !

- Oui et on l'a laissé filé, murmura-t-elle presque en baissant les yeux.

- Bella, on peut recommencer. On... On pourrait repartir sur de bonnes bases !

- Ce serait trop facile !

- Alors que comptes-tu faire, Bella ?

- Je vais...

* Le divorce par consentement mutuel est également appelé divorce à l'amiable.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Le divorce : 2ème partie

_**HELLO EVERYBOBY !**_

_**TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR CE RETARD, MAIS J'AI REPRIS LE CHEMIN DES COURS ET J'AI UN EXAM DANS UN MOIS. JE NE VEUX PAS LE RATER, ETANT DONNE QUE MES RESULTATS AU PRECEDENT EXAMENS, ETAIENT TOUT JUSTE AU DESSUS DE LA MOYENNE. JE N'ETAIS PAS FIERE DE MOI. J'AVAIS PASSE TROP DE TEMPS SUR FANFIC, AU LIEU DE REVISER. DU COUP, J'AI EU JUSTE LA MOYENNE. MAIS JE ME SUIS DIT, LES ETUDES D'ABORD. CELA M'A SERVI DE LECON.**_

**_BONNE LECTURE._**

**_PDV Edward_**

Je me retrouvais seul, seul face à mon destin. Personne ne pouvait décider pour moi, je devais le faire moi-même. Notre avenir, à Bella et moi, reposait entre mes mains. Et je savais déjà, ou du moins j'espérais, comment envisager mon futur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis, que ma femme et moi. Elle était devenue, ou redevenue ma lumière, mon rayon de soleil. Sans elle, je n'existais plus. Il fallait que Bella comprenne mon amour sincère et vrai, pour elle. J'en avais besoin.

Comment faire comprendre à une femme, que depuis hier après-midi, j'ai eu une révélation ? Elle était mon bonheur et toute ma joie. Comment lui faire entendre, que ce fameux client fortuné qui, tombé sous les griffes de Tanya, m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux ? Comment lui dire, que suite à cela, mon comportement à la soirée d'Alice fut différent, que celui que j'adoptais dernièrement ? Depuis cette période, je n'étais plus le même.

Comment expliquer à celle que j'aimais, à ma Bella, que grâce à ce petit stratagème de ma secrétaire, j'avais enfin compris le manège de cette dernière ? Et puis, me croirait-elle, elle qui semblait penser que je trompais sa présence ? Etait-elle prête à reprendre notre histoire ? Ou même à reconstruire quelque chose de solide et durable ? Sans compter qu'elle avait fait de même, sauf que pour moi et cela, elle l'ignorait, c'était du mensonge, une pure invention de ma part. Pourtant, j'étais prêt à lui pardonner son écart de conduite.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais assise dans une des salles de tribunal, mon mari me faisant face. J'attendais de pouvoir sortir d'ici, d'être enfin libre. Certes, j'aimais mon époux, mais lui, apparemment pas, ou plus. Il me faisait croire que je me trompais lourdement, que c'était encore le cas. Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec les sentiments et les émotions des gens, en l'occurrence les miens et uniquement les miens ? Que devais-je, en penser ? Tout devint flou dans mon esprit, plus rien n'était cohérent. Encore une fois, j'étais perdue.

Je le fixais dans les yeux, lui attendant une parole, moi cherchant mes réponses. Etait-il sincère avec moi ? Devais-je le croire ?

- Bella, parle ! Me supplia-t-il.

- Je, hésitai-je...

Nos yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés d'une seconde. Je le voulais, lui et sa vie, mais en même temps, ne le désirais plus. J'avais peur de souffrir, comme avant.

- Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes concertés, nous interrompit le juge, qui venait de rentrer.

- Pouvez-vous nous accorder quelques minutes supplémentaires ? Demanda Edward.

- Certainement, accepta le juge.

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà pris ma décision depuis longtemps, dis-je.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était qu'un demi-aveu, car au fond de moi, j'espérais changer d'avis et

revenir sur mes pas.

- Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche, là, Bella ! Assena mon mari.

- Ah bon, comme c'est triste, ironisai-je.

- Je vais vous laisser, tenta le juge.

- Assis ! Lui ordonna Edward. Il reporta son attention sur moi.

- Bella, arrêtes !

- Quoi donc ?

Je savais ce que je faisais, j'aimais le taquiner, le rendre fou. J'avais entre les mains, juste pour quelques instants, ma vengeance personnelle.

- Bella, ça suffit ! Insista-t-il.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait ?

Il se leva et tourna en rond, encore. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mon petit jeu allait réussir. Il allait perdre la tête.

**_PDV Edward_**

Je devenais dingue à rester ici. Bella s'amusait avec moi et le pire, c'est que j'aimais cela, mais je ne lui montrais pas. C'était ma façon, sadique, certes, mais ma façon à moi, de me prouver qu'elle m'aimait encore. Je l'espérais.

- Bella ! La grondai-je, lui faisant de gros yeux, tel qu'on le ferait à un enfant, pris en faute.

- Oui, Edward ?

- Arrête cela tout de suite ! Commençai-je à hausser le ton.

- Arrêter quoi ? Continua-t-elle.

- Ce petit jeu stupide et prétentieux.

- Quel jeu ?

- Bella, tu... Stop, cela suffit ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais cela, mais... Enfin, si je le sais, ou du moins, j'en ai une idée, mais... Arrête, c'est bon, tu as gagné. J'espère que tu es contente ? Abdiquai-je, prêt à la laisser partir, prêt à signer.

- Je vais y aller, répéta M. Adams.

- J'ai dit, restez assis. Cela vous concerne aussi.

- Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant, se réjouit Bella.

- Tu veux que je signe ses papiers, je les signe. Je fais tout ce que tu désires, mais par pitié,

arrête ce petit jeu. Je vais devenir fou. Arrête, ou reprenons notre histoire, comme tu veux, mais par pitié, ne me tourmente plus ainsi.

- Je...

- Bella, pitié, l'implorai-je presque.

- Pourquoi Edward, pourquoi ? Me questionna-t-elle, le regard baissé.

- Pourquoi quoi ? M'enquis-je.

- Bon, je vais, débuta le juge.

Il n'allait pas recommencer celui-là. Il commençait à m'énerver, lui qui depuis le début, se croyait au-dessus de tous les droits. Ne pensait-il pas que je connaissais mon métier et par conséquent la législation ? C'est vrai, pourquoi m'avoir permis ce putain de divorce ? Une fois ma petite altercation avec Bella terminée, j'aurai une discussion avec lui.

- Vous êtes sourd au quoi ? J'ai dit, assis ! Pourquoi ne pas comprendre ? C'est pourtant simple, non ?

- Vous avez besoin d'intimité. Je préfère...

- Ne pas respecter le code, le coupai-je.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai bien vu que, même si le divorce, n'était pas reconnu comme valable, vous avez accepté de nous laisser divorcer. Pourquoi ? La loi ne permet pas cela. Il faut respecter la législation, le code, avouai-je.

- Je me suis dit que votre amour, serait plus fort que tout et que le divorce, n'aurait pas lieu, mais je me suis trompé. Excusez-moi !

J'étais scotché. Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Pour quelles raisons, accepter de prendre un risque vis-à-vis de la loi, pour permettre...

- Edward, il a raison. Notre amour n'est plus ! Je vais signer et te permettre..., nous permettre de vivre heureux.

- Nous serons heureux, je te le promets Bella ! Laissons-nous cette chance ! Me supplia-t-il, en me fixa dans les yeux.

- Nous serons heureux que si notre mariage n'existe plus. On se fait du mal mutuellement, on... Ce n'est pas la vie dont on espérait toi et moi, on mérite mieux.

Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Ce n'était pas logique de dire ces mots ? Quand une femme parlait ainsi, c'est qu'un autre homme l'intéressait. Mais pour Bella, qu'était-ce ? Avait-elle quelqu'une d'autre ? Oui, sans doute.

- Ce fils de pute t'a bien retourné le cerveau à ce que je vois !

- Je te demande pardon ? Qui ça ?

- Ton indien, ce type que tu te tapes !

- Non, mais tu délires ? Qui t'a raconté cela ? Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec lui. Ecoute, je t'ai déjà dit que Jake n'est qu'un ami. Il n'y a jamais rien eu et il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui. Ce n'est pas lui que j'aime mais...

- Mais ? Vas-y Bella ! Finis ta phrase !

Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Pourquoi se taisait-elle ?

- Bella ! Insistai-je, en lui prenant la main, comme pour l'encourager à parler.

- Edward, je veux la vérité maintenant. On se la doit. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Que veux-tu savoir ma Bella ?

**_PDV Bella_**

Je m'étais bien gardée de me taire. J'avais failli faire une grosse bêtise. Edward, qui pensait encore que j'étais infidèle, allait savoir la vérité. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'il était le seul, mais je me retenais au dernier moment. Maintenant, mon mari se tenait devant moi, attendant sa réponse. Devais-je lui dire ? Et lui, me révèlerait-il la vérité ? Si je devais me confier, lui aussi. Il n'y avait pas de raison que je fasse ce boulot, seule.

- Quelle est ta relation avec Tanya ? Je veux dire, est-ce ton amante ? M'as tu déjà été infidèle ? Osai-je demander.

- Diable, que non ! Jamais. Pas avec cette trainée.

- Tu es sûr ? Appuyai-je, ma réponse sur le dernier mot.

- Certain ! Cela a failli, mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

- Failli ? Comment cela, failli ?

- On a presque couché ensemble, mais au moment, de rentrer en elle, j'ai..., je me suis arrêté, m'apprit-il.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé ? Tu vois, je pensais rien qu'une seconde m'être trompée, mais finalement, j'ai eu tord. On ne se mérite plus.

Je m'étais levée, lui criant dessus. J'espérais le faire réagir, mais rien. Il ne bougea pas, me regardant simplement.

- Bella, attends ! Je vais t'expliquer. Se défendit-il.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais ? Que tu t'es fait embobiner ?

- Oui, enfin non, enfin... oui. Bref, je terminais un dossier et... il se faisait tard. Tanya a débarqué avec une bouteille et...

- Tu ne l'as pas repoussée ?

- Ecoute-moi ! Cesse de m'interrompre.

- Bella, poursuivit-il, je m'en veux. Mais comme je t'ai dit, Tanya m'a charmé et raconté des choses. Bien évidemment, je l'ai cru et...

- Cela ne m'étonne guère de toi. Tu ne changeras jamais. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Comment ai-je pu croire que... Je suis une idiote, je ne devrais pas être ainsi en ta compagnie, m'exclamai-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

- Bella, je dois te dire que je t'aime, me retint-il par le bras.

- Ah non, ne parle pas d'amour, quand c'est un sentiment que tu ignores !

- Je t'aime Bella, reprit-il.

- Tu m'aimes ? Et qui me dit que tu es sincère ? Qui me dit que tu ne joues pas avec moi ? Qui me dit, qu'une fois de plus, tu ne me frapperas pas ?

Je le fixais bien dans les yeux, mais il ne dévia pas une seule seconde son regard. Il me scruta, autant que moi je le fis envers lui.

- Je le suis ! Tentai-je d'ignorer sa remarque.

- Ca tu vois, j'en doute. Je n'ai pas oublié les gifles que tu me mettais depuis quelque temps. Ma peau se souvient très bien de la douleur et de ta brutalité, me remémorai-je.

- J'avais bu, mais je m'en veux pour t'avoir infligé cela, mʼavoua-t-il.

- Non, Edward, je t'ai parlé de ton père et tu es rentré dans une colère noire !

- Tu m'as poussé à bout, aussi, mais... Bella, tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi et... Je me déteste pour mes erreurs du passé. Si je pouvais, ne serait-ce que les effacer, je le ferais sans hésiter, m'apprit-il.

- Trop tard, pour cela !

- Bella, me supplia-t-il.

- Edward, l'imitai-je.

- Bella, je ne plaisante pas. Je souffre assez de cette situation !

- Ah, parce que moi, je n'en souffre pas peut-être ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Et tu voulais dire quoi ? Non, vas-y, je t'écoute, oh toi, le grand Cullen, qui se croit tout permis !

- Bella...

- Edward...

- Cesse de plaisanter, veux-tu ?

Il me fixa dans les yeux, puis enchaîna.

- Je suis encore touché par le passé..., par mon passé, le fait que ce jour-là, j'ai bu. Cela n'arrive qu'une fois et ...

- Tu m'as battue, humiliée, insultée plusieurs fois, terminai-je pour lui.

- Mais j'ai changé Bella ! Ce n'était qu'une erreur de ma part. Une grosse et lamentable erreur et... toute ma vie, je me haïrai pour avoir fait cela. Pardonne-moi !

- Tu es un homme qui ne pense qu'à lui. Sais-tu comment je me sens depuis trois ans ? Même pas un bisou, même pas une caresse ? Tu ne me touches plus par amour !

- Je te touche le bras là, se justifia-t-il.

- Edward, tu n'es pas celui qui partagera le reste de ma vie. Tu ne seras pas le père de mes enfants ! Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

Je ne laissais pas répondre, car je partis de la salle, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir une traitre larme. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, aux côtés de cet homme. Edward avait le don de me troubler. En sa compagnie, j'étais complètement perturbée.

Je me dépêchais de quitter cet endroit, trop dur et perturbant. Je ne désirais pas m'y attarder davantage. Il fallait que je sorte, que j'évacue. Je voulais oublier. Je pris mon téléphone et recherchai un numéro dans mon répertoire, avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel.

- Allô, décrocha-t-il après la deuxième sonnerie.

- Salut Mike, c'est Bella, Isabella Cullen !

- Salut Bella, que me vaut...

- Ta proposition tient toujours ? Finis-je à sa place.

- Oui, mais...

- Parfait, alors on se rejoint d'ici quinze minutes à l'Eclipse. A plus !

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers la sortie.

- Bella, attends, je...

Sans laisser à Edward le temps de continuer, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. J'avais un besoin ardent de l'embrasser, de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de le toucher.

_**VOILA UN CHAPITRE UN PEU PLUS LONG. VOS REVIEWS, M'ONT ENCORE UNE FOIS SCOTCHE ET FAIT PLAISIR.**_

_**SANS COMPTER LES MESSAGES PRIVES OU MISES EN ALERTE.**_

_**LA, VOUS AVEZ FAIT EXPLOSE MON COMPTEUR, ALORS " MERCI ".**_

_**QUANT A NOTRE COUPLE, QU'AVAIT VOUS PENSE ?**_

_**BELLA N'A PAS SIGNE ET JE NE LES VOIS PAS DIVORCER POUR LE MOMENT.**_

_**JE NE DIS PAS QU'ILS NE LE FERONT PAS, ENFIN, IL N'Y A QUE MOI QUI LE SAIT.**_

_**SINON, CE DERNIER REBONDISSEMENT ?**_

_**JE PARLE DU BAISER, AINSI QUE DU RENDEZ-VOUS ?**_

_**QUE DEVRAIT FAIRE BELLA ?**_

_**COMMENT VA REAGIR EDWARD **_


	17. Chap 15 : 2de chance, mais la vérité ava

**_PDV Edward_**

Etais-je en train de rêver ? Ou même d'halluciner ? Etait-ce réellement possible ? Bella avait-elle plongé sur mes lèvres ? Je ne savais que répondre. Bien évidemment, je ne l'avais pas repoussée, trop heureux de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mais était-ce sincère ? Vrai ? Il fallait que j'agisse, pourtant, ma bouche ne voulait quitter la sienne.

- Bella, je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, la repoussai-je.

- Pourquoi, tu n'en as pas envie ? Rit-elle.

Envie ? Bien sûr que j'en avais envie, je la désirais tout entière même.

- Là n'est pas la question, mais... Comment crois-tu que je doive réagir ? Tu me rejettes et ensuite, tu...

- Une pulsion, une malheureuse et agréable pulsion, répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Non, attends ! La retins-je. Bella, reviens !

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Je..., je veux reconstruire un avenir avec toi, mais... Toi qui me rejetais, j'ai simplement était étonné de ton geste. Pourtant, je l'ai apprécié. Je serais même partant de recommencer, fis-je, en me penchant sur ses lèvres.

- Malheureusement, c'est impossible, me poussa-t-elle, ses mains sur mon torse.

- Pourquoi ? Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, on s'aime, alors où est le problème ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ce serait trop facile, lâcha-t-elle.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais là, debout devant Edward. Je m'étais jetée sur ses lèvres. Certes, j'avais agi sur un coup de tête, mais je ne regrettais rien de ce geste. Cela dit, je ne devais pas me montrer faible, je devais être forte.

Edward, quant à lui, était un peu perdu par ce baiser. Ses yeux passèrent de l'étonnement, à la déception. Avait-il compris ? Je crois que je venais de lâcher une énorme boulette. Que devais-je lui dire ? Je l'avais simplement repoussé, mais lui ne l'entendait pas de cet avis. Il désirait reprendre, mais moi, en avais-je envie ? Oui, mais cela n'était pas possible. Je devais me protéger avant tout.

**_PDV Edward_**

Elle venait de me faire comprendre, tout devenait enfin clair, ou presque, dans ma tête.

- Ecoute, je peux comprendre ce que tu te dis, mais...

- Et je me dis quoi, selon toi ? M'interrompit-elle.

- Tu te dis..., tu dois me repousser, pour savoir si je suis sincère, mais je le suis réellement.

- Tu as raison, je vois que ton taux de compréhension, ou tout du moins, ta capacité à comprendre est suffisamment élevée pour presque me piéger.

- Je ne veux pas te piéger. Je... Je suis sincère !

- Si tu es sincère, pourquoi ne pas me laisser tranquille ? Pourquoi..., pourquoi ne pas me permettre de vivre enfin heureuse ? J'aimerais comprendre Edward ! Ce comportement si soudain et puis... tu étais tout l'opposé, tu devenais distant et là ? Non, sérieusement, j'aimerais comprendre, s'énerva-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Ce qu'elle était sexy dans cette position. J'aimerais bien... Non, ressaisis toi Cullen ! Ote tes idées salaces et parle.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas maintenant, pas ici, l'informai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tant de pourquoi auxquels je ne peux répondre, mais celui-là, je... Le tribunal ne semble pas une excellente idée pour cela. Nous ne pouvons converser en ces lieux.

- Pourtant, il va falloir ! Ces papiers n'attendent que ma signature.

- La mienne n'y figure pas non plus, lui rappelai-je.

- Comme tu voudras, lança-t-elle avant de retourner dans la salle.

Elle était donc sérieuse ?

- Bella, attends ! OK, je vais tout te dire.

Elle s'immobilisa.

- Alors, parle ! M'ordonna-t-elle.

Le lieu ne semblait pas adéquat et pourtant, je ne désirais pas la perdre. Je devais lui dire, tout lui révéler.

- OK, abdiquai-je. Suis-moi !

J'avais repéré un peu plus tôt, un banc à l'écart des regards indiscrets. Je nous dirigeais vers ce dernier.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'interrompre..., de ne pas... Jure-moi que tu me laisseras finir et que tu ne diras rien, tant que je ne t'en aurai pas donné l'autorisation.

- Je...

- Promets-le ! Criai-je presque.

- Oui, accepta-t-elle, je te laisserai parler.

- Tout aurait dû me sourire, tout aurait dû... Si seulement, j'avais été moins stupide !

- Tu l'as dit, confirma-t-elle.

- Bella, la réprimandai-je.

- Désolée !

- J'avais tout pour être heureux et j'ai laissé filer cette chance. J'ai..., jamais plus, je ne pourrai avoir ce que j'ai eu.

Elle souffla, sans doute de désespoir ou même de déception. Que sais-je ?

- Bella, enchaînai-je, je sais que j'ai mal agi. J'en suis conscient, mais si tu acceptais de me laisser ne serait-ce qu'une petite, une minime chance.

- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Hein, pourquoi ? Toi, qui depuis le début me rejette ! Insista-t-elle.

- Mais j'avais une bonne raison.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Veux-tu ?

Elle souffla derechef.

- Tu te souviens du jour, où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

- Si je m'en souviens ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Quelle question !

- Tu portais ta petite robe à fleur, tu sortais de chez le coiffeur.

**_Flashback_**

C'était un matin comme un autre, où les jours de lycées, les derniers, étaient tous plus insupportables les uns que les autres. Je n'avais qu'une envie : c'était que les cours se finissent et que nous soyons diplômés, afin de profiter des beaux jours. Je n'ai jamais été un coureur de jupon. Certes, j'aimais les jolies filles, mais de là à me soulager, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non merci ! J'étais sérieux, même si mes envies étaient là. J'attendais juste de trouver la femme parfaite.

Les cours venaient de se finir et nous étions dehors, à profiter des premiers rayons de soleil, avant de s'enfermer pour les révisions. Avec mes meilleurs amis, Jasper et Emmett, nous étions inséparables. Nous faisions tout en commun, enfin presque tout. Swan adorait me narguer avec ses blagues vaseuses. D'après lui, j'étais et je resterai un éternel célibataire.

- Alors, quelle est la prochaine, Em ?

- Jazz, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ? Rosalie et moi, c'est pour la vie !

- Attends, tu es avec depuis deux semaines et tu parles déjà de mariage ? Le charriai-je.

- Ed, je n'en suis pas encore là, mais oui. Cette fois c'est la bonne !

- Tu diras cela pour la prochaine, ris-je.

- Non, je suis sérieux. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi le petit célibataire invétéré.

- Salut la compagnie, nous salua une voix chaleureuse et joviale.

- Bella, tu as déjà fini ? La serra Emmett.

- Oui, alors, s'intéressa-t-elle, en tournant sur elle-même.

- Ravissante, je tuerai le type qui osera poser ses yeux sur toi !

- Em' ! Le gronda-t-elle.

- Je fais juste mon rôle de frère, se défendit-il ensuite.

- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il.

- Hey, tu nous oublies ? L'informa Jasper.

- Ah oui, désolé. Bella, voici Jasper et Edward, mes meilleurs potes, dit-il.

- Salut, moi c'est Jasper !

- Salut, répéta-t-elle, joyeusement.

Quant à moi, je devais ressembler à un idiot, mais qu'importe. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux des siens.

- Ed, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler les mouches, sourit Jazz.

- Tu dois être Edward, je présume ?

- Euh, je..., bégayai-je.

Pire qu'un adolescent à son premier rencard ! J'étais pathétique.

- Ben alors, tu as perdu ta langue ?

- Jazz, laisse-le tranquille. Et toi Ed, ne t'avise pas de tournicoter autour de ma petite soeur, compris ?

- Emmett, laisse-le voyons, le sermonna mon ami.

- Je..., euh...

Bon, reprends-toi Cullen !

- J'aime bien ta robe et ta coupe, Belli !

- Attends Emmett, pourquoi dis-tu...

- Elle sort de chez le coiffeur. N'est-elle pas merveilleuse ?

Merveilleuse, c'était le mot. Ma vie n'a plus été la même après cela.

**Fin du _Flashback_**

Devais-je continuer ? Devais-je tout révéler à Bella, à la femme de ma vie, à l'élue de mon coeur ? Au risque de la blesser ? Oui, certainement oui !

- Depuis ce jour, tu as changé ma vie. Tu m'as montré ce qu'était l'amour, le vrai. J'ai été heureux avec toi et... Jamais je ne pourrai bénéficier de la même chose, sauf si toi, Isabella Cullen Swan, accepte de me donner une chance. Mais cela ne sera pas ou ne risquera pas d'exister, tant que toi, l'élue de mon coeur, ne connaîtra pas la vérité !

- La vérité ? Mais quelle vérité ?

- Tu te souviens qu'avant cet accident, on était heureux toi et moi ?

Elle bougea la tête de façon positive.

- Et bien, je n'ai plus été pareil, car dès que nous avons eu cet accident, je me suis éloigné de toi. Non, pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas, bien au contraire, mais simplement, car je me détestais. Je me disais que je ne te méritais pas. Tu m'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux et te voir si..., mal, si anéantie, me faisait souffrir.

- Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

- J'y viens. Pour tenter d'oublier et aussi par envie de devenir le meilleur du barreau, plus rapidement qu'un autre, je me suis plongé dans le boulot, au risque de te délaisser. Et je m'en veux pour cela. J'ai été stupide et imbécile. Mais...

Je la fixais, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, je t'aime et jamais je ne pourrai changer cela. Tu es ma raison de vivre et... Bella, il faut que tu saches. Si je suis devenu violent, c'est de la faute de Tanya.

- Quoi, mais Tanya ? Edward, je veux la vérité !

- C'est la vérité ! Ecoute, j'étais con, naïf. Ma secrétaire m'a fait du chantage. Elle voulait m'avoir dans ses filets et j'ai bien failli céder à la tentation, mais... Elle ne m'a pas eu. Cela peut paraître incompréhensible, mais... Crois-moi ! Tanya m'avait raconté plusieurs choses sur toi, sur nous. Elle a tout fait pour me faire tourner la tête.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Edward, explique-moi !

- Bella, Tanya m'a fait croire que tu ne m'as épousé que pour mon argent, que pour ton propre intérêt !

- Mais c'est faux, hurla-t-elle, en se levant.

- Je sais, mets toi assise ! S'il te plaît !

Elle s'exécuta.

- Ecoute, comme je t'ai dit, après la mort de notre enfant dans cet accident, je me suis plongé dans le travail, mais je n'ai pas vu que je te blessais. Ensuite, le temps a passé et..., je n'osais pas revenir vers toi. De plus, le boulot me prenait toujours énormément de temps. Et puis un soir, Tanya m'a parlé. D'après elle, tu désirais mon argent et non mon amour. Tu voulais me faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas cru un mot, mais plus je le repoussais, plus elle insistait. Une fois, j'ai écouté ce qu'elle voulait me dire et pour tenter d'être convaincante, j'ai eu le droit à des papiers.

- Dis m'en plus !

Je voyais la panique sur son visage et honnêtement, je n'étais pas serein non plus. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle me quitte !

- Elle m'a montré des écrits, sur lequel ton écriture, ainsi que celle de ton amant résidaient, sur lesquels tu expliquais ton plan pour bénéficier de ma fortune. Plus tard, j'ai compris que tout était truqué. C'était l'oeuvre d'une machination !

- Comment ?

- Un jour, je désirais appeler un client pour une broutille, mais elle utilisait ma ligne depuis son téléphone. J'ai pu entendre sa conversation d'avec son compagnon. Elle racontait que son plan allait fonctionner. Que bientôt, après t'avoir éjectée, elle m'épouserait et s'arrangerait pour récupérer notre argent. Et une fois cela fait, elle ferait croire à tout le monde que c'était moi le salaud. Ainsi, tout le monde l'aurait consolée et moi, rejeté.

- Mais comment as-tu compris qu'elle parlait de toi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Parfait !

- Bella, c'était un soir, où je travaillais tard. Tanya m'avait demandé de ne pas déranger, prétextant passer un coup de fil important avec un client. J'avais accepté, mais heureusement, elle s'était trompée de ligne. Elle téléphonait, depuis son téléphone, sur ma ligne. Je ne te dis pas la tête que j'ai fait quand j'ai tout découvert, surtout quand j'entendais son compagnon dire _« et ton crétin de patron, il n'a rien découvert ? » _ou encore_ « j'en reviens pas que ton idiot de boss ne remarque rien »_. Je n'ai rien dit, mais le lendemain, un client en instance de divorce, a eu droit au même charme que moi. J'ai observé son manège derrière la porte de mon bureau, mais après cela, j'ai explosé.

- Ben mince alors !

- Tu l'as dit... Bella, je t'aime et je sais que j'ai bousillé notre bonheur, mais si je n'ai rien qu'une chance, une toute petite, je la prends, enlaçai-je nos doigts, qu'elle s'empressa de rejeter.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore tôt ! Et puis..., je ne peux pas oublier le mal que tu m'as fait. Sans oublier le fait que tu passais tes nuits dans ses bras.

- On a jamais rien fait, Bella ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. J'ai juste failli, mais je n'ai jamais été plus loin.

- Pas plus loin ? C'est déjà beaucoup, je trouve. Pas toi ?

- Si !

- Ecoute Edward ! Si vraiment tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends...

- Mais je t'aime !

Il fallait qu'elle le sache.

- Si vraiment tu m'aimes, reprit-elle, alors tu devras me le prouver. Comment réagirais-tu, si c'était moi qui avait agi tel que tu l'as fait ? Crois-tu que tu m'aurais pardonné ? Tu m'aurais rejetée de ta vie, depuis longtemps et..., on serait probablement divorcé.

- C'est faux !

Comment pouvait-elle dire cela, comment ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense cela.

- Tu n'en es pas sûr toi-même !

Elle me défiait, c'est ça ? Oui, sans doute.

- Mets-toi à ma place, essaie de me comprendre !

- Je comprends !

- Alors, si vraiment tu m'aimes, montre-le moi. Fais-moi la cour, comme si tu voulais me draguer pour la première fois, fais-moi rêver. Montre-moi ton amour. Mais par pitié, éloigne cette garce de ta vie.

- Parfait !

Elle se leva.

- Tu pars ?

- Et oui ! J'ai un rencard. Mais si tu m'aimes, agis en conséquence et tente de me récupérer.

- Comment ?

- Cherche ! Mais en tout cas, tu vas ramer, c'est moi qui te le dit. A plus !

Et elle partit, non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un baiser sur la joue. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai aimé l'avoir ailleurs, mais... Ressaisis-toi Cullen et agis ! Prouve-lui que tu l'aimes. Oui, c'est ce que j'allais faire, mais j'ignorais comment m'y prendre.


	18. Chapitre 16 : Plan ou réalité ?

_**BONJOUR**__**, BONSOIR**_

_**JE DEVAIS POSTER APRES MON EXAMEN, MAIS COMME VOUS LE SAVEZ, J'AI EU DES SOUCIS.**_

_**JE N'ETAIS PLUS MOTIVEE POUR POSTER, NI MEME POUR ECRIRE, MAIS MAINTENANT ME REVOILA.**_

_**DESOLEE D'AVOIR ETE LONGUE, MAIS JE NE POUVAIS FAIRE AUTREMENT. MEME SI MES SOUCIS SONT EN PARTIE REGLES**_

_**ILS SONT TOUJOURS LA ET JE CROIS QUE JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE AVEC.**_

_**DE PLUS, LE FAIT QUE VOUS ME MANQUIEZ M'A INCITE A REVENIR PLUS VITE A VOUS. C'EST DUR DE ME PASSER DE VOUS, N'EMPECHE.**_

_**POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERESSE, JE POSSEDE UN COMPTE FaceBook. DEMANDEZ LE MOI PAR MESSAGE PRIVE.**_

_**ENFIN BREF, JE NE VAIS PAS RACONTER MA VIE PENDANT DES ANNEES, REPONSE au reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

* * *

_**Patoun **= tu vas vite obtenir tes réponses_

_**Diana** = la suite arrive maintenant_

_**Marika** = ils vont revenir ensemble, mais je veux qu'Edward en bave un peu avant. Je veux que Bella le fasse ramer_

_**Fanny **= Pour le concours, moi aussi dans ma région on dit cette expression, alors tkt, je comprends. Sinon, tu vas enfin savoir._

_**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS.**_

Une semaine que le plan « faire ramer Edward » était en route et je dois dire, que cela me faisait bien rire. En effet, il avait un peu de mal à me reconquérir, mais je trouvais cela tellement mignon. Pourtant, pour le faire souffrir encore plus, j'avais retardé mon rendez-vous avec Mike. Ainsi, cela me permettait de retarder l'échéance, car l'idée de me retrouver seule avec lui ne m'enchantait guère et en même temps, Edward gagnait un peu de temps, pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Mais ce jour, était arrivé beaucoup trop rapidement à mon goût. Je m'étais convaincue, que ce serait l'occasion de passer une bonne soirée, en compagnie d'un ami, rien de plus. On s'était convenu d'un restaurant chic, là où avec Edward, nous avions l'habitude d'aller.

J'étais donc installée au bar du restaurant, sirotant mon mojito, attendant mon pseudo prince charmant, car il fallait dire que Mike n'avait rien d'un prince charmant.

- Bonsoir, j'ai rendez-vous avec une demoiselle. Pouvez-vous me dire, si elle est déjà arrivée, entendis-je demander à la réception.

Mike, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Quelque seconde plus tard, je le vis me faire face.

- Mike, fis-je semblant de m'enthousiasmer.

- Bella. Wouaouh, tu es beaucoup plus jolie que d'habitude. Tu as dû passer beaucoup de temps, dans ta salle de bain.

Merci du compliment, ce qui voulait dire que d'ordinaire, j'étais laide. Sympa à recevoir ! La soirée promettait d'être passionnante.

- Essaye de deviner, lui demandai-je, ne voulant pas le vexer.

- Et ben, euh..., je dirai une journée, à tout casser, rit-il.

Etait-ce censé être drôle ? Pourquoi était-il le seul à rire ?

- Tu n'as pas trouvé cela drôle ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je..., euh...

- Bon, on demande une table ? Fit-il soudainement.

- En fait, c'était censé être drôle, car d'habitude, tu passes moins d'une journée dans ta salle de bain, se vanta-t-il en me conduisant à notre table. C'est pour cela que j'ai dis « une journée. »

Voulait-il devenir le nouveau comique de l'année ? Non, car si c'était ça, c'était raté. J'allais m'ennuyer.

- Tu sais pourquoi les chinois veulent avoir les dents blanches ?

- Euh..., non !

- Ils en ont assez de rire jaune.

Il me faisait quoi, là ? Il fallait que je mange, pour ne pas m'énerver.

- On commande ?

- Si tu veux, accepta-t-il, peu convaincu.

Je pris le plat le plus cher du restaurant.

- Euh, Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Ce plat est cher, pour ne pas dire, hors de prix.

- Et alors ? Tu m'as dit que je pouvais prendre ce que je voulais, mentis-je.

- J'ai dit cela moi ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, mais bon, pas grave. Si tu veux, je vais prendre...

- Non, non, c'est bon. Après tout, je suis l'homme et comment prouver mon amour à ma future femme, si je ne peux lui payer un plat, dans un restaurant hors de prix ? Je prendrai votre plat du jour, indiqua-t-il au serveur.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Se renseigna ce dernier.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Allez et rapportez-moi mon plat, ordonna-t-il.

Désagréable avec cela ? Et comment ça sa future femme ? Je devais en avoir le coeur net.

- Euh, Mike ?

- Oui, S'enquit-il.

- J'aimerais éclaircir un point, pourquoi as-tu dis « Future femme », tout à l'heure ?

- Oh, cela ! Et bien, ce type bavait sur toi et comme nous savons que nous finirons cette soirée dans un lit, je me suis dit...

- Que les choses soient claires, je ne coucherai pas avec un homme le premier soir. Et encore moins avec toi ! Le coupai-je.

- Mais, on se connait, alors...

- Jamais le premier soir. Je tiens à ma réputation, l'interrompis-je.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, ni tout à fait vrai, mais le seul à avoir partagé mon coeur et mon lit, était et resterait Edward. Je ne voulais cependant pas détruire le coeur de ce pauvre homme. Heureusement, nos plats arrivèrent rapidement. Cela dit, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous, car ce qui allait suivre, allait confirmer mon point de vue concernant Mike.

- Tu es au courant de cette histoire du médecin qui a été accusé à tort d'une faute professionnelle ? Voulut-il savoir.

- Oui, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler.

- Quand même, il aurait pu faire attention. Dans le rectum, il a failli en crever, annonça-t-il, comme se de rien n'était.

Pourquoi avais-je la nette impression que les personnes présentes dans l'établissement nous regardaient de travers ?

- Au fait, sais-tu ce que c'est que le rectum ?

Je recrachais ma part. Je faillis m'étouffer. Décidément, ce type était stupide et bête. C'était confirmé, tout le monde portait son regard sur nous. Une fois calmée, je repris mon plat, l'appétit partit en fumée.

- Tu as les mêmes cheveux que les nazis, me fixa-t-il. Le même corps aussi.

Pardon ?

- Non, non, si je me suis permis cette comparaison avec un nazi, c'est pour que..., tu es tout sauf une nazi.

- Je..., désolé, je suis nul !

Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt. Mais avais-je le droit de le lui confirmer ?

- Ce n'est rien, tu es juste...

Idiot, stupide, raciste, malpoli ! Je ne pouvais lui dire cela, même si ce fut vrai.

- ... Maladroit, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- Oui, tu as raison !

Là, c'en était trop ! Comment pouvait-il... Il fallait que je me calme.

- Veux-tu un dessert, ou demander un café ? M'interrogea Mike.

Sans que je puisse répondre, il ajouta.

- L'addition, s'il vous plaît !

Il s'exécuta et peu de temps plus tard, après avoir payé, nous nous retrouvions devant ma voiture.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, merci ! Me remercia-t-il.

Ce n'était pas mon cas. Je m'étais ennuyée et il était trop lourd, par moment.

- Oh, ben..., de rien, hésitai-je. Euh..., bonne soirée, je vais...

- C'est pas ton jour de congés demain ?

- Si, mais j'ai..., je dois rentrer, débitai-je, soudainement.

- Viens boire un café ! Me proposa-t-il.

- Non, pas trop envie.

- Il était vraiment collant comme type. Si cela continuait, j'allais devenir méchante.

- J'arriverais jamais à t'inviter.

- Si, on vient de finir et c'était très bon. Merci !

- Bella ! M'interpella une voix familière.

Mon sauveur, pensais-je !

- Edward, que fais-tu ici ? Lançai-je, en me retournant.

- Je me promenais.

- On se revoit plus tard Mike, à plus !

- Hey, non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- Et en quel honneur ?

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

- C'est ma soirée. C'est avec moi que Bella doit repartir. Et c'est aussi avec moi, qu'elle finira sa nuit.

- Pardon ? Je ne t'appartiens pas Mike !

- Tu ferais mieux de partir, le menaça presque mon mari.

- Sinon ?

- Stop ! Hurlai-je. Ecoute Mike, tu es gentil, mais tu me laisses. Merci pour cette soirée.

- Non, je ne te laisse pas ! S'entêta-t-il.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu m'appartiens !

Collant et bouché le garçon.

- Tu comprends le français, Bella t'a dit de dégager.

- J'ai pas envie. Bella finira sa nuit avec moi, comme c'était prévu.

- Ecoute Mike, je ne t'ai rien dit depuis de toute la soirée, mais depuis le début, tu m'exaspères. Tu te crois intelligent, mais en fait, t'es idiot. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, avec tes blagues aussi puériles et vaseuses puissent-elles être. Tu n'as aucune classe, ni aucune politesse, assenai-je.

- Je ne te permets pas, cria-t-il.

- Et crois-moi, je suis gentille quand je te dis cela. Maintenant, laisse-nous !

- Ah je vois, je suis là quand tu te sens seule, abandonnée, mais quand ton gentil mari est là, je disparais.

- Dégage, maugréai-je.

Il s'exécuta et partit. J'étais soulagée, mais en même temps, curieuse. Pourquoi Edward était-il là ?

- Je ne pouvais pas te savoir en compagnie d'un autre homme que moi ! Me confia-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai rien dit sur ce rendez-vous !

- Tu parles dans ton sommeil et... il me semble que tu me l'aies dit, avant !

- Tu es sûr, je n'en ai pas le souvenir ! Tentai-je de me rappeler.

- En fait, j'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique. Je sais, c'est mal, mais...

- Tu as bien fait, le félicitai-je, même si je savais que dans d'autre circonstance, cela m'aurait déplu.

- C'est vrai ? Se réjouit-il.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est mal, mais pour une fois, tu m'as sorti de l'ennui. Merci !

- OK, je suis heureux de te rendre ce service, me sourit-il.

- T'es bête !

- Oui, oui je sais, cela fait partie de mon charme, oui ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Elégant, mais bête, l'imitai-je.

- Séduisant, mais bête, corrigea-t-il.

Je ris. Première fois de la soirée, où je ris. Il me rendait heureuse.

- Allez, je te ramène ?

- Merci, mais j'ai ma voiture !

- Dommage, j'aurai aimé te raccompagner.

- Peut-être une autre prochaine fois.

- Demain ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Mais juste un verre ! M'empressai-je de rectifier.

- Un diner ?

- Un verre, sinon rien !

-OK, j'accepte, mais tu as oublié quelque chose !

Comment ça, oublié quelque chose ? Etais-je devenue amnésique ?

- Quoi ? M'intéressai-je.

- Têtue.

- Ah oui, têtue !

- Très, même ! Alors, à demain !

- Oui, à demain Edward.

Et je partis. J'avais besoin de le savoir près de moi, besoin de savoir qu'il m'attendait. Je sais, c'est pathétique, mais cela me réconfortait. J'espérais juste que la suite serait bénéfique, pour lui comme pour moi.

**VOILA UN CHAPITRE BIEN LONG.**

**J'AI CHOISI LA LONGUEUR, D'UNE PART POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER DE MON RETARD**

**ET ENSUITE POUR QUE MA FICTION AVANCE UN PEU.**

**JE SUIS ASSEZ CONTENTE DE MOI, POUR UNE FOIS.**

**ET VOUS ?**

**EDWARD, VA-T-IL EN BAVER AVEC BELLA ?**

**S'EST-IL VRAIMENT DEBARASSE DE TANYA COMME IL LE PRETEND, OU...**

**QU'EST T'ELLE DEVENUE, LA EST LA QUESTION !**


	19. Chapitre 17 : Edward ou Tanya ?

_**HELLO EVERY BODY**_

_**QUOI DE NEUF CHEZ VOUS ? CHEZ MOI, UN BEAU CHAPITRE TOUT NEUF.**_

_**BON, COMME IL NE SE PASSAIT PAS GRAND CHOSE ICI, J'AI MIS UN PEU DE PIMENT.**_

_**EN EFFET, IL VA SE PASSER QUELQUE CHOSE. CE N'EST PAS DU LEMON, MAIS CELA NE SAURAIT TARDER.**_

_**AH OUI, J'OUBLIAIS, SI QUELQU'UN VEUT UNE BETA, JE SUIS DISPO.**_

_**POUR CELLE QUE CELA INTERESSE, VOIR SUR MON PROFIL**_

_**Ma présentation bêta**_

_**OU ME LE DIRE.**_

_**ENSUITE, JE POSTE MES TEASERS CHAQUE JEUDI SUR CE SITE**_

_**REPONSE au reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

* * *

**_fan de twa_**

Merci pour ta review. Bisous !

**_diana_**

Je suis d'accord avec toi, concernant Mike.

_**fanny**_

Merci pour ta review. Pour le blog, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil. Bisous !

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

**_PDV Edward_**

J'avais joué au con, j'en étais conscient. Je risquais de tout perdre, mais Bella avait accepté de me laisser une chance de me racheter. Je devais lui prouver mon amour, aussi unique soit-il. Je devais tout faire, pour à nouveau avoir droit à un « je t'aime », ou même la serrer d'amour et non de réconfort dans mes bras puissants. J'en avais besoin. Pourtant, moi, je m'efforçais, mais elle... Madame avait rencard avec le premier venu et le plus ringard aussi. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour l'élue de son coeur. Je l'aimais, c'était une certitude et j'étais prêt à patienter, pas trop non plus, mais l'espoir que nous serions ensemble rapidement, grandissait de jours en jours.

J'avais entendu, chez Alice, une conversation que Bella et elles entretenaient. Ma douce expliquait à ma soeur, le décalage de son rendez-vous d'avec ce certain Mike. Je m'étais promis de venir la chercher, bien que ma frangine me l'ait interdit. Apparemment, je fus venu juste à temps, car ma femme semblait lutter pour renvoyer cet homme. J'avais donc eu raison.

D'ailleurs, il fallait que je l'appelle. Pour me remercier de l'avoir aidée, si je puis dire, Bella m'avait autorisé, non pas à un dîner, mais seulement et simplement à aller boire un verre, elle et moi. J'étais tout de même content, bien que ce ne fut pas le résultat attendu. Je pris donc mon cellulaire et composai son numéro.

- Allô, fit-elle après deux sonneries.

- Bonjour ma douce !

- Edward, que me vaut ton appel ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je te téléphone au sujet de ce soir. Tu sais, ce verre que l'on doit prendre ensemble, souris-je.

- Ah oui, ce verre, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Vingt heures, cela te convient ? Demandai-je.

- A cette heure-ci, ce n'est plus un verre, mais carrément un diner, comprit-elle.

- Cela te pose un problème ? Me enquis-je.

- Edward, je...

- S'il te plaît Bella, juste un dîner, une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, la suppliai-je presque.

Si je pouvais au moins avoir cela, pourquoi ne pas tenter.

- Je...

- Pitié, insistai-je.

Je l'entendis souffler, ce qui voulait dire... Lorsque Bella soufflait d'exaspération, cela voulait dire qu'elle céderait.

- OK, mais à une condition..., me prévint-elle.

- Laquelle ?

- Pas de sexe, pas de baiser, me dit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, me défendis-je, bien que j'espérais qu'elle changerait d'avis.

- Edward, je...

- Bella, la coupai-je, quand je t'ai dit que je te reconquerrai, je n'emploierai pas le sexe. Ne t'en fais pas ! La rassurai-je.

- A quelle heure passes-tu me prendre, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Dix-neuf heures trente, chez Alice

- OK, je serai prête. A plus !

- A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochais. J'étais très heureux, j'allais pouvoir faire mes preuves ce soir. Bella et moi, allait devenir notre avenir. Cela dit, je ne devais pas m'éterniser au déroulement de cette soirée, car mon travail m'attendait. Je devais partir travailler.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à bon port. Je m'empressais de me diriger vers mon bureau, mais ce fut sans compter sur Tanya, qui en décida autrement.

- Edward, m'interpella-t-elle sur le pas de la porte.

- Tanya, me réjouis-je faussement.

- Voilà, je voulais te dire que je suis désolée pour ta femme et toi. Cela ne doit guère être facile, rit-elle.

- C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant, je vais bien. Heureusement que ma famille et mes amis sont là.

- Oui, qu'aurais-tu fais sans moi ?

Euh..., j'ai loupé un épisode ?

- Je... Pardon ?

- Oui, heureusement que je t'ai tenu compagnie et remonté le moral.

OK, soit cette femme est stupide, soit-elle le fait exprès.

- Euh... Tanya, j'ai du boulot, alors...

- Le dossier Talisman, je sais... Je te l'apporte tout de suite !

Je ne répondis pas, cela n'en valait pas la peine.

- C'est idiot, mais je suis fière de notre travail, lança-t-elle une fois entrée dans mon bureau.

- Tanya, tu m'as fait peur, m'exclamai-je, la main sur le coeur.

- Pourtant, tu savais que je venais !

- Pourtant, je ne pensais pas que c'était maintenant.

- Tu..., enfin bref !

Cela n'était pas nécessaire de relever, avec une femme pareille.

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu venue ? La questionnai-je, ayant oublié la raison de son arrivée.

- Le dossier Talisman. Je suis ta secrétaire et il est de mon devoir de te remettre tes dossiers à jour, ainsi que de te les donner à temps.

Je venais de comprendre un point important.

- Tanya, à l'avenir, je préférerais moi-même vérifier mes dossiers. Je les préparerai moi-même. Désormais, je m'occuperai des dossiers, que ce soit pour les ranger ou autre, lui confiai-je.

Autant protéger son métier, je ne savais pas jusqu'où cette femme serait prête à aller maintenant. Valait mieux être prévoyant.

- Et que ferais-je alors ? A quoi te servirai-je ? Tenta-t-elle

- Tu feras tout le reste, mais plus mes dossiers, répétai-je.

- Tu vas bien ? S'intéressa-t-elle soudainement.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Quoi que, cela ne te regarde pas !

- C'est vrai qu'avec l'absence de Bella, tu dois te sentir seul en ce moment, non ? Ignora-t-elle ma remarque.

- Ce n'est pas la solitude le plus difficile. D'ailleurs je ne suis pas seul, me protégeai-je.

- Oh, mais je suis là. Rien n'y personne ne nous séparera, m'avoua-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Pardon ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

- Ben oui, Isabella ne sera plus là pour nous ennuyer. On va pouvoir s'aimer librement. Et puis le plus dur, c'est d'être trahie par la personne que l'on aime.

- Oh, pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je t'aime Edward !

- Tanya, je crois que... Nous avons du boulot, beaucoup de boulot ! La repoussai-je.

Elle partit déçue, mais je m'en moquais. Je ne savais cependant pas, qu'une bataille contre elle, avait été lancée.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'étais stressée quant à ce rendez-vous, mais aussi impatiente. Ce soir, j'allais pourvoir voir si Edward, enfin, c'est sûr et certain qu'il m'aimait, mais... J'allais simplement le laisser me draguer. J'étais prête à le faire revenir, mais le voir ramer, me plaisait. Et puis, il fallait qu'il comprenne sa douleur.

J'avais mis une bonne heure à me préparer et finalement, j'avais opté pour une robe simple. J'avais remis mon alliance à mon collier et mis des talons. Je partis une fois toutes mes portes verrouillées.

Je pris soin de prévenir Alice de mon départ et je lui promettais, enfin elle me le fit promettre, de lui dire, ou plutôt de lui raconter toute cette soirée. Une fois cela fait, je rejoignis ma voiture et démarrai. Vingt minutes plus tard, j'arrivais enfin devant le travail d'Edward.

J'avais eu un texto d'Edward dans l'après-midi, m'expliquant qu'il serait en retard. Le plus simple, était de venir le retrouver au bureau. Je n'appréciais guère cette idée, mais le fis tout de même.

- Oh, bonsoir Bella, me surprit-elle.

- Tanya, maugréai-je acerbe.

- Que nous vaut ta visite ? Cracha-t-elle.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Edward et je dois le retrouver ici.

- Ah oui ? Je suis désolée, mais il ne m'a pas informée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il n'y a pas besoin que tu saches toute notre vie privée, la rembarrai-je.

- Je regrette, mais M. Cullen est parti il y a une bonne heure, contra-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Non, impossible !

- Je te dis que si !

- Je vais l'attendre ici. Je... Il m'a demandé lui-même de l'attendre.

- Je crains que cela ne soit guère possible.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Bella, commença-t-elle.

- Isabella, pour toi c'est Isabella, l'interrompis-je.

- Isabella, je te dis que ton mari est parti depuis une heure après son dernier rendez-vous. Il est parti se changer et moi je l'attends.

- Pourquoi l'attends-tu ?

J'avoue que je n'y comprenais plus rien.

- On doit aller diner ce soir.

- Impossible, puisque c'est avec moi qu'il a rendez-vous ! M'énervai-je.

- Ecoute, c'est très touchant le fait de vouloir retourner avec lui, mais Edward ne t'aime plus. C'est moi qu'il aime désormais. Et..., nous allons nous marier, me montra-t-elle son doigt.

- Oh, je vois... mais, pourrais-je l'appeler ?

- Isabella, je...

- J'aimerai en avoir le coeur net, m'entêtai-je.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? OK, alors regarde les messages qu'il m'a envoyé !

Tanya sortit son portable et me fit lire les textos. Il était clairement écrit que c'était lui, le destinataire.

« **_Ma Tanya d'amour,_**

**_Ce soir sera une fête de folie_** »

Ou encore

« **_Mon ange,_**

**_Bientôt, nous serons séparés de cette pouffe d'Isabella_** »

Ou aussi

« **_Ma chérie,_**

**_Je vais divorcer et je t'épouserai. Toi seule compte à mon coeur_** »

Le reste, c'était tout des sms de ce genre. Je crus bien mourir sur place. Comment osait-il ? Je ne méritais pas cela.

- Ce n'est pas possible, trouvai-je simplement à dire.

- Je vais lui téléphoner, tu verras pas toi-même.

Elle commença à composer le numéro, puis parla. Moi, je me contentaiS d'écouter, le haut parleur étant enclenché :

- Edward, votre femme est ici !

- Ah parfait, je voulais justement te parler ! Fit-il à l'autre bout du combiné.

C'était sa voix, j'en étais certaine.

- Je lui ai avoué notre relation.

- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

- Elle ne me croit pas ! Répondit cette folle.

- Je vois !

- Que puis-je faire ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

- Il faut absolument se débarrasser d'elle. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Fais-moi confiance, j'y arriverai !

Puis elle s'empressa de raccrocher. Moi, j'étais complètement abasourdie. Tanya avait réussi finalement. J'avais échoué, avec mes bêtises de le reconquérir.

**_PDV Edward_**

La soirée toucha à sa fin. J'étais plus qu'heureux de retrouver ma belle. Il fallait que ça marche, j'avais confiance en notre histoire. Je regardais une énième fois, depuis le début de la journée mon horloge et me réjouis en voyant qu'il était l'heure de partir. Je me hâtais de ranger mes dossiers et appelais ma secrétaire. Celle-ci arriva tout de suite après.

- Edward, tu t'en vas ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, j'ai un client à voir, puis je dois prendre Bella. Nous allons diner.

- Oh, alors tout s'arrange ! Félicitations !

- Merci !

- Donc, je t'ai appelé pour te dire de réserver une table, au Twilight Restaurant.

- Ah quel nom ?

- Cullen, voyons !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis bête, désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu peux réserver ?

- Oui, oui ! Ne t'en fais pas !

- Merci !

- Ah au fait, Bella m'a téléphoné et m'a demandé si cela était possible que tu l'attendes directement au restaurant ?

- Oui, mais elle ne sait pas où on va, constatai-je.

- Oh, ça, c'est un problème !

- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, tu peux le faire toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Donne-moi son numéro, je lui signale de suite.

- Merci Tanya ! Tu peux me laisser maintenant !

Je lui tendis mon téléphone et ma secrétaire partit, sans demander son reste. J'étais content et impatient d'être à ce soir. Revoir Bella me rendait plus heureux que jamais.

_**VOILA POUR CE CHAPITRE. ALORS, VERDICT ?**_

_**COUP DE BLUFF DE TANYA OU LA REALITE ?**_

_**A VOTRE AVIS, COMMENT VA ETRE LA SUITE ?**_

_**A TRES VITE, BISOUS !**_


	20. Chapitre 18 : Un aléa de la vie

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR,**_

_**ME REVOILA AVEC UN NEW CHAPTER.**_

_**VOUS M'AVEZ MANQUE QUAND MEME.**_

_**BON, TREVES DE PLAISANTERIE,**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ ENFIN SAVOIR CE QU'IL VA SE PASSER.**_

_**IL VA Y AVOIR UNE MORT, HI HI HI.**_

_**BON, J'ARRETE AVEC MES DELIRES.**_

_**ET OUI, CA M'ARRIVE SOUVENT**_

_**ET JE VOUS METS LA SUITE.**_

_**MAIS JUSTE AVANT CELA, JE VAIS VOUS TORTURER ENCORE**_

_**VOUS ALLEZ ATTENDRE ET LIRE...**_

_**LA REPONSE aux reviews anonymes (les inscrites ont déjà eu leur réponse)**_

* * *

**_diana_**

Je te rassure, moi aussi je la tuerai bien. Cela s'arrangera entre nos deux chouchous, ne t'en fais pas. Quant à Tanya, cela ne saurait tarder.

_**ocenanny**_

Moi aussi, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir l'étriper. Bella était trop démoralisée pour l'appeler, quant à sa réaction, tu vas voir.

_**fan de twa**_

Et oui, il est pimenté ! Merci de ton compliment. Bisous !

**_LA FILLE_**

Ta remarque envers Edward m'a fait rire, m'enfin ! Pour renvoyer Tanya, cela arrivera vite, mais je ne dis pas quand.

**_aussidagility_**

Coup de bluff, tu as raison. Edward ne ramera pas, tkt.

**_A TOUT A L'HEURE_**

**_PDV Edward_**

J'attendais devant chez elle, comme un imbécile depuis plus d'une heure. Au début, je crus qu'elle s'était trompée d'heure, mais bien vite, je compris que non. Je patientais, mais ma patience avait des limites. Ce que j'avais pu être stupide ! Elle s'était moquée de moi, elle devait bien rire avec son Mike.

Après de nombreux messages, je tentais un dernier, mais toujours pareil. Messagerie ! Je finis par lui envoyer un sms, la dernière tentative et là, tout devint clair. Je vis les messages de Tanya. Celle-ci avait encore une fois réussi son coup. Merde ! C'était quoi tous ces sms ? Je venais de comprendre. Pauvre Isabella ! Si cela se trouve, elle devait avoir vu tous ces textos et devait s'imaginer des choses. Mais que m'avait-il pris ? Pourquoi avais-je confié ce rôle à Tanya ? Pourquoi lui avoir permis de réserver le restaurant ? J'étais con et stupide. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, à ne pas louper ce rendez-vous super important avec ce client. Il était nécessaire pour ma carrière. J'étais à la bourre et Tanya pouvait me rendre service. J'avais eu une confiance énorme en elle, j'avais pensé qu'elle se tiendrait bien, même si, ma vengeance envers elle ne m'avait pas quitté ; mais maintenant, c'était fini. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Bella ne me reparlerait pas de si tôt. Il fallait que je lui explique, que je lui fasse comprendre que j'étais pressé, et..., fautif ! Je venais de prendre une décision, ma secrétaire serait virée dès demain.

Je remis mon monteur en marche et partis. Je pensais à ce qu'aurait été notre vie, s'il n'y avait pas eu cela, je serai sans doute papa. Père ! A cette idée, je ris tout seul. Ce que je pouvais être stupide d'avoir donné mon téléphone. Je devais me reprendre, il le fallait. D'ailleurs, je commençais à m'endormir. Il fallait que je fasse une bonne nuit, j'en avais besoin. Pourquoi tout d'un coup, avais-je soudainement sommeil ? Que se passait-il ? Mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Tout se passa si vite. Une lumière m'aveugla, des Klaxons de voitures retentirent, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Puis, le trou noir !

**_PDV Bella_**

Depuis mon départ, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer. D'ailleurs, c'était de sa faute si j'étais ainsi. Je souffrais par sa faute. Cela dit, je n'aurai jamais cru cela de lui. Comment avait-il osé ? Quel goujat, quel con ! Je le détestais. Bien évidemment, comme un fait exprès, Edward m'appelait. Je ne répondis pas et au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par éteindre mon portable.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais machinalement, je me dirigeais chez Alice. Peut-être espérai-je trouver en elle une épaule réconfortante, ou même un peu de compassion ! Je m'empressais de rejoindre sa porte et toquais. Ce fut son mari qui vint m'ouvrir.

- Bella, que fais-tu ici ? S'étonna-t-il de me voir.

- Je... Edward, je..., sanglotai-je.

- Bella, que se passe-t-il ? Mais tu trembles, constata Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Entre, m'invita-t-elle.

J'acceptais sans rechigner.

- Oh Bella, pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je... Edward..., lapin... Tanya, articulai-je difficilement, sous les sanglots

- Jasper, laisse-nous, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Ecoute, assieds-toi ! Tu vas commencer par te calmer et ensuite tu vas tout me dire.

Je le fis, penchant ma tête sur son épaule et pleurais. Une fois calmée, je lui racontais toute ma mésaventure.

- Ben cela alors ! Fit-elle.

- Alice, pleurai-je derechef.

- Bella, Bella, il faut que tu te ressaisisses ! Il doit y avoir une explication à tout cela.

- Alice, je ne crois pas à tout cela, chouinai-je.

- Bella, stop ! Cesse tes larmes ! Ecoute-moi, je... Tu es une fille bien, Edward n'est qu'un imbécile.

Je me calmais petit à petit.

- Oui, mais pourquoi il a fait cela ? Pourquoi ? Je ne mérite pas cela, je...

- Ecoute, il y a sans doute une explication rationnelle à tout cela.

- Ah oui ? Et quelle raison, dis-moi ?

J'étais maintenant énervée.

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être..., peut-être qu'il... Oui, peut-être que quelqu'un a monté cela, ou

alors, on t'a menti, pensa-t-elle.

- Je n'y crois pas !

- Ecoute, Bella, je...

- Ecoute, Bella, l'imitai-je en colère. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Non, mais que veux-tu que je te réponde ? Tu viens à l'improviste et ensuite, tu me demandes...

- Parce que je te dérange ? Désolée d'être venue sans t'appeler, l'interrompis-je.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. Je dis juste que pour le coup, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Alors, ne dis rien, lui dis-je.

- Bella, je peux comprendre ce que tu endures, me confia-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Tu peux le comprendre ? Sais-tu au moins comment je me sens ? Comment je souffre à cause...

- Je peux l'imaginer, oui !

- Tu peux l'imaginer, mais tu n'en sais rien, car tu ne l'as jamais vécu.

-Bella...

- Mais putain, mais arrête avec tes Bella, m'énervai-je.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, tu es bornée, têtue !

- Ferme-là ! Assenai-je.

Elle le fit, je n'eus plus à l'entendre jusqu'à ce que je lui parle.

- Ecoute, je..., désolée, c'est juste que..., son comportement me révolte. J'aimerai comprendre, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ?

- Alice, tu trouves qu'il a eu raison ? Enchaînai-je.

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! C'est...

- Tu crois qu'il a fait le choix et que je dois l'attendre résignée ?

- Tu es beaucoup trop sexy pour être une femme résignée, Bella, non ?

- Je suis perdue, complètement désemparée, me plaignis-je.

- Peut-être que Tanya est à l'origine de tout cela et qu'Edward n'y ait pour rien, réfléchit-elle.

- Oui, mais comment le savoir.

- Demande-lui ! Parle avec lui !

- Et si jamais il me ment, comment le saurai-je ?

- Demande lui de te le prouver, il te le doit.

- D'accord et s'il s'arrange pour me faire croire ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi être ainsi avec moi ?

- Ce n'est sans doute pas lui, c'est peut-être l'oeuvre de cette garce de Tanya.

- Tu en doutes toi-même, maugréai-je

- Je n'en doute pas, je le pense et je commence même à le croire.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne te trompes pas ? Qui me dit que tu n'as pas faux ? M'entêtai-je

- Je connais Tanya et ses magouilles. Et mon frère, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il t'aime. Il ne te ferait jamais cela. J'en suis sûre. Vu la façon dont il me parlait de toi, je crains que tout ceci soit l'oeuvre de sa secrétaire.

- Tu es sûre ?

- J'en mettrai ma main à couper, me confirma-t-elle.

- Je dois tout de suite aller lui parler, je dois le voir, m'empressai-je.

- Jasper, que se passe-t-il ? Paniqua-t-elle en voyant Jasper nous rejoindre au salon, la panique sur le visage.

- Alice, l'hôpital vient d'appeler. Edward a eu un accident !

- Ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant.

- Bella, il va falloir y aller, me confirma Alice.

- Pas maintenant, cela ne peut pas arriver maintenant, il ne peut pas avoir eu d'accident, alors que je suis enceinte de lui ! Lâchai-je.

- Pardon ? Tu es quoi ? M'interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

- Enceinte de lui, et... Je dois lui parler, tout de suite !

- Allons-y ! Confirma Jasper.

_**JE SUIS SADIQUE, MOI ?**_

_**NON, JE SUIS... OK, JE SUIS SADIQUE.**_

_**MAIS LA SUITE ARRIVERA VITE, DISONS LUNDI PROCHAIN.**_

_**QUANT A TANYA, ELLE SE FERA VIREE ET VITE.**_

_**JE NE L'AIME PAS.**_

_**ET PUIS, BELLA ET EDWARD, CELA VA S'ARRANGER POUR EUX,**_

_**DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, MAIS JE N'EN DIS PAS PLUS.**_

_**SINON, VOUS AVEZ AIME ?**_

_**RACONTEZ TOUT AU DOCTEUR LUNEBLANCHE, LOL**_

_**JE DELIRE, FAUT PAS CHERCHER.**_

_**EN CE MOMENT, JE SUIS EN MODE DELIRE.**_

_**A BIENTOT**_


	21. Chapitre 19 : Revirement de situation

Je venais d'arriver à l'hôpital. Durant tout le chemin, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'angoisser. Que s'était-il réellement passé ? Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital, si ce n'était grave ? Pourquoi..., pourquoi était-ce lui et pas un autre ? Que deviendrais-je sans lui ? Bon, certes, je n'allais plus être seule, mais tout de même ?

- Bella ? M'interpella Alice.

Pas de réponse.

- Bella ?

- Hein, quoi ? Me sortis-je enfin de mes pensées.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Euh... non, désolée. Je... Que m'avais-tu dit ?

- Je disais, comment ce fait il que tu sois enceinte, alors que mon Ed et toi, vous...

- Ben, on a couché ensemble. Tu sais, Edward a planté sa graine, lui appris-je faussement.

Alice n'était pas née de la dernière pluie. Elle savait pertinemment que les rapports sexuels, cela pouvait...

- Je sais comment on fait les bébés. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est quand et où ?

- Oh, en fait, tu veux tout savoir, constatai-je.

- Oui et je compte bien tout savoir, le temps qu'il soit en examen !

- Je préfère voir si mon frère n'est pas sorti, histoire de ne pas le manquer, tentai-je de m'enfuir.

- Tu le verras passer devant toi, car dès qu'un malade sort du bloc opératoire ou de la salle d'examen, il passe automatiquement par ici. Alors ?

- Je..., je dois vraiment tout de dire ? M'inquiétai-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui raconter toute ma nuit avec lui. Malheureusement, elle acquiesça, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, signe qu'elle attendait.

- Je... OK, alors, le jour du divorce, soit il y a deux semaines, en rentrant, je me suis détestée d'avoir parlé à Edward ainsi et n'arrivant pas à dormir, car il faut le dire, il me hantait, je lui ai téléphoné et...

- Ben alors, continue !

- Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre et j'ai dit oui ! Puis, quand je l'ai vu, il était ivre. Il avait bu. Le voir ainsi, m'a fait mal. Je me suis détestée encore plus qu'avant. Je voulais réparer mes erreurs, alors j'ai bu une gorgée, puis deux. Pour finir, j'ai fini comme lui, ivre et sur ses cuisses dans la voiture.

- Ben cela alors ! Et moi qui croyait qu'il ne te touchait plus.

- Maintenant, je me dis que si jamais il ne s'en sort pas...

- Mais tu es sûre ? Me coupa-t-elle.

- J'ai fait cinq tests et tous ont donné le même résultat, lui répondis-je.

- Mais c'est génial, se réjouit-elle.

- Oui, mais que vais-je devenir ? Si jamais Edward ne s'en sortait pas ? Que deviendrais-je ? Commençai-je à paniquer.

- Tu vas le savoir maintenant !

Je me retournai et vis Edward sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux ouverts, mais avec un visage bien fatigué

- Bella, je..., je suis désolé, me dit-il.

- Chut, ne dis rien ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Le rassurai-je

- Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle, lâchai-je d'une traite.

**_PDV Edward_**

Je me réveillais par une lumière aveuglante. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, ni pourquoi j'y étais, mais j'entendais des voix autour de moi. Je tentai de me relever et je compris enfin. Tout me revint en mémoire.

- Non, monsieur Cullen vous devez vous reposer, m'informa une infirmière.

- Que fais-je ici ? J'ai eu un accident et...

- Vous êtes en vie, finit-elle pour moi.

- Tout ce dont je me souviens, ce sont ces lumières et ma voiture se diriger vers un arbre.

- Vous êtes en salle de réveil. Nous allons vous ramener à votre chambre. Vos examens se sont bien passés et d'ici peu, nous aurons les résultats.

Je ne pus rien répondre, étant trop fatigué encore, pour en dire davantage. Je n'avais qu'une envie, parler à Bella et vite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais à l'extérieur, serpentant les couloirs. Je tentais de réfléchir, à comment réparer mon couple, quand soudain, je vis son visage, rongé par l'inquiétude et les pleurs. Elle avait pleuré, c'était certain.

- Bella, je..., je suis désolé, m'excusai-je, lorsque mon lit arriva à sa hauteur.

- Chut, ne dis rien ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute !

- Ecoute, il faut qu'on parle, fit-elle d'une traite.

- Oui, je le crois aussi !

J'attendis d'être dans ma chambre, pour lui parler. Je n'avais pas lâché sa main. Je ne le voulais pas.

- Edward, ce que Tanya a manigancé m'a fait beaucoup de mal. J'ai été très, pour ne pas dire énormément blessée, mais maintenant, tout est arrangé. Alice m'a tout expliqué.

- Ecoute, je te dois une explication. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te retrouver. Mais avant, j'avais un rendez-vous super important. Si je le loupais, je pouvais dire adieu à ma carrière. Alors, j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide de ma vie, j'ai confié mon téléphone à cette garce et je lui ai demandé de réserver le restaurant, mais je n'avais, sur le coup pas pensé à elle. Je n'ai été qu'égoïste, je...

- Chut, ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé que cela se passe ainsi, mais tout est la faute de Tanya.

- Comment peux-tu tout à coup, le penser ? C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ?

- Alice m'a fait comprendre que tu m'aimais ! Et en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas ton style d'écriture. Et puis..., une femme, censée n'aurait pas cassé le couple, elle ne se serait pas permise de cela. Elle aurait tout fait pour essayer d'arranger, pour l'épauler. Non, Tanya n'est pas de ce genre-là !

- Je t'aime, fis-je simplement !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, me dit-elle.

- Alors, embrasse moi !

- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Hein ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Et pour accompagner mes dires, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'aimais tellement lui montrer mon amour et qu'elle en fasse de même. Notre contact me donna des frissons.

- Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, c'est juste ton baiser qui me fait frissonner.

- Oh, je vois !

- Salut la compagnie !

- Alice ! La gronda ma douce.

- Ben dis donc ! Tu voulais jouer les aventuriers ou quoi ? Rit Emmett.

- Em, je...

- Je ne trouve pas cool..., ce que tu as fait à ma soeur, c'est déguelasse, mais ce qui t'est arrivé, est loin d'être sympa aussi. Enfin bref, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance et je crois que pour toi aussi !

- Emmett, je...

Je regardais Bella, qui me donna son accord, puis elle sortit Alice et Jasper de la chambre. Quant à moi, je savais ce que je devais faire, je savais que le pardon pour mon beau-frère serait long. Il m'en voulait encore pour tout.

**_PDV Bella_**

J'avais compris qu'Edward désirait s'entretenir avec Emmett. Ces deux-là, avaient besoin de se retrouver, mais surtout de s'expliquer. Pour leur laisser de l'intimité, j'avais emmené Alice et Jasper avec moi.

- Bella, peux-tu nous expliquer ?

- Alice, Edward a besoin de s'entretenir sur certaines choses en privée avec mon frère

- Et comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ?

- Alice, tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions !

Elle se tut immédiatement. Ce que je venais de dire, fit l'effet d'une bombe. Au moins, elle se calmerait.

- Alors, si je t'emmerde, comme tu le dis si bien, pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

- Je ne t'ai pas menti !

- Si ! Tu jouais l'épouse délaissée, éplorée. Tu..., tu me disais ne plus rien faire avec lui et là j'apprends que...

- Je me suis dit que cela était trop fragile, pour chanter à tout va ce bonheur fraichement retrouvé, la coupai-je. Et puis... Edward était trop ivre pour se souvenir de cette nuit. Nous étions ivres, sauf que moi, je m'en souviens bien.

- Tu crois qu'Edward a oublié cette nuit ?

- J'en suis certaine ! Affirmai-je

- Très bien, soit, mais..., que feras tu du bébé ?

Là, elle était pire que chiante.

- Alice, je... Ce bébé, je l'ai fait avec Edward et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'est pas censé le savoir, tant que quelqu'un ne lui dit pas.

- Mais tu l'aimes pas vrai ? Insista-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais... Ce bébé, c'est encore un peu tôt pour y songer, je trouve, pas toi ? Ce bébé, c'est... Oh ! Et puis merde, tu m'énerves.

Je la laissais en plan et retournais voir mes deux hommes.

- Bella, je n'ai pas fini !

- Emmett, dehors !

- Mais Bella, je...

- Dehors et plus vite que cela !

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, qu'il fut déjà dehors. Quant à moi, une envie me prit, certes soudaine, mais une envie tout de même. Sans doute est-ce dû à ma grossesse, ou que sais-je ?

Je vérifiai que la porte soit fermée et rejoignis mon mari. Celui-ci parut étonné, mais je ne le laissais pas parler, que je me jetais sur ses lèvres. J'avais besoin de le retrouver et je savais déjà comment.


	22. Chapitre 20 : Petits plaisirs, avt souci

_**BONJOUR, BONSOIR**_

**_DEJA UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS._**

**_JE DEVAIS POSTER BIEN AVANT,_**

**_MAIS MON ETAT PSYCHOLOGIQUE,_**

**_NE ME LE PERMETTAIT PAS._**

**_ENSUITE ET MEME SI JE L'AI DEJA DIT,_**

**_JE VOUS PRESENTE MES MEILLEURS VOEUX POUR CETTE ANNEE._**

**_J'ESPERE QU'ELLE A BIEN COMMENCE._**

**_POUR MOI, EN REVANCHE,_**

**_CE N'ETAIT PAS LE CAS._**

**_PB DE COEUR ET PRISE DE TETE._**

**_QUE C'EST COMPLIQUE LA VIE._**

**_ENFIN BREF,_**

**_JE NE VAIS PAS M'ATTARDER SUR MES SOUCIS DE COEUR._**

**_JUSTE AVANT DE FINIR, BELLA N'EST PAS STERILE._**

**_CE N'EST JUSTE QUE CE QUE CROIENT EDWARD_**

**_ET AUSSI QUELQUES AUTRES PERSONNES._**

**_JE VOUS METS LE CHAPITRE._**

* * *

**_libel fanny_**

Merci la miss. Pour le bébé, je prévu qu'ils le gardent. Bisous !

**_diana_**

Bella et ses hormones, oui. Merci, bisous la miss !

**_twilight0507_**

La suite est là

Bisous !

**_ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS_**

Ma vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. J'étais enceinte de l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais heureuse, enfin presque. Le père de mon bébé et accessoirement mon mari, se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital. Un accident, selon les spécialistes, mais moi, je penchais plutôt pour une tentative de meurtre. Je l'aimais, mais depuis nos retrouvailles, depuis cette fameuse nuit, celle où inconsciemment, nous avons conçu ce petit, je désirais mon Edward encore plus. Ce petit ! Qu'allai-je faire de lui ?

- Bella ? Que fais-tu ? Me questionna-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te retrouver, lui appris-je en lui embrassant le cou.

- Mais, pas ici, pas maintenant ! Me repoussa-t-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un pourrait venir !

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai veillé à bien fermer la porte. Et puis, ils comprendront qu'il ne faut pas nous déranger, continuai-je dans ma lancée.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit..., peina-t-il à dire, sous mes caresses.

- Que ce soit..., fis-je, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait dire.

- Bella, commença-t-il, en fermant les yeux, sous la délicieuse torture que je lui infligeais.

En vérité, je prenais son membre et effectuais des mouvements de vas et viens. Il adorait lorsque je faisais cela.

- Bella, je crains que..., débuta-t-il.

- Que...

- C'est trop bon !

- Tu aimes ? Le torturai-je encore un peu.

- Oui, je..., non, arrête, si quelqu'un...

Je commençais à enlever ma main, connaissant sa réaction.

- Continue !

J'avais raison, il avait dit ce que j'avais pensé. Je repris donc mes mouvements.

- Non, stop, je...

- Tu...

- Ah, Bella, tu me rends fou !

- Je sais, je sais, déclarai-je victorieuse

- Non, arrête ! On ne peut pas... Continue !

Ce que je fis !

- Bella, si tu continues ainsi, je vais me déverser dans ta main et...

- J'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas !

Je m'écartais, abaissais et enlevais mon pantalon, avant de me positionner sur lui. Je m'installais sur son membre et démarrais mes mouvements. Je bougeais au rythme de mes envies, ne me souciant guère de l'extérieur. Nous étions seuls et éloignés de tout. Notre monde à nous, comme j'aimais l'appeler.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce que... Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps ! Nous interrompit une voix familière.

Merde, pris en direct. Je ne pensais voir, ou même croiser cette personne ici, ou du moins pas avant... Nous étions mal, très mal.

_**ALORS ? VOUS AVEZ AIME ?**_

_**JE SAIS, C'EST COURT,**_

_**MAIS IL LE FALLAIT POUR QUE LA SUITE SOIT... **__**MEILLEURE.**_

_**PAR CONTRE,**_

_**QUANT A LA SUITE,**_

_**JE NE PENSE PAS LE METTRE CETTE SEMAINE.**_

_**MES SOUCIS ME METTENT DANS UN ETAT**_

_**QU'IL M'EST IMPOSSIBLE D'ECRIRE.**_

_**RIEN DE GRAVE,**_

_**JUSTE DES PEINES DE COEUR.**_

_**JE DEVRAIS PEUT-ETRE M'EN SERVIR**_

_**POUR UNE DE MES FICTIONS.**_

_**HUM, A REFLECHIR.**_

_**ON SE REVOIT TRES VITE, BISOUS !**_


	23. Chapitre 21 : Petits règlemets de compte

**_BONJOUR, BONSOIR,_**

**_TOUT D'ABORD, JE TIENS A M'EXCUSER POUR CET ENORME RETARD._**

**_CELA VA FAIRE PRESQUE UN MOIS QUE JE N'AI PAS POSTE._**

**_AU DEBUT, J'AVAIS CHOPE LA _**_GRIPPE_**_, CE QUI M'A EMPECHE D'ECRIRE OU MEME DE POSTER._**

**_ENSUITE, UNE FOIS RETABLIE, JE ME DIS,_**

**_GENIAL, JE VAIS POUVOIR REVENIR SUR LE SITE,_**

**_ET LA... L'HORREUR. _**_PLUS DE CONNEXION INTERNET_**_._**

**_J'AI DU ATTENDRE 3 SEMAINES AVANT QUE ORANGE NE VIENNE NOUS REMETTRE LA CONNEXION._**

**_EN PLUS, ENCORE UNE FOIS, C'EST LEUR FIL QUI A DECONNE._**

**_ENFIN BREF, TOUT CA POUR DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS MOI LA COUPABLE._**

**_INTERNET REFONCTIONNE DEPUIS QUELQUES HEURES ET JE SUIS DEJA SUR LE PC,_**

**_A VOUS METTRE LE CHAPITRE._**

**_BON, J'ARRETE MON MONOLOGUE, AUSSI ININTERESSANT PUISSE-T-IL ETRE._**

**_VOUS ALLEZ SAVOIR QUI LES A DERANGE, PENDANT CE PETIT MOMENT INTIME._**

**_LES PAUVRES !_**

**_ET PUIS, VOUS ALLEZ SAVOIR POURQUOI ILS EN SONT VENUS A CETTE SITUATION._**

**_JE N'EN DIS PAS PLUS, VOUS ALLEZ TRES VITE COMPRENDRE._**

**_BONNE LECTURE._**

Je ne sais pas, ce qui fut le plus gênant. Qu'Emmett nous prenne en direct, ou plutôt d'être vus ainsi, difficile à dire. C'est vrai que le lieu n'était pas l'idéal pour coucher avec son mari, mais tout de même. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait et quel mal y avait-il à cela ? Rien !

- Emmett, mais... commençai-je, en tâchant de cacher les parties de mon corps dénudées.

- Vous n'avez vraiment aucune gêne, vraiment ! Nous gronda-t-il.

- On s'aime, qu'il y a-t-il de mal à cela ? M'énervai-je.

- De mal ? Oh rien, si ce n'est que ce n'est pas le lieu et que TON PUTAIN de mari, m'avait promis d'y aller doucement avec toi, il y a de cela, à peine quelques minutes, hurla-t-il.

- Emmett, calme-toi ! Tentai-je, en me dirigeant doucement vers lui.

C'était peine perdue, surtout avec lui.

- Non, certainement pas. Tu as perdu la tête ? As-tu oublié tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir, ces derniers mois ?

- Emmett, je...

- Non, il a raison, me coupa Edward.

Je me retournais vers lui, les yeux remplis de colère et d'incompréhension.

- J'ai été mauvais avec toi, reprit-il, en me serrant la main. Pire, je t'ai délaissée et... Je t'ai traitée comme un chien. Je t'ai frappée, mais jamais trompée. Je sais, que je mérite les pires atrocités pour mon geste, mais..., je sais une chose, c'est que depuis le début, je t'aime.

- Beau parleur ! Assena mon frère.

- Emmett !

- Non, laisse Bella, il a raison. Je ne mérite pas ton amour. Tu devrais me rejeter et... Bon, certes, tu l'as fait, mais très vite, tu m'as redonné ma chance. Je ne la mérite absolument pas, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ferai tout pour te garder.

- Tu n'as rien fait non plus, pour que cela s'arrange.

- Emmett, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- J'aimerais comprendre Edward, s'énerva-t-il.

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, veux-tu ?

- Bon, les gars. On va se calmer, OK ? Essayai-je de calmer la tension

- Bella, peux-tu nous laisser, s'il te plait ?

- Emmett, certainement pas ! Je vais rester et connaître votre conversation de tout à l'heure.

J'étais maintenant très énervée. Les poings serrés sur mes hanches, j'attendais ma réponse, qui tardait à venir.

- Alors ? M'impatientai-je.

- J'ai discuté avec Edward. Je l'ai sermonné pour son comportement, je lui ai fait la morale. Pas besoin de te dire, qu'il a compris ma colère envers lui. Il m'a expliqué toute l'histoire et m'a juré que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Bella, je t'en veux d'avoir cédé aussi facilement !

- Aussi facilement ?

J'étais plus qu'énervée. Que croyait-il ?

- Tu n'es encore qu'un bébé, Bella ! Tu as besoin d'être protégée sans cesse !

- N'importe quoi Emmett ! Un bébé, moi ?

- Enfin, pas un bébé, mais juste..., une petite fille, sourit-il.

- Je vois, de mieux en mieux !

- Tu ne vas pas me gronder pour cela, non ? Je ne veux que ton bien, se défendit-il.

- Non, mais..., si..., enfin bref, si tu es là, c'est que tu as des questions, non ? Alors, pose-les, et tire-toi !

- Bella, débuta-t-il.

- Emmett ! Finis-je.

- OK, alors... Pourquoi avoir délaissé Bella, à la suite de l'accident ?

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais tellement anéanti. Je m'en voulais, je me suis éloigné d'elle. Non, pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas, bien au contraire, mais simplement car je me détestais. Je me disais que je ne la méritais pas. Tout était gâché et ce par ma faute.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Edward, s'empressa-t-elle de corriger.

- Certes, je n'étais pas le conducteur, mais c'était moi qui t'y avais poussée. C'était donc de ma faute.

- Pardon ?

- Bella, tu sais tout comme moi, que si je n'avais pas bu, on...

- Quoi ? Attends, attends ! M'interrompit Emmett. Cet accident, c'était de ta faute ?

Pourquoi, il le pensait ?

- Pourquoi, tu le pensais ?

- Quelle question, bien sûr que non !

- Bah alors !

- La police m'a dit que cela était de la faute d'un automobiliste ivre. Je ne pensais pas que c'était toi, Edward !

- Je n'ai jamais conduit dans un état d'ébriété. Et ce jour-là, n'a jamais enfreint à la règle. Ce n'était pas moi qui roulait, mais Bella !

- Bella était ivre ?

Je rêve, ou mon frère était idiot ?

- T'es con, ou quoi ?

- Je... Explique !

- C'était à une fête. On avait prévu de s'amuser, de rire. Seulement, à la suite d'un pari, Edward était ivre. J'ai donc roulé avec deux verres d'alcool dans le sang. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien de boire, étant enceinte, mais je voulais profiter de l'instant présent, sans me soucier que mon mari serait aussi alcoolisé que moi, si ce n'est plus. C'était un moment inoubliable pour moi. Je m'en souviens très bien, ce fameux jour où nous avions découvert ma grossesse.

Je détournais le regard vers mon mari, qui comme moi, avait les yeux au bord des larmes.

- Le jour de ta grossesse ? Comment est-ce possible ? Je pensais que tu le savais depuis des jours ?

- Et bien non ! Je l'ai su le matin, en me levant. Je n'étais pas très en forme depuis quelques jours, alors je suis allée consulter et à onze heures précises, le médecin m'annonçait que j'étais enceinte de trois mois. En sortant, j'ai téléphoné à Edward, qui s'est empressé de venir me rejoindre. Il arrêtait de travailler ce jour-là, pour s'occuper de moi. Un vrai petit ange !

Je lui souris, qui lui, fit de même.

- Et après ?

- Ma parole, cela t'intéresse, dis-moi !

- Ecoute Bella, on m'a caché beaucoup de choses sur toi, pendant mon absence ces cinq dernières années. Je sais que mon travail n'excuse pas tout, mais quand même. La seule fois où je t'ai vue et où je ne t'ai plus jamais quittée, était après cet accident, lors de ma visite à l'hôpital. C'est à cette période que je me suis promis de trouver une place sur la région, ce que j'ai d'ailleurs fait. Je me souviens très bien, tu avais des bleus partout et tu pleurais ton bébé. Impossible de te consoler !

- Normal, tu en connais beaucoup toi, des personnes qui ne pleureraient pas leur enfant, à la suite d'un accident de voiture ?

- Non, mais j'aimerais savoir et rattraper toutes ces années. Peux-tu continuer, s'il te plaît ?

- Je vais le faire, si tu me le permets ? Se proposa mon mari.

Mon frère le fixa d'un regard mauvais, puis acquiesça.

- Comme l'a dit Bella, à l'annonce de cette grossesse, j'étais fou de joie. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, que ce bébé soit là et bien là ! Alors, inutile de te dire ce que j'ai fait, lors de cet appel.

- Tu as fait quoi ?

- J'ai sauté au plafond, enfin, façon de parler et... Je me suis précipité vers elle. J'ai lâché mon boulot et mis mes clients en attente.

- Et après ?

- Emmett !

Décidément, il était franchement soulant aujourd'hui. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir non ?

- Je suis allé la retrouver et nous ne nous sommes pas quittés de toute la journée. Le soir, nous avions prévu de fêter cette excellente nouvelle, à une soirée d'un ami.

- Lequel ?

- Emmett, tu...

- Alec, m'interrompit mon mari.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?

- Emmett, je...

- Ca va, Edward, je peux supporter. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis un grand !

- Qu'as-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Bella, ne commence pas, s'il te plaît !

Mais bordel, que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi était-il ainsi, soudainement ?

- Emmett, je ne te comprends pas. Tu...

- Bella, la ferme !

- On se calme, se montra Alice.

- Ali, me réjouis-je.

- J'ai ramené de la compagnie, nous informa-t-elle. Cela ne t'ennuie pas, Ed ?

- Pas du tout !

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Carlisle et Esmée venaient de rentrer dans la chambre.

- Emmett se montre désagréable. Je ne sais en expliquer la raison.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti, Bella ?

Moi, avoir menti à Emmett ? Et sur quoi ? Je m'en souviendrais, si c'était le cas.

- Menti ?

- C'était ce jour-là et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- De rien, répondis-je, essayant de comprendre.

- Je ne dirai pas la même chose, renchérit-il.

- Ah oui ? Et tu dirais quoi ?

- Tu as préféré mentir, insista-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as parfaitement entendu !

- OK, maintenant vous arrêtez ! Nous sommes là pour Edward, non pour entendre vos chamailleries.

Bien joué Alice.

- Non, mais sérieusement ! Tu aurais pu faire attention.

- Attention, mais attention à quoi ?

- Attention à la vie de ton bébé, Bella !

- Tu le savais, je regrette.

- Je savais quoi ? Me défia-t-il, en se rapprochant de moi.

- La grossesse, ma vie, mon mariage. Tu savais tout !

- Je ne savais rien. J'ai appris ton mariage et ta grossesse lors de mon retour. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? M'accusa-t-il.

- Ben, désolée, mais étant donné que je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles, je pensais que tu te désintéressais de moi !

- Jamais de la vie ! Je me suis toujours inquiété pour toi, tu as toujours été présente dans mes pensées. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée.

- Je suis désolée, Em, m'excusai-je.

- Ca ne fait rien, le temps a passé maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tu..., tu le savais comment, toi ? Remarquai-je, soudainement

- Tu me l'avais dit le lendemain, lors d'une visite aux urgences.

- Il faut dire, que c'était ma faute aussi !

- Toi, Cullen, la ferme !

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi réagir ainsi, avec moi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te déteste, au point d'avoir détruit la vie de ma soeur et celle de son bébé ?

- Son bébé est aussi le mien, enfin était !

- Je ne parle pas de cela, mais de la stérilité de Bella ! Tu as détruit sa vie. Certes, ton état d'esprit n'excuse en rien ton comportement, mais tout de même. Tu t'es limite déchainé sur elle et... Tu ne l'as pas épargnée, ou presque pas. Sans parler de ton infidélité !

Quoi, comment cela infidèle ? Et stérilité, c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Je ne suis pas infidèle. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Mais bien sûr ! Et Tanya, c'était quoi ? Comment réagirais-tu, si Bella se comporterait ainsi ? Comment réagirais-tu, si Bella coucherait avec n'importe qui ?

Je rêvais, ou Emmett reprochait à Edward, des choses que je devais lui reprocher, mais que je ne faisais pas.

- Emmett, Tanya c'est du passé et il ne sait rien passé.

Enfin, quand je dis rien, ce n'était presque rien.

- Bella, arrête de le défendre, OK ? Crois-tu que tu es mieux, avec ton Jacob ?

- Jacob, s'enquit Edward.

- Jacob m'a juste soutenue pendant mon combat contre toi. Il ne sait rien passé.

- Rien ? Et ce mariage que tu parlais tant ?

Edward, aide moi ! Pitié !

- Je...

Pourquoi ne faisais-tu rien pour me venir en aide ? Oh, que la vie est si cruelle !

- Hein ? Tu crois que tu es mieux que ton saligaud de mari ?

Celui-ci fronça les yeux.

- Emmett, Jacob est une pure invention de ma part. Ce n'est juste qu'un simple ami, qui m'a seulement aidée. Rien de plus ! Il ne sait rien passé et ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi !

- Ah oui ? Et comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

Là, c'était Edward qui parlait.

- Edward, serais-tu jaloux ?

- Je suis juste réaliste. Rien de plus ! Enfin, si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien eu, je te crois !

- Merci !

Enfin quelqu'un qui était de mon côté. Ouf ! Et les Cullen, eux ?

- Bon, maintenant, vous allez tout nous expliquer. C'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ?

Rosalie, elle se montrait également curieuse maintenant ?

- Je..., j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, un beau matin d'hiver. Cela dit, étant trop content, Edward a quitté son travail, laissant en plan ses clients et rendez-vous. J'étais trop heureuse. Un petit Cullen, encore !

- Oui, encore ! Rit Esmée.

- Pour fêter cela, Edward m'a proposé d'aller dans une fête. Celle organisée par Aro. J'ai accepté. Grave erreur ! Je n'aurai jamais dû, m'enfin ! Nous y sommes allés. Moi, qui d'ordinaire ne boit jamais, je me suis laissée tenter. Après tout, je pensais qu'Edward lui, serait sobre. Et puis, je me disais qu'un verre, ne pouvait pas me faire de tord. Je me trompais lourdement.

- Et toi ? L'accusa presque Alice.

- Je..., commença mon mari, il y avait un putain de pari, à la con. Au début, j'ai refusé, mais bien vite, je me suis laissé tenter. Je pensais que Bella, vu son état, ne boirait pas. Puis, au bout d'un verre, l'envie et le défi d'en reprendre était plus fort et..., j'ai cédé. Dix verres plus tard, j'étais complètement hors service.

- Je vois, laissa échapper Em.

- Je le regrette, si tu savais ! Me supplia mon époux.

- Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas !

- Pas moi !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Rosalie. D'ordinaire, celle qui se faisait sage et calme, avait laissé place à l'impulsivité.

- Rose ?

- Si Edward n'avait pas été aussi con, rien ne serait arrivé. Il aurait dû penser à toi, avant de penser à lui. Et toi, Bella, tu es complètement inconsciente, ou quoi ? Pourquoi as-tu bu, dans ton état ? Et encore moins avoir roulé, avec de l'alcool dans le sang ?

- Je...

En vérité, je ne trouvais rien à dire pour ma défense. Elle avait raison.

- Et le chauffeur d'en face ?

- Il s'en est sorti, sans gravité. Son poids lourd, lui, est mort.

- Oui, bah, si tu n'avais pas roulé ainsi, tu n'aurais pas glissé sur une plaque de verglas et n'aurais pas atterri sur la chaussée inverse, pour taper contre le camion.

- Je sais et j'en suis désolée.

- Tu veux que je te dise, le pire, c'est que les autres soient assez stupides, pour pardonner à Bella et son mari, leur acte. Merde, vous avez quel âge ? Votre vie est un merdier, mais vous l'avez cherché, s'écria-t-elle, avant de partir.

Je ne pouvais en dire davantage. Rose avait raison, bel et bien raison. Aucun de nous n'osait parler, mais tout le monde était lucide. On savait tous que ce n'était que la stricte vérité. Tout était de ma faute. J'avais tout perdu et ce bébé, n'allait peut-être pas résister, vu mon état psychologique.

**_PREMIERE FOIS DE MA VIE, SUR CETTE FICTION_**

**_OU JE NE COUPE PAS UN CHAPITRE LONG._**

**_JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ,_**

**_MAIS CELA ME CONVIENT MOYENNEMENT._**

**_ENFIN BREF, JE SUIS OUVERTE A TOUTES CRITIQUES._**

**_POUR CEUX QUE CELA INTERESSE, J'AI MIS EN LIGNE MES DEUX NOUVELLES FICTIONS,_**

**_DONT L'UNE D'ENTRE ELLE, RESSEMBLE UN PEU A CETTE FIC, MAIS UNIQUEMENT A PARTIR DU 3 EME CHAPITRE._**

**_LES LIENS SONT SUR MON BLOG, AINSI QUE MON PROFIL FANFIC._**

**_BISOUS !_**


	24. Chapitre 22 : L'idée d'Alice, partie 1

_**ME VOICI DE RETOUR,**_

_**ET J'ESPERE QUE CA SERA POUR LONGTEMPS.**_

_**ENSUITE, ET CA J'Y TIENS,**_

_**UN GRAND,**_

_**NON QUE DIS-JE**_

_**UN ENORME "MERCI"**_

_**POUR VOS REVIEWS ET MISES EN ALERTES.**_

_**C'EST VRAIMENT SYMPA, SERIEUX.**_

_**SI POUR LA SUITE,**_

_**VOUS POUVIEZ FAIRE PAREIL,**_

_**JE RIGOLE,**_

_**QUOI QUE...**_

_**LOL**_

_****__**LA SUITE EST ECRITE, ALORS JE VOUS LA METS.**_  


_****__********____****__**ON SE RETROUVE EN BAS.**_

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Les paroles de Rosalie résonnaient sans cesse en tête. Votre vie est un merdier, notre vie est un merdier. Nous l'avions cherché, bel et bien. Pourquoi avais-je roulé ainsi ? Pourquoi avoir cédé ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une part de moi se détestait. Je me détestais. Je n'avais pas dit un mot du reste de la journée, à part un bref au revoir. Mon mari, lui, se demandait si mon état mental était bien intact, mais je crois..., enfin, j'étais certaine, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Je me rongeais l'esprit et pas qu'un peu.

- Bella, tu m'écoutes ? S'énerva Alice.

- Hein, pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que ton frère a, mais il est vraiment bizarre.

- Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Ben oui, pourquoi se comporter ainsi, soudainement ?

- Alice, je ne comprends rien. Explique !

- Pourquoi ton frère s'énerve et pète les plombs tout à coup ?

Je soufflais et lui expliquais.

- Emmett n'a pas supporté qu'Edward soit devenu celui qu'il est devenu, mais il a changé. Beaucoup je dirai et...

- Ouais ! Bah, n'empêche, il abuse, je trouve, me coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Alice, il se calmera, la rassurai-je de mon modeste canapé

En vérité, j'espérais qu'Emmett se calmerait, car je n'en étais pas vraiment certaine. J'avais envie qu'il comprenne mes choix et me laisse vivre ma vie comme je le désirais, mais avec Emmett, on n'était jamais sûr de rien. D'ailleurs, en repensant à cela, je me souvenais de cette fameuse discussion.

**_Flashback_**

Rosalie venait de partir. Je ne savais pas, ce qu'en pensait le reste de la famille Cullen, mais j'espérais que certains ne partagent pas le même avis. J'avais besoin d'être soutenue, épaulée et non jugée.

- Je trouve que Rose à raison, lança Emmett.

- Bien évidemment, c'est ta femme et tu couches avec. Normal que tu sois de son côté !

- Non, mais sérieusement ! Vous étiez limite en train de vous taper dessus et là, vous vous faites les yeux doux, avant de vous sauter dessus sexuellement. Je ne vous comprends pas !

- Bah, il n'y a rien à comprendre, confirmai-je.

- Bella, sérieusement, je m'inquiète pour toi. Je me fais du souci.

- Oui, ben, tu n'as pas besoin !

- Bella, me retint-il. Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu mérites mieux !

- Je quoi ?

Venait-il de dire ce que j'ai cru entendre, ou avais-je rêvé ?

- Tu mérites mieux. Edward ne te convient pas ! Reformula-t-il.

Je n'avais pas rêvé.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il a été violent.

Ca, je le savais, mais il a changé.

- Il a changé, le défendis-je.

- Peut-être, mais cela n'excuse pas tout. Pourquoi avoir changé ainsi ? Pourquoi être des diables, l'un envers l'autre, puis soudainement, se comporter en véritables petits anges ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Je... Tanya lui a fait un lavage de cerveau, elle lui faisait croire n'importe quoi.

- N'importe quoi ? Désolé, mais permets-moi d'en douter.

- Pourtant, c'est vrai ! M'énervai-je presque.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Emmett, je n'ai rien contre toi, mais cesse d'importuner ma femme et parle-moi directement à moi !

- Edward, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Quand ce sera le cas, je te ferai signe !

- Je suis désolé, Em, mais ça, je ne peux le cautionner. Tu n'as pas le droit d'accuser Bella, alors que le principal coupable, c'est moi !

- Edward, le grondai-je.

- Non, Bella, laisse-moi parler ! Insista-t-il.

Il reporta son attention sur Emmett et poursuivit.

- Je venais de perdre le bébé. Je n'étais pas heureux et je pensais que Bella ne me méritait pas. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais...

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, s'impatienta Em.

- Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que, j'étais seul et je me suis concentré sur mon travail. Je ne faisais qu'étudier mes dossiers. Ce n'était pas un tort, car j'ai connu le succès plus rapidement que d'autres. Cela dit, ma femme en a souffert et moi, également. Je pensais, ne pas la mériter, suite à cet accident et je l'ai délaissée, au profit de mon boulot. Je rentrais tard, pour ne pas avoir à apercevoir Bella, non pas que je ne le voulais pas, mais plutôt, que je ne le pouvais pas, car dès que je voyais ta soeur, je...

- Tu...

- Je me détestais lui infliger ça. Ainsi, pour éviter de souffrir, je rentrais tard. Ta soeur pensait que je la trompais, ce qui la fit s'éloigner. Du coup, comme elle devenait distante, je pensais qu'elle était infidèle. Cela a été une série d'incompréhension, au point que ça ne devienne plus vivable.

- C'est complètement idiot ton raisonnement, fit-il remarquer.

- Je sais, mais une chose est certaine, c'est que j'aime ta soeur. Je l'aime tellement !

- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. Bella me torturait avec cette histoire et moi de même, pour éviter de souffrir nous-mêmes. C'était une sorte de protection en fait. Puis au divorce, un surplus de raz le bol, a fait que nous avons parlé. Et...aujourd'hui, nous voilà, plus unis que jamais.

- Mouai !

Il était peu convaincu par cela et je le savais, que ça ne durerait pas. Emmett avait besoin d'avoir confiance, ce qui n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il allait retrouver sa confiance envers mon époux.

**_Fin du Flashback_**

- Bon et ton après-midi, tu comptes faire quoi ? Me questionna-t-elle, depuis la cuisine.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai du boulot. Je pense rester ici et travailler.

- Tu plaisantes ?

Elle était désormais à mes côtés, les poings sur sa taille. Elle aurait fait peur à un lapin, mais moi, elle ne m'effrayait absolument pas.

- Non, pourquoi !

- Tu préfères bosser, plutôt que de commencer les achats pour ton bébé ?

- Al, les achats du bébé, je les ferai avec mon mari. De plus, je ne sais même pas si je vais le garder. Et puis, cela ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûr que si ! Affirma-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Demandai-je, énervée de sa façon de gérer ma vie.

- Etant la marraine, j'ai mon mot à dire.

- La marraine ? Rien que cela ?

Elle délirait complètement.

- Oui, on en a discuté avec la famille. Oh, Bella, je suis si heureuse.

- Ecoute, Alice, ce n'est pas à toi de décider ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as le droit de choisir, alors que ce bébé ne t'appartient même pas.

- Oui, mais tu vas le garder, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas. Maintenant, excuse-moi ! J'ai à faire !

Et je partis, la laissant en plan. En vérité, je n'avais aucune envie de lui dire que son idée me touchait, mais que pour l'instant, je préférais penser à mon couple, avant de songer à ce bébé.

- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ?

Je m'arrêtais. De qui parlait-elle ?

- Qui ?

- Edward !

- Je... Oui, bien sûr que oui.

- Et, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Faire quoi, quoi ?

C'était le jeu des devinettes, ou quoi ?

- Tanya !

Je venais de rêver, ou Alice avait prononcé le mot interdit ? Je n'étais plus sûr de rien.

- Bella, si tu aimes mon frère, alors il faut un plan pour vaincre Tanya.

Je la trouvais complètement délirante, folle, mais une part de moi, trouvait cette fille excellente. Je ne savais pas, si je devais accepter ou refuser.

**_ALORS ?_**

**_VA-T-ELLE ACCEPTER, OU REFUSER ?_**

**_ET PUIS, EMMETT N'EST PAS BIEN LOIN NON PLUS._**

**_IL Y AURA ENCORE UNE PETIT DISCUSSION AVEC LUI._**

**_BISOUS._**


	25. Chapitre 22 : L'idée d'Alice, partie 2

**_COUCOU,_**

**_DESOLEE POUR CE RETARD,_**

**_MAIS J'AI EU DES SOUCIS,_**

**_ENCORE,_**

**_ET JE N'AI PAS PU POSTER._**

**_ON ME CHANGERA PAS, JE CROIS._**

**_J'AI BEAU ME DEPECHER DE POSTER,_**

**_CA NE MARCHE JAMAIS._**

**_BON, J'AI QUAND MEME FAIT_**

**_DE MON MIEUX._**

**_SINON, QUOI DE 9 CHEZ VOUS ?_**

**_CHEZ MOI, UN CHAPITRE TOUT BEAU, TOUT NEUF._**

**_JE L'AI ECRIT AVEC AMOUR,_**

**_DONC J'ESPERE QU'IL VOUS PLAIRA, MDR_**

**_SINON, J'AI CREE UNE NOUVELLE FICTION._**

**_POUR CELLES QUE CA INTERESSE, ELLE EST SUR MON PROFIL FF_**

**BONNE LECTURE**

L'idée d'Alice était stupide. Comment avait-elle pu penser à ça ? Comme si cela allait marcher. Ce serait stupide d'y croire.

- Alice, ça ne marchera jamais, tentai-je de lui faire comprendre.

- Non, imagine un instant sa tête ! S'entêta-t-elle.

- Justement, qui te dit qu'elle ne recommencera pas après cela ?

- Edward connait tous les avocats et juges de la ville, même ceux du comté. Il sait très bien comment est Tanya, me rappela-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ne le fait-il pas lui, dans ce cas ?

- Bella, écoute !

- Non, toi écoute. Alice, ton idée est folle et je refuse de rentrer là dedans.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Alice, stop !

Qu'elle se taise, pitié !

- Mais Bella, commença-t-elle.

- Alice arrête ! Je préfère partir et oublier ton idée, qui ne marchera...pas, finis-je pour elle.

- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie, s'exclama-t-elle déçue.

- Non, je suis réaliste, ce n'est pas la même chose ! Se défendit-elle.

- Oh, allez ! S'il te plaît Bell's !

- Alice, non ! M'emportai-je.

Elle va se taire, oui ?

- Bella !

- Alice, tais-toi ! M'énervai-je.

- Bella, écoute !

- Alice, j'aimerai que pour une fois, tu te taises !

- Tu ne changeras jamais. D'un côté, tu ne voulais pas entendre parler d'Edward et maintenant, c'est de Tanya. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe que je voudrais enfin vivre heureuse avec mon mari.

- Oui, ben raison de plus ! Insista-t-elle.

- Si on fait un plan pour évincer cette pouffe, un jour ou l'autre elle reviendra. Et ça, ça ne sera pas bon pour moi, notre couple en pâtira encore.

- Pas si la police s'en mêle, Bella !

- Alice, je... Non !

- Bella, mais...

- Edward ne permettra jamais ça. Il a changé, ce n'est plus le même sur ce point-là, l'interrompis-je. Plus jamais il ne me fera de mal.

- Oui, je sais, je le connais, mais pas sûr qu'Emmett soit du même avis et..., commença-t-elle.

- ...et puis, ne vaut mieux pas prendre de risque, terminai-je à sa place.

- Emmett aime Edward. Seulement, il l'a connu avant et après et il a peur que ton mari ne change pas.

- Mais il a changé ! Criai-je presque.

- Je le sais Bella, mais tu connais Emmett.

- Oui, je le connais et justement !

- Si tu veux faire accepter ton mari à ton frère, si tu veux qu'il sache qu'Edward a changé, il va falloir la jouer finement.

- Et comment ?

- C'est ça le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment, m'avoua-t-elle honteuse.

- Oui, ben tu ne m'aides pas vraiment ! La grondai-je.

- A moins que...

- A moins que quoi Alice ?

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas. J'ai besoin de parler avec Emmett, se défila-t-elle.

- Et comment peux-tu croire qu'il t'écoutera ? Tentai-je.

- Tu as confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... Oui, répondis-je timidement.

- Alors, reste-là et ne bouge pas ! Crois-moi, Emmett changera d'avis.

**_PDV Emmett_**

Bella, certes c'était ma petite soeur, mais parfois, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une inconnue en face de moi. J'avais l'impression de ne pas la connaître. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Edward était un gars bien, mais il avait changé. Ce n'était plus le même que j'avais connu.

- A quoi tu penses mon ange ? Me questionna ma femme.

- A Edward, à Bella !

- Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'elle lui a pardonné trop vite ?

- Je... J'aimerais tant comprendre. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi se comporter ainsi ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Je... Je n'ai pas les réponses adéquates, malheureusement. Certes, ils l'ont cherché, mais maintenant ils doivent payer les pots qu'ils ont cassés.

- Tu es un peu dur Rose, c'est ma soeur quand même, l'accusais-je.

- Oui, mais avoue qu'ils l'ont cherché ! Ils se sont comportés comme des idiots, assena -t-elle.

- Oui, c'est sûr, mais que faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Attendons un peu et nous verrons. Au pire, il te reste moi, me taquina-t-elle.

- Oui, mais cette situation m'ennuie. J'aime ma soeur et...

- ...ta soeur t'aime, finit-elle pour moi. Elle aime aussi son mari, enfin je pense et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Si tu lui parles, peut-être que...

- Je lui ai parlé et lui aussi, enchaînai-je. Voilà où ils en sont maintenant !

- Ils l'ont bien cherché.

- Rose, c'est ma soeur, s'il te plaît !

- Oui, mais ils m'énervent. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font et après se plaignent ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- C'est sûr, mais tu sais, je suis autant énervé que toi, ma douce.

- Oui, mais toi tu pardonnes trop facilement. Il faut leur faire comprendre que leurs choix et leurs actes ont des conséquences. Ils ne peuvent pas se comporter ainsi, ils n'ont pas le droit. Ce n'est pas loyal.

- Je n'ai pas pardonné, ni même accepté la situation. J'ai juste demandé à comprendre et on m'a rembarré. Je voulais savoir pourquoi, connaître tout, mais on ne me dit rien. Tu sais, ma soeur est importante à mes yeux, mais rien n'effacera le mal qu'Edward lui a fait.

- Je sais mon gros loulou, je sais !

- Si je pouvais trouver une solution, si je pouvais...

- Rien ne pourra effacer son passé, malheureusement, me coupa-t-elle.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'Edward se conduit comme lui, qu'il prenne son chemin et je ne le veux pas. Je l'ai vu anéanti par ça.

- Tout le monde l'a vu, Em ! M'annonça-t-elle.

- Sauf Bella ! Elle ne le connaissait pas avant cela, lui rappelai-je.

- Tu crois qu'il y a un risque pour qu'elle l'apprenne ?

- Sans doute et si cela arrivait, je ...

Je dus me taire, car des coups donnés à la porte se firent entendre.

- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Me posa ma Rosie.

- Non et toi ?

- Non !

- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir !

Je me levais et allais ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en tombant sur une Alice, un peu triste, mais aussi déçue.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

- Emmett, je dois te parler.

Me parler ? Mais qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifiait ? Pourquoi était-elle ici d'abord ? Que se passait-il à la fin ?

- Alice, mais...

- Je dois te parler et vite ! Insista-t-elle.

**_C'EST UN PETIT CHAPITRE, MAIS BON._**

**_POUR LA FIN, JE VOULAIS ENCORE FAIRE UN SUSPENCE._**

**_J'AIME CA, MEME SI CA N'EN EST PAS VRAIMENT UN._**

**_OUI, VOUS SAVIEZ TOUS QU'ALICE PARLERAIT A EMMETT,_**

**_MAIS LA FAMEUSE DISCUSSION _****_EST POUR PLUS TARD._**

**_PAR CONTRE, CE DONT EMMETT ET ROSE SAVENT ET QUE BELLA IGNORE,_**

**_CA AUSSI C'EST POUR PLUS TARD,_**

**_MAIS JE VOUS RASSURE, _****_CA VIENDRA VITE._**

**_BONNE SEMAINE, BISOUS. LuneBlanche._**


	26. Chapitre 23 : Convaincre Emmett

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_je sais, cela peut paraître étonnant de me revoir ici (surtout moi, je dois avouer), mais devant une demande importante de certaines d'entre vous, j'ai décidé de revenir. Quelques-unes n'arrivent pas accéder à mon blog et m'ont presque imploré de revenir. Je le fais, même s'il me reste un goût amer, m'enfin..._**

**_Pour que cela soit clair, je ne suis pas là pour sympathiser avec les F... de M... Je ne suis pas là pour m'éterniser non plus. Je souhaite juste faire partager une passion, commune à toutes. Je ne suis pas une pro et n'ai pas l'intention de le devenir. Je veux seulement me libérer, me vider la tête. Certes, j'ai encore mes soucis qui sont là et je crois, c'est même une certitude, ils resteront encore longtemps dans ma vie, mais je dois vivre avec, ce qui me prend beaucoup de temps, mais je suis là._**

**_Tout cela pour vous dire, que je ne suis pas une machine, alors mes publications seront très espacées. Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, je ne posterai pas d'autre chapitre sur le reste de mes fictions, tant que je n'ai pas fini celle-ci. Désolée si je vais en décevoir, mais maintenant, cela me semble indispensable, pour moi m'épanouir._**

**_Quant aux chapitres précédents (moi aussi, je suis lectrice de fanfictions et je sais ce que c'est d'attendre une suite durant plusieurs semaines, au point d'en oublier les chapitres précédents), je pense qu'il serait préférable de se remémorer un petit peu les évènements._**

**_Résumé : _**Bella et Edward sont mariés depuis 3 ans. Leur couple va mal, très mal. Edward, devenu un violent occasionnel, pense que Bella n'a plus de sentiments depuis l'accident qu'ils ont eu, 3 ans plus tôt et Bella pense de même. Cependant, ils n'osent se parler, jusqu'au jour où Alice les réunis chez elle pour leur annoncer sa grossesse. Bella se sent mal, car lors de cette tragédie, elle a perdu le bébé, d'autant que c'est elle qui conduisait.

Mais d'un autre côté, il y a Tanya, la secrétaire de notre petit avocat. Et oui, celle-ci fait tourner la tête de ce cher Edward, en lui faisant même un lavage de cerveau. Fort heureusement, son entourage est là pour lui ouvrir les , pensant que son cher et tendre lui a réellement été infidèle, fait croire à sa pseudo liaison d'avec Jacob, afin de se protéger. Elle demande le divorce, mais le jour fatidique, rien ne se passe comme prévu. En effet, elle rompt la demande et renoue avec Edward, jusqu'à passer une partie de la nuit en sa compagnie.

Quelques temps plus tard, Edward est victime d'un accident de voiture, manigancé par Tanya. Là, tous les Cullen (ainsi que vous), découvrent les retrouvailles de nos 2 chouchous. Cela dit, Bella ignore si elle gardera ou non ce bébé, car pour elle, seul son avenir fraîchement retrouvé l'intéresse.

Entre temps, Emmett en veut à Edward du mal que Bella a subi à cause de lui, ce qui n'est plus le cas de Bella. Alice décide de lui rendre visite, afin d'arriver à le faire changer d'avis.

**_Cette fameuse discussion entre Alice et Emmett arrive à point nommé. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

**_PDV Emmett_**

Alice se tenait devant moi. Je ne sus quelle en fut l'expression sur mon visage, mais il est clair que sa venue, ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Pire, j'avais envie de la rejeter, mais fort heureusement pour elle, Rosalie intervint juste à temps. J'étais énervé contre les Cullen, énervé contre son frère, contre elle, contre tous ceux de cette foutue famille. Je pensais que c'était de leur faute tout cela. Si leur fils avait été éduqué autrement, jamais il n'aurait fait cela. Certes, il avait souffert étant petit, mais tout de même.

- Je n'ai pas toute la journée Alice, alors dis-moi ce que tu fais là, crachais-je.

- Emmett, me gronda Rosalie.

Je l'ignorais, la fixant juste du regard.

- Alors ? Insistai-je.

- Et bien, j'aimerais te parler ! Me dit-elle simplement.

- Je sais ça. J'aimerais juste savoir ce que tu as à me dire, m'énervai-je d'impatience.

- J'organise un diner chez moi demain soir, débita-t-elle soudainement.

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Que je sache, on ne fait plus partie de la même famille ? Dis-je sans scrupule.

- Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis qu'Edward a joué au con, lui rappelai-je.

- Mais il a changé, fit-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Oui, peut-être, mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait ! Annonçai-je, mauvais.

- On peut peut-être réparer cela, je veux dire... Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que ton opinion sur lui change ?

- Qu'il me le prouve, lui confiai-je.

- Comment ?

- Ca, c'est à toi de trouver, ris-je.

- Dis-moi ! Comment dois-je m'y prendre, pour te prouver qu'il a changé ?

- Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce toi qui est ici et non lui ? Continuai-je ne répondant pas à sa question.

- Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez les mêmes erreurs qu'Anthony, m'avoua-t-elle la tête baissée.

Entendre cela me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je connaissais bien Anthony. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme ce monstre, ni même moi. J'aimais trop Edward, pour le laisser dérailler, mais là, cela avait été trop loin. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne deviendrait jamais comme lui et moi aussi. Je l'ai cru, mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais tenir ma promesse.

- Alice, vas-t-en ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Mais, je...

- Vas-t-en ! Répétai-je.

- Et pour le diner ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre !

- Je croyais justement que tu ne voulais pas devenir comme Anthony ? Je croyais que jamais tu ne voulais lui ressembler !

- Je... Ca n'a rien avoir, me défendis-je.

Elle avait raison, je ne voulais pas lui ressembler, tout comme Edward.

- Si justement. T'es en train d'en prendre le chemin, déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Etait-ce vrai ? Devins-je comme lui ? Je ne voulais pas lui ressembler, mais je devais prouver que je n'étais pas son jumeau. Je n'étais rien venant de lui, juste un étranger et c'était mieux.

- Alice, la retins-je.

Elle s'arrêta, main sur la poignée, mais ne se retourna pas.

- C'est elle qui t'a dit de venir ?

- Je... Elle ne se serait pas abaissée à cela, déclara-t-elle en me fixant, juste avant de partir.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

- Alice, la poursuivis-je, à l'extérieur.

- Alice, criai-je.

Mais elle préférait faire la sourde oreille. Très bien !

-Alice, attends !

- Emmett, si c'est pour me dire que tu refuses ma proposition, ce n'est pas la peine.

- Ce n'est pas ça, attends ! Tentai-je.

Et apparemment, cela semblait marcher, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle se retourna dans ma direction, mais ne me regarda pas.

- Ca te dirait pas que l'on rentre à l'intérieur ? Je commence à attraper froid, lui proposai-je.

- Allez, viens ! Promis, je me tiendrai bien, enchaînai-je.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, me dit-elle, droit dans les yeux.

- Ah ah, très drôle, ironisai-je. Allez viens ! Promis, je serai sage !

Elle accepta, mais marcha rapidement. Cette nana était complètement folle, mais je l'adorais. Elle avait le même tempérament que son frère, même si elle ne voulait pas dire le contraire. Quant à moi, il ne valait mieux pas que je l'avoue, sinon...

- Tu as réussi à le convaincre ? Déclara Rose, en nous voyant revenir.

- Elle m'a convaincu en rien. Il faisait froid, c'est tout.

- Mouai, si tu le dis !

- Mais je le dis ma Rosie, annonçai-je, en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Bien, alors dis-moi !

- Te dire quoi ? S'enquit Alice.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve qu'il a changé ? Comment pourrais-je croire cela ?

- Rien qu'à le voir, il n'a rien en commun avec Anthony.

- Tu te trompes, la rectifiai-je.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

- Sa violence !

- Mais Edward n'a jamais été violent, c'était juste... Bon, sur ce coup-là, il a exagéré, mais ce n'était qu'une fois, une période. Anthony, lui, c'était tout le temps.

- Oui, mais il est quand même pareil sur ce coup-là, m'entêtai-je.

- Toi aussi alors, me menaça-t-elle.

- Moi, je... Maugréai-je. Je ne suis pas comme lui !

Non, je ne l'étais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais été, même pas à cette période, même pas... Si, je l'ai été.

- Tu l'as été et tu es son fils, donc...

- Edward est... Soufflai-je. Très bien, tu marques un point, mais... J'ai changé...

- Tout comme Edward a changé, me coupa-t-elle. Ecoute, je le connais, toi aussi. Il n'a jamais été ainsi et tu le sais autant que moi. Il aime ta soeur infiniment. Tanya lui a juste lavé le cerveau, rien de plus.

- J'aimerais te croire Ali, j'aimerais !

- Alors, crois-moi ! Tu sais que j'ai toujours raison, tu le sais ?

- Oui, je le sais, déclarai-je vaincu.

- Très bien, alors rendez-vous demain soir, sept heures tapantes. Si jamais tu ne viens pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de dire la vérité à Bella et crois-moi que quand elle l'apprendra...

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ? La coupai-je.

Oh non qu'elle n'oserait pas ! Si jamais elle le faisait, j'étais foutu.

- Si tu ne viens pas, je serai obligée de le faire. Et tu sais tout comme moi, que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Elle ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Plus jamais je n'aurai le droit de la serrer dans mes bras, plus jamais elle ne voudra me parler.

- Tu dramatises un peu là Em, me disputa ma femme.

- Non Rose, j'ai raison. Si Bella apprend la vérité, je suis mort. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle me fera.

- Non, elle t'en voudra quelque temps, mais après ça lui passera, me consola Alice en riant.

Je la fixais sachant très bien qu'elle divaguait.

- Elle t'en voudra à vie, corrigea-t-elle.

J'avais raison. Je le savais, mais que pouvais-je y faire ?

- Bien, je vais y aller. Une certaine miss lunatique m'attend !

- Tu veux parler de Bella ?

- En chaire et en os, sourit-elle. Je lui ai dit ne pas être longue et cela fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis partie. Elle doit déjà m'attendre depuis longtemps.

Elle se leva et nous enlaça à tour de rôle. Que c'était bon de se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps, de s'enlacer, comme quand nous étions enfant.

- Je vais y aller, mais je compte sur vous deux pour être présents demain.

- Oui, t'inquiète !

Je lui souris, ainsi que Rose et l'observons se diriger à sa voiture. Une fois qu'elle démarra, je retournais à l'intérieur.

- Ce qu'il fait froid, lança ma femme.

- Si tu veux mon avis, j'ai quelque chose pour te réchauffer, lui murmurai-je, au creux de l'oreille.

Elle rit instantanément, se calant un peu plus dans mon étreinte. Cela dit, nous pûmes aller bien loin, car le téléphone sonna.

- Résidence Swan, répondis-je.

- Bonjour, pourrais-je parle à Emmett Swan ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Je suis le lieutenant Marks Austin. Voilà, ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas des plus simples.

- Comment ça ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Vous connaissez Isabella ? Isabella Swan ?

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Que se passait-il ?

- C'est ma soeur, pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Paniquai-je.

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela ainsi, mais votre soeur a eu un accident de voiture. Apparemment, il semblerait d'une préméditation. Pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital ?

- Je... J'arrive tout de suite, je... Je suis là dans quelques minutes ! Paniquai-je derechef.

- Oh, vous avez le temps, m'apprit-il.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

C'était quoi ce délire ? Que me cachait-on à la fin ?

- Je... Sa vie est sans danger, mais la sienne semble en danger.

- Je ne comprends rien. Etait-elle avec quelqu'un ? C'est Edward ? Edward va mourir, c'est ça ? C'est son mari ?

- Non, non du tout. La vie de votre soeur ne présente aucun risque, mais pas celle du petit.

- Je ne comprends toujours rien, m'énervai-je.

- Votre soeur est enceinte !

_**Alors ? Verdict ?**_


	27. Chapitre 24 : Tant de mystères !

_**Bonsoir tout le monde,**_

_**me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Le chapitre précédent avait laissé certaines inquiètes. En effet, vous aviez compris que l'enfant de Bella allait mourir, mais pas de panique, elle s'en remettra. Certes, elle le perdra, mais il est indispensable qu'il meurt pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. De toute façon, je déteste les sad end, donc il n'y en aura pas, puisque je n'aime que les happy end. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas mon intention au tout début que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Par contre, j'avais une idée de faire un tome 2 de cette histoire, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je vais réfléchir à cela.**_

_**Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser plus longtemps et vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu. Bisous les miss :-**_)

* * *

Une forte et lancinante douleur me réveilla. J'avais l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser, mais je tentais de supporter ce mal. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela fut bien difficile. Les garder ouverts était dur, mais je devais me forcer. Alors, au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, j'avais enfin pu voir où je me trouvais. Bien que la douleur soit là, je connaissais les lieux. J'étais dans un hôpital, ou plutôt une chambre d'hôpital, mais pas n'importe laquelle, non. J'étais dans celle d'Edward. Je remarquais également que son lit était vide. D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Pourquoi son lit était-il absent de sa présence ?

- Bella, se précipita mon frère, qui venait d'entrer.

- Emmett, l'enlaçai-je.

- J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais !

- Je vais bien, le rassurai-je.

- Tellement peur, ignora-t-il.

- Chut, je suis là, t'en fais pas !

- Bella !

Ca, c'était Alice.

- Ali, me réjouis-je.

- On est là, avec les Cullen. Tu n'as rien ?

- Je vais bien.

Et je vis ainsi, défiler tous les Cullen, un à un. Même Rosalie m'avait serré dans ses bras. Ils avaient eu très peur pour moi, cela se voyait. Quant à moi, mon mal de crâne était toujours persistant, mais je prenais mon mal en patience. Chacun me posait la même question, à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je répondais toujours pareil. Je ne voulais pas en parler pour le moment.

- Tu ne comptes rien dire, tu ne comptes pas parler ? S'impatienta Em.

- Je ne dirai rien de plus sur cet accident, en tout cas pas pour le moment, me répétai-je.

- Soit, c'est ton choix, mais ma place n'est plus ici, fit-il en se levant.

- Em, le retins-je.

- Tant que tu me tiendras à l'écart de ta vie, je ne pourrai que respecter ton choix, maugréa-t-il.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant !

- Tu ne peux rien me dire ou tu ne veux rien me dire ? Rebroussa-t-il chemin.

- Je ne veux rien te dire, je..., commençai-je, en fermant les yeux, afin de calmer ma douleur.

- Emmett, je viens de subir un grave accident et pour le moment, la seule chose que j'aimerai, c'est un peu de repos. J'ai besoin de repos. Tu peux comprendre cela, non ?

- Bella, hurla une voix du bout de la chambre.

Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour de mon lit, attroupement qui s'élargit après avoir entendu cette voix.

- Edward, répondis-je.

- Oh Bella, s'exclama-t-il, en accourant vers moi.

- Ma Bella ! Me serra-t-il dans ses bras, déposant des baisers mouillés sur mon front, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur.

- Aïe, lâchai-je.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je oui, je... Je vais bien !

Je pus entendre Emmett ricaner.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? S'enquit mon époux.

- Serais-tu devenu sourd ? Elle t'a dit qu'elle va bien, donc c'est qu'elle va bien. T'en fais pas !

- Je peux m'en assurer moi-même, non ?

- Bon, nous on va faire un tour, s'éclipsa Alice et sa famille.

- C'est trop tard pour jouer aux chevaliers servants, tu ne crois pas ?

- Emmett !

- Attends Bella, il arrive un peu tard pour te protéger ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Depuis que tu le connais, tout va mal.

- Ca, vois-tu, c'est à moi d'en juger ! Maugréai-je.

- Je ne te comprends pas !

- Je t'ai pas demandé de me comprendre, Em !

- Bella, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Oui, ben justement, elle peut le choisir elle-même. Elle est assez grande pour décider ce qui est bien ou non pour elle, rétorqua mon mari.

- Parce que tu penses l'être ? Tu penses être ce bonheur, cette protection dont ma soeur à besoin ?

Mon mari et mon frère se battaient du regard d'un bout du lit chacun. C'était carrément flippant, mais surtout, j'avais peur qu'ils en viennent aux mains, car je les sentais à bout. Il fallait que j'intervienne, avant que cela ne dégénère, mais avec ce mal de crâne, je ne pouvais piper mot.

- Je ne le pense pas, je le suis !

- Les gars, commençai-je.

- Pathétique ! Tu es pathétique, m'ignora Emmett. Tu veux que je te dise, tu as perdu ce droit le jour où tu as osé lever la main sur elle ! L'accusa mon frère.

- J'ai mal au crâne, vous pouvez...

- Tu peux parler ! L'accusa mon mari.

- Stop !

Ils se turent, avant de me fixer tous deux du regard. J'avais l'impression d'être comme une gamine, prise en faute.

- J'ai mal au crâne, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît parler moins fort ? Me plaignis-je en malaxant mon front.

- Si seulement tu avais été la pour elle, tu aurais su la protéger, l'aider, poursuivit mon frère.

- Je l'ai fait, mais tu n'étais pas là, toi, son frère pour le voir. Tu faisais ta vie !

- Je tentais surtout de m'en refaire une !

- Ou d'oublier l'ancienne ! Corrigea Edward.

- Hey, les mecs !

Décidément, ils avaient décidé de m'ignorer aujourd'hui.

- Tu n'es pas mieux, je te signale ! L'accusa mon frère.

- Oh que si ! Moi, je m'occupe d'elle, je veille sur elle, ce que tu ne fais pas. Tu n'es pas là !

Ils allaient jamais se taire, pourtant, il le fallait. J'avais besoin de repos et mon bébé aussi.

- Je regrette, je suis là pour elle !

- Ah oui ? Alors, où étais-tu quand elle a eu son accident ?

- Je parlais avec Alice !

Quoi ? Elle n'a pas osé ? Elle n'aurait pas pu...

- Avec Alice ? Et tu parlais de quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est entre ta soeur et moi.

- Les mecs, insistais-je, bien qu'ils n'y prêtaient guère attention.

Je te préviens, Cullen, le menace mon frère.

- Je te préviens, Swan, finit pour lui mon époux.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, proche de deux centimètres. Cela me fit rire, mais je dus me retenir, car la douleur me lançait atrocement. Deux coqs se battant pour leur poule n'auraient pas fait mieux.

- Stop ! Maintenant, ça suffit. J'en ai marre ! Vous allez dégager d'ici et vite. J'ai besoin de repos ! M'énervai-je.

- Mais chérie...

- La ferme Edward. Tu n'es pas mieux que lui. D'ailleurs, où étais-tu quand j'ai eu cet accident ? Pourquoi la chambre était-elle vide ?

- J'étais en examen, me confia-t-il. Demande au Docteur Morison, il pourra confirmer.

- Morison ? M'intéressai-je.

C'était qui celui-là ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler.

- Oui, le médecin qui m'a soigné après l'accident.

- Je ne...

- Isabella, m'interrompit Alice.

- Quoi, encore ?

Je n'arriverais pas reposer ma pauvre tête, qui souffrait le martyre.

- Un inspecteur de police souhaiterait te parler. Il dit que c'est urgent. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

Un inspecteur de police ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que tout cela ? Toutes ces conneries ? Et pourquoi maintenant et ici ?

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non et il insiste !

- Je..., soufflai-je.

- Très bien, fais-le entrer, l'autorisai-je finalement.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une veste en cuir noir pénétra dans mon antre, si je puis dire et fixa les deux hommes présents d'un regard mauvais. Alice, quant à elle, restait à l'écart, mais toujours dans la pièce.

- Madame Cullen, je me présente, je suis le lieutenant Marks Austin.

- Enchantée, le saluai-je, bien que sa présence ne me dise rien qui vaille.

- Moi de même ! Je suis là pour vous poser quelques questions concernant votre accident. Pouvez nous nous expliquer comment tout ceci est arrivé ? Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ? Un nom, un lieu, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête !

- Je me souviens de tout !

- Accepteriez-vous de me le raconter en détails alors ?

- Je...

- Sauf si parler devant ces messieurs vous dérange ! D'ailleurs, vous ne vous êtes même pas présentés !

- Oh, pardonnez-moi ! Je suis Edward Cullen, le mari de Bella, l'informa mon époux.

- Ah oui, l'autre victime du premier accident, se rappela le lieutenant.

- Exact ! Confirma Edward.

- Je me souviens maintenant. Et vous ?

- Emmett Swan, le grand-frère de cette dame, fit-il tout sourire à son tour.

- Emmett Swan, Emmett Swan, réfléchit-il. Ce nom me dit quelque chose !

- Sans doute, je suis professeur, dit mon frère, devenu tout rouge d'un coup.

- Oui, mais je suis sûr de vous avoir vu quelque part, mais où ?

- Vous savez, beaucoup de monde se promènent en ville et c'est...

- Ca me revient !

- Vous devez confondre, c'est certain !

- Emmett ! M'emportai-je.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il était bizarre !

- Non, j'en suis sûr !

- Et moi, je vous dis que si !

- Emmett !

- Mais quoi Bella, tu ne vois pas comme il est dingue ce type ?

- Anthony ! Hurla ce lieutenant.

Et là, je ne sus l'expliquer, mais le visage d'Emmett de crispa. Il devint rouge de colère, en passant par la tristesse et le désespoir, sans compter le dégoût. C'est quoi que ces conneries encore ? Que me cachait-on ? Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Ce qui était clair, ce séjour à l'hôpital, ne serait pas de tout repos.

_**Alors ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction d'Emmett ? Est-ce justifié ? Et Edward ?**_


	28. Chapitre 25 : Un monde sans bébé

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**me revoilà avec un autre chapitre. Plus que quelque chapitre et cette fiction sera entièrement finie. Ca sent la fin, comme qui dirait quelqu'un que je connais. Sinon, merci à tous pour vos mises en alertes, favoris et reviews.**_

_**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je vais leur répondre ici.**_

_**twilight0507**_

_tu as tout deviné, c'est bien elle. Bisous_

_**tryton**_

_laissé une chance, oui, mais cela ne sera pas aussi simple. Je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde, m'enfin. Bisous :-)_

_**A tout à l'heure, bonne lecture**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais m'énerver ou bannir à jamais les deux hommes que je croyais être ceux de mon coeur, mais l'espace d'un instant, je crus à une mauvaise plaisanterie, une mauvaise farce. Jamais je n'aurais cru cela d'Emmett, ni même d'Edward. Comment avaient-ils osé me cacher cela ? Comment avaient-ils pu ? Je me sentais trahie, rejetée et... Je n'avais plus confiance en eux. Si je pouvais, je partirais et referais ma vie, mais... La vie ne se construisait pas qu'avec des Si. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse !

C'est pourquoi, je me trouvais dans cette nouvelle chambre, de ce nouvel hôpital. J'avais fait exiger que l'on me transfère immédiatement et qu'aucun des Cullen ne viennent me déranger. Quand vous apprenez cela, vous réagissez... Bon, j'ai peut-être réagi excessivement, mais de là où j'étais, je pouvais me reposer et penser à moi, à notre enfant... Mon enfant. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser me bousiller ma vie ainsi. Je devais penser à nous deux, désormais. Ce petit-être en moi avait besoin de moi.

J'étais toujours assise dans mon lit, le drap sur mes jambes, pensant à toute cette histoire, pensant encore et toujours à mon couple, si bien que je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir et une infirmière entrer.

- Madame Cullen, me surprit-elle.

Je sursautais.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas... Je vous apporte une aspirine pour votre tête, me dit-elle.

- Merci, trouvais-je simplement à dire.

Elle me tendit le comprimé, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau et me dit :

- Je sais que cela n'est guère facile, mais je crois que, si vous me permettez, votre décision a été prise un peu trop vite.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! Crachai-je.

Elle baissa son regard, déçue.

- Ecoutez, euh... Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu dur, c'est vrai, mais... Commençai-je.

- Je suis désolée, finis-je, tête baissée.

- Ne vous excusez pas mademoiselle, mais si je puis vous donner un conseil, ne laissez pas le bonheur vous filer entre les doigts, pas à cause d'une erreur. Battez-vous !

Et elle partit, ne s'expliquant même pas sur ces derniers mots. Me battre ! Pourquoi devrai-je me battre, alors que c'est de la faute de mon mari et mon frère tout cela. C'étaient eux les faux, eux les menteurs, eux les... OK, ils avaient sans doute une bonne raison d'avoir agi ainsi, mais la vérité était que je n'avais ni le coeur, ni même l'envie de leur pardonner tout de suite. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent, tout comme j'ai souffert.

- Madame Cullen, intervint une voix masculine.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais encore pas entendu arriver.

- Docteur Stuart ? Me enquis-je.

Docteur Stuart était le médecin qui m'avait fait passer quelques tests à mon arrivée dans cet hôpital.

- J'ai eu les résultats de vos examens. Docteur Morison m'a transmis les résultats de vos précédents examens et...

- Et ? Fis-je, impatiente d'avoir la suite.

- Isabella, de combien de temps êtes-vous enceinte ?

- Environ cinq ou six semaines, pourquoi ?

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Que se passait-il encore ?

- Je... Je souhaiterais savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Madame Cullen, je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, mais pour le bien de l'enquête, nous avons besoin de plus d'informations.

- Lieutenant ? Remarquai-je enfin sa présence.

- Pouvez-vous tout répéter, s'il vous plaît !

- Je... Pourquoi ?

- Comment s'est passé votre accident ? Me questionna docteur Stuart.

- Je... J'ai déjà tout expliqué au lieutenant, avouai-je.

- Oui, mais voyez-vous, si je veux vous soigner correctement, je dois savoir comment tout ceci s'est déroulé.

- Il le faut vraiment ?

- Vous voulez être enfin heureuse ?

- Je...

- Parlez maintenant, Isabella ! Ordonna le flic.

Je les fixais tour à tour du regard. Que se passait-il encore ? Pourquoi devais-je me répéter ?

- S'il vous plaît !

- Je suis sortie de chez moi, afin d'aller au bureau de mon mari récupérer des informations, pouvant accuser sa secrétaire de le harceler, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée.

- J'aimerais avoir plus de détails, insista le lieutenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Isabella, votre accident présente des similitudes avec celui de votre mari et...

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Votre accident était prémédité, comme celui de votre époux. Vos voitures ont toutes les deux été sabotées.

- Sabotées ?

- Votre mari, comme vous le savez, a perdu le contrôle contre un arbre, après avoir ingurgité des somnifères mélangés dans son café par sa secrétaire.

- Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Isabella, avez-vous eu un contact récent avec Mlle Denali ? A-t-elle eu accès à votre voiture ?

- Je ne comprends pas ! M'inquiétai-je.

- Les mécaniciens en chargent de l'étude des dégâts ont clairement remarqué que vos câbles des plaquettes de freins ont été sectionnés. Or, sur votre voiture ces fils sont suffisamment près, ce qui est plus facile d'accès pour une personne de petit gabarit ; autrement dit un enfant ou même une femme y aurait accès. Les experts ont également trouvé des empreintes sur le capot, ainsi que des cheveux du côté passager, à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et appartenant à la secrétaire de votre mari.

- Ben ça alors !

- Ce qui explique le fait que vous ayez perdu le contrôle du véhicule et que votre voiture fonce dans un mur. Cela dit, c'est la suite qui m'inquiète.

- La suite ?

- Isabella, cet accident n'est pas sans séquelles pour vous, m'apprit le médecin.

Je le regardais, incrédule. Je voulais en savoir plus et c'est ce qu'ils firent en me voyant.

- Etes-vous heureuse ? Enchaîna le lieutenant.

- Je...

- Etes-vous heureuse ? Répéta-t-il en insistant.

- Je... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? M'énervai-je.

- Isabella, êtes-vous heureuse ? Oui, ou non ?

- Si vous me parlez du passé de mon mari et de mon frère, je...

- Il va falloir être forte Isabella ! Ce ne sera pas gai ! M'interrompit le médecin.

- Forte ?

- Vous avez perdu le bébé !

Que venait-il de dire ? J'avais quoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez perdu le bébé, suite à l'accident. Il n'a pas survécu.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Demandai-je, au bord de la panique.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être ainsi, pas encore une fois, pas moi.

- Malheureusement, c'est vrai. Je suis navré, mais je peux vous aider, nous pouvons... Des thérapies existent et...

- Je me fous des thérapies. Je veux mon bébé. Rendez-moi mon bébé, hurlai-je.

Les larmes, que je contenais jusqu'à présent, perlaient sur mes joues.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais...

- Non, vous ne savez rien. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait d'être trahie par son mari et son frère. Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de perdre un bébé, puis un deuxième, ou de voir son couple se détruire. Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens en ce moment, vous ne savez rien ! Hurlai-je.

- Nous voulons juste vous aider, se défendit Marks Austin.

- Alors, si comme vous le dites, vous voulez m'aider, retrouvez-moi cette folle et enfermez-là.

- Je ne peux vous le promettre, désolé.

- Alors, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, le réprimandai-je.

- Si, je peux... Je peux juste vous promettre d'essayer.

- Essayer ! Moi, je veux des actes et non des promesses ! Le rembarrai-je.

- Je la retrouverai et l'enfermerai.

Je fermais les yeux, voulant rester calme. J'avais besoin de calme.

- Je... Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser.

- Moi aussi, ajouta docteur Stuart.

Et ils partirent, sans que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, je n'avais plus envie de parler, je voulais juste faire mon deuil en paix. Je voulais être seule et me reposer. J'avais simplement besoin de tranquillité, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Je venais de le comprendre.

_**Certes, Bella a perdu le bébé, mais cela est important pour la suite.**_

_**Je sais, vous allez me détester, mais p**__**as de panique, je déteste les sad end.**_

_**Moi, j'aime bien quand tout fini bien, donc voilà.**_

_**Bisous et à très vite.**_


	29. Chapitre 26 : Saisir sa chance

**_Bonsoir,_**

**_comment allez-vous ? Ca sent la fin des vacances, lol. Moi, j'ai encore 2 semaines, donc ça va. Sinon, j'avais promis un nouveau chapitre, donc le voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._**

**_Par contre, on se rapproche de la fin de cette fiction. Moins de 10 chapitres et l'épilogue sera là._**

**_Enfin, merci à tous pour vos mises an alerte, favoris et reviews. Vous êtes adorables._**

**_A tout à l'heure :-)_**

* * *

**_PDV Edward_**

Je claquais des doigts, trop stressé et immobile pour bouger. J'ai vraiment été con, voire stupide. J'étais censé rester coucher, au calme, mais je ne faisais que stresser. Isabella m'avait quitté il y a quelques heures et personne ne voulait me dire où elle avait été transférée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la joindre. Pourtant, il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui explique... Je devais le lui dire, tout lui dire, mais surtout lui faire connaître mes raisons.

Je l'aimais tellement et... La savoir loin de moi, la savoir seule et abandonnée ne me plaisait guère. Je la voulais avec moi, ici.

- Tu peux arrêter cela ? Me quémanda Alice.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Arrêter de claquer des doigts, comme tu le fais à l'instant.

- Oh, je... Désolé.

J'étais tellement angoissé par cette situation, même si, il fallait le dire, c'était de ma faute, que je ne me rendais pas compte de mon attitude. Certes, j'aurais pu faire attention, j'aurais pu faire attention ou même prévoir sa réaction, car qui voudrait vivre avec un menteur comme moi, un monstre et... Bref, il était certain que Bella ne voudrait plus jamais vivre avec moi.

- Edward, insista ma soeur.

Je la fixais.

- Je sais que c'est dur, je peux imaginer la situation, du fait qu'elle soit éprouvante ou même difficile à supporter, mais sérieusement tu crois que c'est en claquant des doigts que tu arriveras à trouver une solution ? Renchérit-elle.

- Alice a raison, confirma Emmett.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de l'infirmerie là ?

- Non, mais c'est vrai !

- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?

- Euh...

- Tu crois que tu es mieux que moi ? Tu crois que tu es aussi innocent que moi ? Tu penses que tu peux me faire la morale ? Non, mais sérieux, faut arrêter là !

- Edward, je peux comprendre la réaction de Bella, mais... Elle reviendra, ne t'en fais pas ! Lâcha Alice.

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

- Elle t'aime et ta présence lui est indispensable.

- Si tu le dis ! Maugréai-je, peu convaincu.

- L'hôpital doit bien savoir où elle est, ils pourraient tous me dire où elle se trouve, non ? Enchaînai-je.

- J'ai déjà essayé, il n'y a rien à faire.

- Et Carlisle ?

- Quoi Carlisle ? S'intéressa Emmett.

- Il pourrait savoir lui, il pourrait aller la voir, se renseigner, m'aider... Je sais pas moi, mais il pourrait...

- Il est en opération jusque..., commença Alice en regardant sa montre. Il vient de finir !

Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'était lui et lui seul qui allait pouvoir m'aider. Seul lui serait le responsable de mon bonheur retrouvé : il était mon dernier espoir.

- Faut que je le voie, fis-je.

- Je vais le chercher !

- Merci Al !

Elle partit rapidement.

- Edward, je... Je suis désolé vieux !

Avais-je bien entendu ?

- Je... Pardon ?

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi avec toi, j'ai été odieux. Tu ne le méritais pas, enfin... Pas autant que cela !

Je ris, étonné de son attitude soudaine.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, tu... Je ne suis pas fou, j'ai seulement compris, certes tard, mais compris. Je suis pire que toi sur ce coup-là.

- On a tous les deux foiré !

- Oui, mais j'ai été comme toi avec Nadya et... J'ai mal réagi, je n'aurai jamais dû. Désolé vieux ! S'excusa-t-il.

- Pas de problème, tu as fait ton rôle de grand-frère.

- Oui, mais tout de même ! J'ai réagi comme Bella l'a fait avec moi, moins pire cela dit. J'ai été con. Désolé !

- T'en fais pas, c'est oublié, le rassurai-je.

- Alors, amis ? Me tendit-il sa main.

- Amis, acceptai-je, en la lui serrant, avant d'échanger une accolade virile.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit.

- C'est beau l'amour, nous charria le père.

- Carlisle ! Le gronda Emmett.

- Ton opération s'est bien passé ? Me enquis-je.

- Tout s'est très bien déroulé. Le patient est hors de danger.

- Génial !

- Fils, Alice m'a expliqué pour Bella. Malheureusement, avant son départ, elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire !

- Papa, mais... Tu ne peux pas me laisser ainsi, je... Je dois savoir où elle est, je dois...

- Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi lui avoir caché cela ? M'interrompit-il.

- Je... J'ai été con, c'est vrai, mais... J'avais peur de sa réaction.

- Tu sais, elle aurait compris pour toi et pour Emmett aussi. Elle vous aurait même soutenu, épaulé. Mais au lieu de cela, c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit.

Il avait raison, je le savais, mais... Comment rattraper toute cette merde ?

- Comment rattraper tout cela ? Comment je...

- Edward, parle avec Bella ! Me coupa Alice, fière d'elle.

- Où est-elle ? L'ignorai-je.

Je le fixais, je voulais la trouver. Mais avais-je le droit à cette opportunité ?

- Papa ! Insistai-je.

- Elle ne veut plus te voir, ni même te parler. Pourtant, elle m'a...

- Je sais ça, mais j'ai besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer. S'il-te-plaît !

- Edward, commença-t-il.

- Comment réagirais-tu à ma place ? Que ferais-tu si c'était Esmée qui ne voudrait même plus te parler ? Pour le mêmes raisons ou pour des autres ?

- Je suppose que je ferai tout pour lui expliquer, pour lui parler, enfin... Pour arranger les choses, je dirai.

- C'est aussi ce que je veux faire !

- Cela semble mal parti, annonça Emmett.

- Tu vois, même toi tu sais que c'est impossible !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela, Carlisle, se défendit-il.

- Non, mais tu le penses !

- Non, c'est faux !

- Arrête, je le vois sur ton visage.

- Stop, je... J'aimerai effacer mes erreurs, réparer toute cette merde, faire comme si de rien était, mais malheureusement, c'est... Je ne peux faire cela, hélas.

- Peut-être pas ton passé, mais tu peux encore arranger ton futur.

- Papa, continuai-je sans relever sa remarque inutile, je suis condamné à payer pour mes erreurs, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je dois déjà me préparer au divorce, mais j'aimerai lui parler avant.

- Et oh ? C'est fini le " je broie du noir " ? C'est fini la déprime ? Claironna Alice.

- Ce n'est pas une déprime, c'est la vérité.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ?

- Je m'en doute et je la connais assez bien pour savoir ce qu'elle fera.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? Poursuivit mon père.

- Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer ! Lui confirmai-je.

Je le fixais, attendant une réponse, mais malheureusement elle tarda à venir.

- Papa ?

- Malheureusement, je dois tenir ma promesse !

- S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, le suppliai-je.

- Appelle-la pour commencer !

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle me répondra ? Tu crois vraiment ? Le secouai-je un peu.

- Pas si tu utilises le mien !

Il avait eu une idée loufoque, grotesque. Jamais ça ne marcherait !

- Et tu crois que cela marcherait ?

- C'est ta dernière option, je crois. Elle ne veut plus te voir, ni même te parler, me rappela-t-il.

- Elle raccrocherait direct !

- A toi de tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas !

- Papa, je t'en prie, aide-moi ! L'implorai-je.

Il ne dit rien, mais me fixa, alors j'en profitais pour enchainer.

- Tu es le seul qu'elle écoute, le seul qui puisse la convaincre de m'écouter. Je ne peux plus rien faire sans toi. Laisse-moi la voir, lui parler, je ne sais pas moi, mais je dois lui expliquer.

- Ecris-lui une lettre !

- Ca irait directement à la poubelle !

Il souffla, avant d'ajouter.

- Très bien, j'avais promis que je ne te la remettrai qu'après le divorce, oui, car elle veut demander le divorce, mais je vais faire une bonne action. Enfin, j'espère ! Edward, Bella m'a remis cette lettre. Je vais te la donner, mais sache que c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide, c'est la dernière fois que j'interviens dans ton couple.

- Promis, acceptai-je.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il me remit cette lettre, juste avant de partir. Quant à moi, j'étais heureux que mon père puisse m'aider, mais en même temps, anxieux de ce que je trouverai sur cette lettre. Etait-ce bien de l'ouvrir maintenant ? Ou devais-je me préparer au divorce, comme mon père me l'avait rapidement dit ?

_**Alors, d'après vous ?**_

_**Que contient cette fameuse lettre ?**_

_**Qu'est-ce que Bella peut bien vouloir annoncer à Edward, autre que de vive voix ?**_

_**Pourquoi tant de mystères ?**_

_**Une idée ?**_

_**Bisous et bonne semaine, LuneBlanche.**_


	30. Chapitre 27 : Petite mise au point

Bonsoir tout le monde,

pas trop stressées par la rentrée ? Bon, on va l'oublier quelque temps avec ce joli chapitre, ça vous dit ? Je vous le mets maintenant.

Par contre, j'ai reçu une review, qui m'a fait rappeler que certaines infos n'étaient pas claires. Donc, je vais faire un petit rappel, je crois que vous en avez besoin.

_**Emmett Cullen-Swan**__** : (30 ans)**_

Emmett était le fils de Maria et d'Anthony. Il est devenu demi orphelin, lors de la mort de sa mère, peu de temps après sa naissance. N'ayant pas été bien traité par son père biologique, Emmett a été placé en adoption à l'âge de 5 ans chez les Swan, venant tout juste d'être parents.

_**Edward Masen-Cullen : (25 ans)**_

Après avoir perdu sa femme, Anthony a refait sa vie. Il a épousé Esmée, mais étant trop violent, elle le quitte. Son nouvel ami et futur amant et mari adopte le petit.

_**Bella Swan-Cullen**__** : (23)**_

Fille biologique de Charlie et de Renée

_**Alice Cullen :**_

Fille de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, donc soeur légale d'Edward

_**Japser : **_

Mari d'Alice et meilleur ami d'Edward

_**Rosalie :**_

Femme d'Emmett

Voilà, j'espère que tout est clair. S'il y a le moindre soucis, demandez-le moi et j'y répondrai sans pb.

Quant au chapitre, je l'ai écrit avec amour, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

**_twilight0507_**

Ils ne divorceront pas, tkt. Bisous :-)

**_littleangelordevil93_**

Merci :-) Pour la longueur, je fais en fonction du temps et de mon inspiration, dsl.

_**A tout à l'heure :-)**_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

J'avais cette lettre dans les mains, j'hésitais à l'ouvrir. Je voulais lui parler, savoir ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire, mais savoir que cela se faisait par une lettre ne me plaisait guère. J'aurais tant aimé tout lui dire, qu'elle sache la vérité, mais était-ce un bon moyen ? Ne devrais-je pas plutôt tout abandonner ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, tant que je n'ai pas lu ce fichu mot. Pourtant, une part de moi avait peur de lire, peur de connaître un quelconque signe de rupture. Je devais donc prendre mon courage et ouvris ce mot, qui me brûla bientôt la main d'angoisse.

_Mon cher Edward,_

_ Nous venons de quitter le bureau du juge, pour notre divorce, mais je me dois de t'écrire ces quelques mots, afin de m'expliquer sur certaines choses._

_ Tout d'abord, si tu le veux bien, permets-moi de te remémorer certaines choses. Toi et moi, ce n'est qu'une histoire d'amour comme il en existe très peu dans ce monde. Toi et moi, nous ne faisions qu'un. Un rien, un geste, un signe ou même un regard, nous permettait de nous comprendre. Tout était merveilleux avec toi. Oui, mais voilà, un beau jour, tout a changé. Tu es devenu distant, froid, amère. Au début, je n'ai pas compris les raisons de ton changement soudain, mais un jour, tu m'as tout expliqué. Tu m'as dit t'en vouloir pour cet accident, tu pensais que tout était de ta faute. Tu pensais, ne pas me mériter, ne pas devoir être avec moi, que Tanya t'ait lavé le cerveau. Mais je me dois de te rappeler, que cet accident est uniquement de ma faute, entièrement même. Pourtant, tu insistais encore et toujours pour te rendre seul fautif, mais c'est faux. Si je n'avais pas bu, je n'aurais pas tué notre bébé._

_ Suite à cela, tu me pensais infidèle, moi. Comme si je pouvais aller voir ailleurs, alors que j'avais ce qu'il me fallait sous la main. Tu devrais me connaître, tu devrais pourtant savoir que je déteste l'infidélité, au point de rejeter de mon existence, tous ceux qui l'ont été. Selon toi, tu as voulu te protéger en te réfugiant dans le travail, au point d'en devenir le meilleur dans ta branche, mais tu as eu tord. Certes, tu gagnes bien ta vie, même plutôt bien, mais ce n'était pas cela dont j'avais besoin. J'avais besoin de toi et tu t'es rapproché de Tanya, au point de ruiner notre couple avant, au point de le ruiner aujourd'hui. Je sais que ta secrétaire y est pour beaucoup, mais tu aurais dû m'en parler._

_ Ce que tu m'as révélé à l'hôpital m'a fait mal. Je ne sais pas, si c'est ce que tu m'as dit ou plutôt ce qu'Emmett m'a révélé qui m'a le plus touchée, mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu très mal en entendant vos propos. Je me suis sentie trahie. Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela ? Me mentir ? J'aurai tout supporté, mais me le cacher... Je pensais te faire confiance, je pensais... J'ai eu tord de croire en votre sincérité. Tu dois certainement avoir tes raisons d'avoir agi ainsi, mais moi j'ai les miennes, pour t'avouer ce que je vais te dire. J'ai mal Edward, mal au plus profond de mon être. J'ai mal de tout ce que vous avez fait, de tout ce que vous m'avez caché, Emmett et toi._

_ Comment réagirais-tu, si un jour je t'avouais être devenu alcoolique et dépendant depuis cet accident ? Comment réagirais-tu, si tu apprenais un matin, que ton frère n'était pas véritablement le tien et que depuis de longues années, il était dépendant aux antidépresseurs, au point d'en devenir violent avec son ex ? Je ne t'ai jamais caché, le fait que mon frère fût placé à la maison de l'enfance à cinq ans et adopté à l'âge de sept ans par Charlie, peu de temps après ma naissance. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur ma réaction à l'époque, lorsque je le savais violent avec Nadya. Emmett a payé pour sa dette, il a dû rendre des comptes devant le lieutenant Marks Austin, ce même lieutenant qui m'avouait à l'hôpital avoir arrêté Emmett chez Anthony et celui aussi qui avait enclenché une procédure d'éloignement contre ce dernier. Il était au courant pour le problème de mon frère, quant au passé de son père. Il l'a aidé à se soigner, l'a conseillé et a monté un plan avec lui, sans oublier Esmée. Il lui a conseillé d'attenter une action en justice, afin de vous protéger, de la protéger de cet homme. Mais toi, qu'as-tu fait ? A qui en as-tu parlé ? As-tu su faire quelque chose pour que l'on t'aide, comme Esmée et Emmett ? En revanche, je n'ai jamais accepté le fait que toi et mon frère, vous m'ayez menti sur ta dépendance et la sienne. J'ai toujours su qu'il était violent, ainsi que toi, mais je n'ai jamais su les véritables raisons, jusqu'à ce fameux jour._

_ Ensuite, permets-moi de te donner mon point de vue sur toute cette histoire. Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve cela dommage qu'Emmett soit devenu cet homme dépendant à tous ces cachets, du fait de la pression de son passé. Je sais que cela peut-être ennuyant de connaître la vérité à seulement 23 ans. Si j'étais à sa place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi, mais certainement pas de la même façon. Il aurait dû me le dire, il aurait dû... J'ai parlé avec Emmett, peu de temps après mon départ pour le dernier hôpital, celui où j'ai voulu être transférée. Il m'a expliqué ses raisons et m'a tout raconté. J'ai enfin su, que toute cette histoire était arrivée à cause d'Anthony. Son vrai père, qui est aussi le tien, lui a fait du chantage pour vous récupérer._

_ Seulement, étant donné que mon frère n'était pas au courant de toute cette histoire, il a déprimé et a dû se soigner. Mais à trop consommer, il en est rapidement devenu dépendant, jusqu'à être violent avec Nadya. A l'époque, je l'ai rejeté, je l'ai haï. Mon frère l'a mal supporté et a tenté de se suicider, d'où son départ. Mais j'ai compris que j'ai mal agi, j'ai compris mes erreurs. Par contre, toi, je n'ai rien compris._

_ Pourquoi m'avoir caché ce père commun avec Emmett ? J'ai toujours su que Carlisle t'a adopté, peu de temps après sa rencontre avec Esmée, ta véritable mère, mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Je sais, par tes confidences du passé, que dans ta famille, les hommes sont réputés pour être violent ou même lâcheur de famille, tout comme l'était ton grand-père, tout comme l'était Anthony, ce père que ta mère a fui, ce que n'a pas pu faire la défunte mère d'Emmett. Dans ta famille, femmes et enfants sont délaissés ou abandonnés de leur maris ou pères violents, mais toi ? Tu m'as toujours dit que Carlisle a convaincu ta mère de tout quitter, de le quitter pour te protéger, pour éviter d'être toi aussi maltraité comme l'étaient tous les enfants Masen de cette famille. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché cela aussi ? Voulais-tu me protéger ? Voulais-tu te protéger ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à saisir. Sans compter qu'Emmett, ton aîné de trois ans aurait pu te protéger, s'il avait su très tôt que cela n'était pas bon pour toi. Quand il a su être ton frère, quelques mois après notre accident, il aurait dû te protéger, au lieu de fuir pour échapper à ses responsabilités, au lieu d'accepter un emploi ailleurs pour tout oublier et se reconstruire. Selon lui, il ne voulait pas t'accabler davantage, mais toi, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Pourquoi être resté ainsi, à te laisser couler, sans jamais m'en parler ? Tu aurais dû venir me parler, tu aurais dû venir me voir. J'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai toujours su t'aider, t'épauler. Je t'ai aimé et même si je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, je ne peux concevoir notre mariage sur un mensonge, je suis désolée._

_ Je suis fine moi, en t'accusant d'être cachottier, alors que moi, je ne suis pas mieux. Edward, avant de finir, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Ce n'est pas simple à dire, crois-moi ; c'est une des plus dures et je ne sais comment m'y prendre. Le plus facile serait de te le dire directement, mais plus j'ai retardé l'échéance, plus cela semble dur. Oui, depuis un petit temps, je te cache quelque chose. J'ai fait promettre à Alice de ne rien te dire, mais j'ai eu tord. Alors... Edward, je suis enceinte de quelques semaines. Cet enfant est le tien, enfin était. Je parle au passé, car lors de mon dernier accident, il a perdu la vie. J'ai haï Tanya, j'ai détesté et déteste encore cette femme. D'après la police, elle est la coupable de nos deux accidents. Moi, j'avoue que je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'aurai tellement aimé que ce bébé vive, qu'il soit le nôtre, mais... Le sort semble s'acharner contre nous. Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être parents ou pas ensemble. Ce bébé pouvait être le symbole de cette réconciliation, de ce bonheur fraîchement retrouvé, mais le fait de l'avoir encore perdu me laisse dans un état que je ne suis pas en mesure de tout supporter. Une deuxième fausse couche, tu peux comprendre que c'est difficilement supportable._

_ Quant à notre couple, il a cessé d'exister depuis bien longtemps. Cela était une erreur d'espérer vouloir retenter quelque chose. J'avais tellement espéré qu'un nous soit encore possible, mais hélas, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : notre histoire est belle et bien finie. Pour ton bien, ainsi que pour le mien, je me dois de quitter cette ville. Je pense que tu me comprendras et que tu respecteras mon choix._

_ Je sais qu'en lisant cette lettre je te fais du mal et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais je me dois de tout te dire, ce que tu n'as pas fait avec moi, tu dois tout savoir. Je regrette qu'on en soit arrivé là. Si seulement, Emmett et toi... Tout aurait été si simple, mais..._

_ Pour le pardon, parce que je pense que tu te poses cette question, il me faudra énormément de temps pour vous pardonner à Emmett et à toi. J'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter cette trahison. J'ai trop de haine et de rancoeur au fond de moi, pour te pardonner. Je ne sais même pas si j'y arriverai un jour, pour tout te dire. Enfin, si, je le devrais ou du moins, je l'espère. Mais si cela te tient tant à coeur, je peux m'efforcer de te pardonner..., de vous pardonner, Emmett et toi. Laisse-moi du temps, laissez-moi du temps. Un jour, j'y arriverai._

_ Sache que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Prends bien soin de toi._

_Bella_

**_Je ne vais rien dire, souris en cachette_**

**_Si vous me connaissez, vous pouvez imaginer la suite ..._**

**_A très vite, bisous :-)_**


	31. Chapitre 28 : Explications

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**comment allez-vous ? Moi, boulot, fictions, dodo. Sinon, en ce jour triste du 11 novembre, voici un petit chapitre, qui j'espère, vous donnera le sourire. Beaucoup, n'ont pas compris le comportement de Bella, mais tout sera dit ici. Quant à la suite, ma fois, il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres, sans celui-ci. Après, il va falloir que je songe ou non à faire une suite.**_

_**Merci pour vos mises en alertes, favoris, reviews. Je suis contente d'en recevoir, enjoy :-)**_

_**Quant aux non inscrites, je vais leur répondre ici.**_

_twilight0507_

Je vais te rassurer, mais ne te donne pas ta réponse de suite, car tout sera dit dans ce chapitre, ainsi que leurs intentions.

_M_

Merci, la suite est là. Régale-toi :)

_**Bonne lecture**_

Mon frère avait quitté cette chambre depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures, ainsi que Rosalie. Leur parler m'avait fait du mal, mais en même temps, du bien. Je sais, cela est contradictoire, mais j'avais besoin de savoir que Rosalie me comprenait. Bien qu'elle m'en ait voulu, entre elle et moi il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rancoeur et de rage, tout était rétabli. Par contre, concernant Emmett, le chemin du pardon serait long. Il m'avait tout expliqué, mais certaines choses étaient dures à accepter. Quant à Edward, je lui avais écrit une lettre, il y a à peine 1h et Carlisle m'avait promis de la garder jusqu'à mon divorce, époque où Edward devrait la recevoir. J'avais pris ma décision : je tentais d'oublier mon ancienne vie et de m'en reconstruire une. Enfin, je le devais, mais pour l'instant, j'essayais tant bien que mal de trouver un sommeil, qui tarda à venir. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce vacarme qu'il y avait dehors, il m'était impossible de fermer l'oeil. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un n'arrêtait pas de hurler et de pleurer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas faire cela dehors ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que je devais me reposer ? J'avais eu assez d'émotions pour ces derniers jours et j'avais besoin de calme.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas, hurla une infirmière depuis le couloir.

- Ne rentrez pas, elle ne le désire pas. Revenez ! Insista cette même personne.

Et avant même que cette infirmière entre, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit pour faire face à...

- Edward, m'étonnai-je.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire cela ? Cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je..., mais...

- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, mais je lui ai dit de ne pas rentrer dans cette chambre, je lui ai expliqué que vous ne désiriez aucun dérangement, mais...

- Cela ne fait rien, il va partir de lui-même, assenai-je.

- Oh non, je ne partirai pas ! Pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse. Est-ce vrai ?

Edward se tenait devant moi, une expression de fureur et de colère sur le visage. Dire quejenel'av aisjamaisv uains i,s er aitmentir ,maisilav aittoujour sledonde m'impressionner. Pourtant, s'il était ici, c'était du fait que Carlisle le lui avait dit, car lui seul, excepté Emmett, était au courant de l'endroit où je me trouvais. S'il avait révélé mon endroit d'exil à Emmett, si je puis dire, il l'avait également fait pour son fils.

- Je ne te dirai rien, maugréai-je, en détournant le regard.

- C'est donc vrai, affirma-t-il à ma place.

- Vrai de quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Me enquis-je.

- Je vais vous laisser, annonça l'infirmière avant se s'éclipser.

- Alors ? N'as-tu rien à me dire ?

- Te dire quoi ?

- Cette lettre, me montra-t-il.

Visiblement, il avait été touché plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Il était très émotif, à en voir ses yeux.

- Je... Comment l'as-tu eue ? Tu ne devais pas l'avoir avant notre divorce ! Assenai-je.

- Alors, c'est bien vrai. Tu comptais réellement me quitter, comprit-il enfin.

- Je..., soufflai-je. Edward, entre toi et moi, la situation n'est plus possible.

- Plus possible ? Répéta-t-il.

- Edward, tu sais tout autant que moi que notre couple est fini... Je veux dire, il n'existe plus depuis bien longtemps. Depuis des années, on ne fait que se déchirer. Pourtant, te voir si enthousiaste à l'idée de tenter quelque chose, si heureux de vouloir à nouveau un «nous», que j'ai cédé, mais c'était une erreur. Je n'étais pas blanche non plus, je voulais à tout prix que notre couple soit ce qu'il était, mais... C'était une erreur d'espérer vouloir retenter quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Je crois que je t'ai déjà tout expliqué sur cette lettre, lui rappelai-je.

- Oui, mais pourquoi changée d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi devenir cette femme distante et froide que tu sembles être ?

- Je... Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je ne suis pas...

- Tu es égoïste, méchante, égocentrique..., me coupa-t-il.

- Egoïste, moi ? M'énervai-je.

- Oui, car sinon, tu n'accepterais pas de quitter notre couple.

Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Moi qui était toujours là pour lui, à me soucier de son bien avant le mien, comment pouvait-il dire cela ?

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, ne me souciant que de ton bien, me défendis-je, au bord des larmes.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me quitter sinon !

- Edward, j'ai décidé de te quitter, car entre nous rien ne va plus. La preuve, on ne fait que s'engueuler là.

- A qui la faute ? M'accusa-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait délaissé ma femme, ce n'est pas moi qui... Oh et puis zut, tu m'emmerdes !

- Toi aussi ! Fit-il, en se retournant.

Un silence de plomb résonna dans la chambre. Je crois que le ton était monté si haut, que même les voisins auraient pu nous entendre.

- Excuse-moi, je... Je n'aurai pas dû dire cela, je ne le pensais pas, s'excusa-t-il, se tenant devant moi, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Ca ne fait rien !

- Bella, je... J'aimerai comprendre, pourquoi tout cela ? Pourquoi me quitter ? Je sais que tu m'aimes encore. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, pourquoi... J'aimerai comprendre.

- Edward, je... J'ai demandé le divorce, car je ne peux vivre avec un homme qui a trompé ma confiance. Je sais qu'en te disant cela, tu dois me détester, car je ne suis pas mieux, mais... Tu m'as fait énormément de mal en m'éloignant de toute cette histoire, en me cachant tes problèmes. Je n'aurai jamais jugé tes actions, je t'aurai épaulé, mais le fait de me sentir mise de côté, m'a fait encore plus de mal. Je me suis sentie trahie, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, mais Bella...

- Je n'ai pas fini, enchaînai-je. Je le fixai, lui également.

- Quant à cette grossesse, je l'ai sue quelques jours avant ton accident. J'ai pas osé t'en parler. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire, car nous venions seulement de retenter quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas casser ce bonheur fraichement retrouvé, je voulais profiter encore de toi et de ton corps, avant de te le dire. De plus, je ne savais pas ce que tu en penserais, mais...

- Tu as bon dos n'empêche ! Tu disais, ne pas avoir aimé que je te cache toute cette histoire, mais toi, tu ne t'aies pas ennuyer à le cacher à ma soeur. Pourquoi lui avoir dit à elle et non à moi ? Hein ? Qui d'autre le sait encore ? Que me caches-tu, que je ne saches pas déjà ?

- Alice le sait, car cela m'a échappé. Elle est la seule à le savoir, avec Jasper. Je te le jure ! Et sinon, je ne te cache rien d'autre, promis !

- Mouais !

- C'est vrai !

- Et puis, en y repensant, tu me dis que cela est vrai, mais qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ?

- Je... Demande à Alice ! Demande aux autres !

- Mais alors, j'aimerais comprendre. Je peux le croire que tu me dises la vérité, car entre nous, tu es une piètre menteuse, mais pourquoi m'avoir caché ta stérilité dans ce cas ?

- Ma quoi ?

- Ta stérilité ! Stérile, moi ? Je le saurai si c'était le cas. Pourquoi, je lui en avais déjà parlé par le passé ?

- Je n'ai jamais été stérile !

- Pourquoi Tanya savait que suite à notre accident, il y a trois ans, tu étais devenue stérile ? Pourquoi moi, je l'ignorais, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sache ?

- Je n'ai jamais été stérile, confirmai-je.

- Pourquoi avoir tout fait pour que cela ne change pas ? Pourquoi...

- Edward, Edward, Edward ! Je te dis et te le répète, je n'ai jamais été stérile, d'accord ?

- Mais, tu en es sûre ?

- Je le saurais quand même !

- Ben alors, pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais démontré le contraire ?

- Je... Edward, je n'ai pas voulu nous faire plus de mal peut-être ou..., je ne sais plus moi, mais... Je ne suis pas stérile, insistai-je sur les derniers mots.

Je me souviens qu'il m'en avait déjà parlé, mais que, trop triste, je n'avais pas relevé.

- J'étais triste que tu t'intéresses à cette femme et non à moi. Je n'ai simplement pas démenti.

- C'est idiot et...

- On a été tous les deux stupides.

- Oui, je crois aussi, ris-je.

- Je voulais te demander autre chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Sur ta lettre, tu me disais que Tanya était à l'origine de tous ces accidents, enfin, nos deux derniers, mais comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

- Le lieutenant Marks Austin, tu sais, celui qui s'est occupé d'enquêter sur nos accidents ?

- Et que t'a-t-il dit ?

Je lui racontais alors toute la conversation, toutes ces révélations qu'il m'avait faites. Cependant, je n'osais regarder Edward en face. Je préférais fixer mon lit.

- Putain, mais... Merde ! Jura-t-il.

- Désolée, me désolai-je.

- Bella, ne t'en fais pas ! Même si je m'en doutais, je le savais à vrai dire, mais Tanya paiera pour ce qu'elle a fait.

- Edward, tout ce que je veux, c'est être enfin heureuse.

- Tu le seras Bella, tu le seras, mais ne me quitte pas ! Insista-t-il.

- Il le faut Edward !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ? Tu m'as déjà oublié ?

L'aimer ? Bien sûr que je l'aimais, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre face à la situation ?

- T'aimer ? Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Je suis déchirée à l'idée de devoir divorcer, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Justement, en faisant cela, tu feras plaisir à cette folle. Et ça, je n'y tiens pas trop, car après, elle pourrait revenir à la charge. Si tu fais ça, elle reviendra et je serai trop triste de t'avoir perdu et... Il y aura de fortes chances que je lui cède tout et nous savons que ce ne sera pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour moi...

Il fit une pause, puis enchaîna, proche de mon visage.

- Bella, sans toi je ne suis rien. Je t'aime !

- Je... Si jamais je restais, si jamais je décidais de tout reprendre avec toi, qu'est-ce qui sera différent cette fois-ci ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu seras sincère ? Et puis d'ailleurs, si tu voulais l'être, pourquoi m'avoir tout caché, par le passé ?

- Je... Je voulais te protéger, tout comme toi tu l'as fait ! Bella, je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mes gestes et mes actions par le passé, mais je tenais à toi. J'avais peur de te perdre, mais c'est ce que je risque maintenant. Pourquoi ? En fait, si tu me donnais cette chance de tout refaire, je te promets que tout cela serait plus bénéfique pour toi, tu vivrais dans un joli monde, le nôtre.

- Edward...

- Laisse-moi finir Bella ! J'étais idiot, on a été idiot, mais on a fait des erreurs. Certes, cela ne sera pas réparable, toute notre vie on devra vivre avec..., mais justement, je crois que grâce à cela, on peut avancer correctement et permettre d'avoir la vie que l'on a toujours voulu, toujours rêvé.

- Je... - Bella, je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette erreur ! Ne permets pas à Tanya de gagner. Je t'en prie !

Nous nous battions du regard. Je tentais de trouver toutes les réponses aux questions que je me posais.

- Je... Pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté de te faire aider dans ce cas ? Pourquoi, si tu dis avoir eu un souci avec cela, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour l'alcool ?

- S'il te plaît Bella, ne recommence pas !

- Je veux savoir ! Exigeai-je.

- Très bien, je vais te le dire. Je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir tout seul, je pensais pouvoir gérer cela indépendamment, comme un grand, mais j'ai eu tort. Cela te va ou tu as d'autres questions encore ?

- Non, c'est tout je crois !

- Très bien ! Il me regarda, encore.

- Bella, je t'en prie, réfléchis à ta décision, pense à nous !

- Je crois que tu as raison, on a été idiot.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire, que même si j'ai du mal à te pardonner, il me faudra du temps avant que tout ne redevienne beau et rose comme au début.

- Autrement dit ?

- Autrement dit, entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas fini, mais j'aurai besoin de temps pour te pardonner.

- Je vois !

- Je t'aime et même si notre couple est encore là, même si nous deux on rentrera ensemble, il me faudra du temps pour cicatriser mes blessures.

- Tu acceptes que l'on recommence notre histoire ? Sourit-il.

- Oui !

- Génial, merci Bella !

- Mais, le repoussai-je, je ne veux plus de cachoterie, plus de complot, plus rien ! A l'avenir, on devra tout se dire, même si cela risque de blesser l'autre.

- Il n'y aura plus de secret l'un pour l'autre, accepta-t-il.

- Promis, craché ?

- Juré ?

Puis, comme pour démontrer son accord, il se pencha sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa. Cela dit, ce baiser montrait aussi que désormais, le chemin du pardon serait long.

_**Alors, je suis pardonnée ? Vous ne m'en voulez plus ? La crise est finie entre eux deux, mais il reste encore quelque détail à voir.**_

_**Par contre, j'aimerai vous soumettre à un vote. Dois-je faire une suite à cette fiction, sachant que j'ai entièrement finie de l'écrire, ou non ? Je n'abandonnerai pas mes autres fics, no soucis, mais je me demandais juste.**_

_**Bisous à tous et bonne semaine ;)**_


	32. Chapitre 29 : Le plan d'Emmett

**_Bonjour tout le monde,_**

**_comment allez-vous ? _****_Moi, j'avais promis de poster la semaine dernière, surtout que ce chapitre était prêt, mais j'ai eu un empêchement._**

**_Donc, le voilà._**

**_Bonne lecture :-)_**

**_PDV Edward_**

Je venais de retrouver mon amour, enfin... retrouver était un bien grand mot. Disons qu'elle acceptait de me laisser une autre chance. En lui cachant mon passé, j'ai failli tout perdre. Dire que j'ai voulu la protéger était bien stupide ! Bella avait su la vérité, toute la vérité. Cependant, j'étais décidé à me faire pardonner. Selon ses dires, le pardon serait long. Soit, j'étais patient ! Je n'allais pas me démonter pour si peu, si ? Quoi qu'il en fût, je devais protéger mon futur avec ma dulcinée.

- Edward, m'interpella Bella, assise contre mon torse, sur son lit.

- Oui ma douce ?

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu dans ma chambre ?

- Pourquoi ? Je te dérange ? Me enquis-je, en me décalant légèrement de son corps.

- Non, non, mais je ne voudrais pas attirer la police, parce que tu auras disparu trop longtemps !

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, j'ai demandé à être transféré dans cet hôpital. Carlisle m'a aidé à te rejoindre.

- Oh, je vois !

- Mais si cela te gêne, je peux...

- Bella, appela une voix familière.

- Emmett, contente de te voir ! Fit Bella.

- Eddy, comment ça va vieux ? M'enlaça-t-il.

- Vieux ? S'étonna mon épouse.

- Oui, pendant que tu étais ici et que nous avions aucune nouvelle de où tu te trouvais, Edward et moi avons fait la paix.

- Oh, lâcha-t-elle doucement.

- Au fait, à ce que je vois, tous les deux c'est reparti ? Tout beigne ! Rit-il.

- Tout beigne ? Pas vraiment ! On essaye juste de sauver notre couple et de nous reconstruire une histoire. Edward m'a tout dit, tout expliqué, lui révéla-t-elle.

- Bah, tout expliqué, tout dit, c'est pareil. Pour moi, c'était certain que tu retournerais avec lui. Allez, par ici la monnaie ! Cria-t-il.

Et soudain, sans que nous puissions comprendre, toute ma famille, ainsi que celle de Bella, déboula dans la chambre. Une multitude de billets arriva dans les mains d'Emmett, sans que ni Bella ni moi ne comprenions.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'inquiéta ma douce.

- Ils ont tous parié Bella, affirma fièrement son frère, ou plutôt le mien.

- Quoi, mais... Emmett, tu... Comment est-ce possible ?

- J'étais certain que tu retournerais avec lui. Aussi, j'ai demandé à tous ceux qui croyaient le contraire de parier.

- Et qui a parié ? Ou plutôt, quelle était la mise ? Osai-je demander.

- Edward, me sermona Bella, mais je n'y prêtais guère attention.

- Seul Charlie, Alice et toi, ainsi que Carlisle, n'avez pas parié. Pour le reste, je me suis fait 250 dollars.

- C'est dégueulasse ! Hurla Bella.

- C'est la vie, fit-il en souriant.

- Non, ce n'est pas la vie. Pendant que je me morfondais, que je pleurais la perte de mon deuxième bébé...

- Bella, tu étais enceinte ? Apprit Esmée.

- Je..., oui, mais... Alice vous expliquera, lui répondit ma douce.

Bella le fixai d'un regard meurtrier et enchaînai.

- Tu n'as trouvé rien de mieux que de parier sur mon dos, notre dos ? Tu as joué sur celle de notre bébé aussi, dis-moi ?

- Jamais sur ton bébé, c'était trop... délicat.

- Si je faisais cela sur votre dos à toi et Rose, que dirais-tu, hein ?

- Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter, pfff ! Tiens, les voilà tes 250 dollars, lui donna-t-il.

- Je me fous de cette somme, Emmett ! Je trouve seulement déplacé ce que tu fais. C'est honteux ! Cria-t-elle.

- Honteux, honteux... C'est juste un jeu, Bella !

- Un jeu ? Le grondai-je. Emmett, j'ai bien failli perdre ma femme et je pèse mes mots. Cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves et toi, tu... Et maintenant, tu trouves ça amusant ?

C'était à moi d'être révolté, énervé. Je trouve cela déplacé, irrespectueux.

- Oh, mais vous n'êtes pas marrants ! Se défendit-il.

- Pas marrants, hein ? Tu veux que je te dise ? J'ai cru que tu pouvais changer, j'ai cru pouvoir te pardonner, être celle qui serait là pour son frère, être celle qui peut avoir un frère, même si dans la vraie vie, cela n'est pas le cas. J'ai détesté cette biologie, au moment même où j'ai su que toi et moi, n'avions rien en commun à part des souvenirs, un nom. Je t'ai détesté d'avoir usé de ma confiance, de ma naïveté. J'ai cru te connaître, mais en fait, ce n'est rien de tout cela. Comme Edward, le pardon sera long, voire même très long.

- Mais Bella...

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué Emmett, mais là, je ne peux l'accepter.

- J'ai été con, mais cet argent ne m'intéresse pas ! Toi seule, compte !

- On ne dirait pas, cracha-t-elle.

- Je t'aime et même si tu connais la vérité, tu resteras toujours ma petite soeur et papa sera toujours papa, ainsi que maman. Vous serez toujours ma famille quoiqu'il arrive. Mais j'ai

aussi une deuxième famille, ma famille de sang. Esmée sera ma mère de sang, ma biologique et Edward aussi, mais cela s'arrête là. Certes, j'ai été adopté et nous avons le même père, mais il n'y a rien de plus. Je les fréquente, car je ne peux les renier, tout comme toi à cause de ton mariage avec Edward, mais ça reste seulement ça. Alors, je t'en prie, ne dis pas cela.

- Ouais, ouais, répondit-elle, peu convaincue, l'ignorant presque.

- Je t'assure que si. D'ailleurs, si je ne t'aimais pas, si je me désintéressais de toi, qu'aurais- tu fait ? Que serais-tu devenue ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, qu'aurais-tu fait si je n'étais pas là ? Comment aurais-tu su pour l'enregistrement ?

- L'enregistrement ? S'étonna Bella.

J'avoue que moi aussi, j'étais étonné. Je ne voyais pas de quoi pouvait bien parler Emmett.

- Oui, l'enregistrement, confirma-t-il. Tu sais, celui que Tanya s'est servi... Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

- Pas vraiment, non !

- Mais enfin Bella, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Euh...

- Edward, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? S'inquiéta soudainement mon frère de sang.

- Non, désolé !

- Vous avez perdu la mémoire, ou quoi ?

- Bon, Emmett, soit tu parles, soit tu te tais, mais tu fais quelque chose ! Maintenant ! Cria mon épouse.

- Je... Edward, te souviens-tu avoir confié ton téléphone à Tanya, le jour de ton accident ?

- Probablement, oui !

- Probablement ? Répéta Emmett étonné.

- Oui, probablement, sans doute, je ne m'en souviens plus tellement. Mais si tu le dis, je te crois ! Affirmai-je.

- Non, non non ! Cela ne va pas. J'essaye de te faire réagir. Tâche de te souvenir ! Qu'as-tu fait de ton téléphone, le jour de ton accident ?

- Qu'il y avait-il de spécial le jour de mon accident ? Renchéris-je.

- Tu avais un rendez-vous avec Bella, lequel a été annulé par Tanya, me rappela Em.

- Oui, exact ! Je m'en souviens maintenant !

- Tu te souviens donc avoir confié ton téléphone à Tanya, mais peux-tu nous dire pour quelle

raison ?

Je réfléchis un instant, puis poursuivis.

- J'étais pressé, je voulais contacter un client avec ma ligne professionnelle et j'ai demandé à Tanya de réserver le restaurant. Oui, ça me revient maintenant !

- Enfin, hurla-til.

- Em, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? M'empressai-je de demander.

- Je vais te le dire, mais avant, réponds à ma question. Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je..., tentai-je de me souvenir.

Soudain, tout me revint en mémoire, tout devint clair.

- Tanya a tout manigancé, lâcha Bella à ma place.

- Tu t'en souviens aussi ? La questionnai-je.

- Oui, confirma-t-elle.

- Allelujah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Fit l'enquêteur du moment.

- Bon, qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda ma femme.

- C'est simple, il va falloir attraper les messages et les donner aux flics, commença-t-il.

-Emmett, je crains que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée, lui avoua Bella.

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

- J'étais en train de me rendre au bureau d'Edward, afin de récolter les preuves, quand j'ai eu mon accident.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu un accident, que cela t'empêcher de fouiller dans son bureau.

- Ce n'est pas cela le problème, mais plutôt qu'elle aura tout jeté et tout supprimé... Elle voudra se protéger et fera tout pour éviter la prison, nous expliqua ma belle.

- Pas bête, pas bête, débuta son frère, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Bella, j'ai un plan. On va monter un plan, mais pour cela il faudrait que tu puisses quitter l'hôpital.

- Impossible, les médecins ne le voudront jamais ! Lui rappela-t-elle.

- Pas si l'on demande à Carlisle, sourit fièrement le grand brun.

- Emmett, le raisonnai-je, Carlisle n'acceptera jamais de faire sortir Bella dans son état. De

plus, il n'exerce même pas dans cet hôpital.

- Pas s'il dit vouloir la suivre à la maison ! Ecoute, Bella, je suis sûr que cela marchera. Faut juste convaincre Carlisle et ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi, laisse-moi me faire pardonner ainsi, essaya une nouvelle fois son frère

- Parce que tu crois que cela marchera ? Tu crois que tu auras mon pardon ainsi ?

- Je l'espère au moins !

- Je... OK, vas-y explique ton plan ! Mais attention, cela ne veut pas dire que je te pardonnerai. Seule moi en déciderait !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Emmett commença à nous expliquer son plan. J'espérais que cela marche, j'espérais que cela nous permettrait de vivre enfin heureux.

_**A****l****ors, d'après vous, quel est le plan dont parle Emmett ? Une idée ?**_

_**La suite la semaine prochaine, promis.**_

_**E**__**n attendant, soyez sages, lol.**_


	33. Chapitre 30 : La fouille intégrale

_**Bonjour tout le monde,**_

_**ça sent la fin ici, non ? Vous savez pourquoi ? Tout simplement que c'est Le DERNIER CHAPITRE, avant l'épilogue. Ah, cette histoire va me faire quelque chose, je veux dire, ça me fera quelque chose de l'arrêter, mais c'est la vie. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas éternelle. Sinon, avant de vous poster ce chapitre, je vais répondre aux non inscrites.**_

_**anges0112**_

Merci :-)

Pour le plan d'Emmett, tu vas le savoir de suite.

Quant à Tanya, c'est en cours.

Tkt, à la fin de ce chapitre, tout sera clair.

Bisous

_**twilight0507**_

Tu vas le savoir maintenant ;)

_**Bonne lecture **_

L'idée d'Emmett était grotesque. C'était la même que celle d'Alice, à quelques points différents. Et il avait réussi à me convaincre, ce qui était pire que tout. Ma fois, j'avais accepté, peut-être était-ce mon dernier espoir, ou peut-être voulais-je me convaincre de cela. Même Carlisle était dans le coup ! Il avait usé de son influence, pour me faire sortir de cet hôpital, avec pour argument, me soigner lui-même à son domicile. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, je crus bien à une plaisanterie, mais en les voyant tous à cette heure tardive devant moi, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais seule contre tous, seule contre les Cullen.

- La terre à timidité, timidité es-tu là ? M'interpella Emmett.

- Oui, je suis là, gros nounours !

- Bella, tu dois m'appeler «the boss», me réprimanda-t-il.

Je ris. Seul Emmett avait eu cette idée. Il nous avait tous demandé de venir, une semaine après ma sortie de l'hôpital et de nous cacher derrières les arbres, ceux se trouvant devant le bureau d'Edward. Nous n'avions fait qu'espionner les agissements de Tanya toute la journée et le soir venu, nous devions, déguisés et maquillés en militaires, fouiller le bureau de mon époux, y compris l'armoire, le bureau et l'ordinateur de sa secrétaire. Par ailleurs, pour bien réussir notre mission, nous étions dispersés à tout va, talkie-walkie à la main et surnom débiles remplaçaient nos véritables prénoms. Nous ne devions pas avancer seul, mais en groupe de deux. Chacun devait s'occuper d'un coin. Moi, je devais faire équipe avec Alice, Edward avec Rose et Japser avec Emmett ! Les deux là, aussi enfants qu'humains. Je plaignais leur femme.

- Timidité, tu m'écoutes ?

Là, c'était Rose.

- Je suis Rose, enfin... Beauty !

- Je vais entrer avec Apollon, m'informa-t-elle.

- OK, moi j'irai une fois le signal donné.

Emmett avait tout prévu. Nous devions nous charger du bureau et de l'armoire de Tanya, ma belle-soeur et moi, alors qu'Edward et Rose, s'occupaient des affaires de mon époux. Emmett et Jasper, quant à eux, montraient la garde. Selon eux, il fallait être prévoyant, même si, j'étais sûre que cela ne marcherait pas. Cependant, aucun pas ne devait être tenté sans en avoir eu l'accord de «the boss», enfin mon frère.

- Tout est OK, nous sommes arrivés à destination. A vous ! Nous annonça Rose à travers son appareil.

- Lutin et timidité m'entendez-vous ? Nous appela Em.

- Oui nounours, «the boss», souris-je.

- Pas le temps de rire ! Une fois que Rose aura allumé la lampe, vous pourrez y aller !

- Reçu ! Claironna Alice.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'après le signal lancé, nous courrions jusqu'au bureau. Nous ne voulions pas nous faire remarquer par le voisinage, qui, à la moindre hésitation sur l'identité des visiteurs, n'hésiterait pas à contacter la police. Si cela arrivait, nous serions mal, très mal.

- Nous sommes entrées, mais aucune trace de Apollon et Beauty, commençai-je.

- Ne t'en fais pas, occupe-toi de ta tâche, m'ordonna mon frère à travers son jouet, ou plutôt son talkie.

Je lui obéis. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Je démarrai par le bureau de Tanya et Alice se chargeait de son armoire. Ce n'était pas un simple bureau. Ici, je me croyais au monde de Barbie, où tout était rose bonbon, à froufrous et paillettes, avec plein d'accessoires divers et variés. Même si cela me faisait sourire, je devais me concentrer. Je soulevais donc ses papiers, inspectais ses cadres photos, ou du moins le seul qu'elle avait de son chat ; j'en démontais le verre d'avec le contour, avant de tout remettre en place. Je cherchais dans son porte stylos le moindre indice, mais rien. Que dalle !

Je ne me décourageais pas pour autant et tentais d'espionner son sous-main, mais je n'y vis rien d'intéressant. Je m'attaquais ensuite à ses tiroirs, mais ceux-ci semblaient être fermés. Elle devait être prévoyante ou sans doute savait-elle notre venue ici, mais je devais néanmoins trouver la clé. Je me retournais vers ma belle-soeur et coéquipière, qui elle aussi ignora où l'on pouvait trouver cette clé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu plus de chance que moi, en ayant trouvé l'armoire déjà déverrouillée.

Soudain, un bruit attira notre attention. Lorsqu'Alice avait ouvert le 3e tiroir, un bruit de clé se fit entendre. Je lui ordonnai de stopper son mouvement et avant même qu'elle ne m'en demande la raison, je saisis un dossier et l'ouvris. Quelle ne fut pas ma joie en trouvant une clé tomber au sol. Je la ramassais et remis aussitôt ce dossier à Alice, avant de me diriger vers le bureau. Je fus heureuse de voir combien il s'ouvrait facilement. J'avais donc réussi. Cela dit, en voyant le contenu de ce tiroir, j'eus froid dans le dos et je dus même m'asseoir pour pouvoir tenir le choc.

Je disposais le tout sur le bureau et tentais de me contenir. Qui sait ce que tout cet attirail pouvait renfermer ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne devais pas agir seule.

- Edward, Emmett ! Criai-je.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que toute la troupe rapplique. Tous les Cullen, excepté Esmée et Carlisle, étaient disposés en cercle autour du bureau de Tanya, place à laquelle je me trouvais toujours, mais suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre. Je leur montrais toute ma découverte. Des dizaines de CDs et bandes d'enregistrements se tenaient devant moi. J'ouvris l'ordinateur, pour y insérer ma trouvaille, ce que je ne fis pas.

- Moi, je dis que notre jour de chance est arrivé, annonça Alice.

- Al, ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite ! La gronda Emmett.

- Pourtant, les preuves sont là ?

- Que faisons-nous ? Demandai-je, à mon frère.

- Je crois que nous avons du boulot à tout écouter, nous dit-il.

- Mais il y a en pour des heures et on ne peut pas tout emmener. D'ici peu de temps, il fera jour et on nous découvrira. Et si on emmène tout avec nous, pas sûre que l'on soit revenu à temps, même si l'on se partage le boulot, avouai-je à Emmett.

- Alors que faire ?

- Emmett, c'est toi le génie de cette aventure, si l'on peut appeler cela une aventure, lui rappelai-je.

- Hey, regardez ! Nous coupa Jasper.

Tous nos regards se tournèrent vers lui. Tout le monde inspectait ce petit CD qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Et avant même qu'on ne lui pose cette fameuse question, mon beau-frère mit le disque dans l'ordinateur. On a pu entendre une conversation enregistrée entre Tanya et un autre homme.

**_- Ca y est, tout est réglé ?_**

**_- Mon ange ! Tu sais que tout prend du temps. Ne t'en fais pas, d'ici peu de temps, je deviendrai Madame Cullen et à ce moment-là, j'éloignerai Edward, jusqu'à obtenir le divorce et sa fortune._**

**_- Je sais Tanya, mais dois-je te rappeler qu'une erreur est si vite arrivée ? Si jamais il découvre nos plans, on est foutu !_**

**_- Anthony, ne t'inquiète pas ! D'ici peu te temps, on aura la place que toi et moi nous méritons depuis tant d'années aux yeux de cette fam..._**

Avant que nous puissions dire quoi que ce soit, la main d'Edward appuya sur le bouton du volume, pour couper la lecture de l'enregistrement. Je pus voir à son regard, toujours fixé sur l'écran, que cela le rendait malade. Cela le touchait plus qu'on aurait pu le penser.

- Je me suis fait berner par cette femme et le pire, c'est que mon père est dans le coup. Je les déteste, nous confia mon époux.

Je compatissais.

- Edward, tu n'es pas le seul à leur en vouloir, mais ne t'en fais pas. Grâce à cette preuve, ils payeront pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, le rassura Emmett.

Nous étions peu convaincus de ce que mon frère venait de dire. Nous savions que cela serait difficile à faire. Il fallait cependant que nous trouvions des preuves plus légales ou qui permettraient de les faire plonger sans le moindre doute. Je me remettais au boulot et consultais cette fois-ci l'ordinateur, même si cela semblait être chou blanc, car il ne contenait rien. Apparemment, tout semblait avoir déjà été découvert ou presque. Alice trouva dans l'armoire un paquet de lettres, ainsi qu'un téléphone, tous deux destinés au même correspondant : Anthony !

Emmett prit les lettres, les parcourut rapidement, avant de me tendre le téléphone. Je me rendis rapidement dans le menu "messages". Ce que je craignis, apparut devant mes yeux. Les messages que Tanya avait envoyé avec le portable de mon mari, le jour de l'accident d'Edward, étaient arrivés sur ce téléphone. J'en reconnus quelques-uns.

**_« Ma Tanya d'amour, Ce soir sera une fête de folie »_**

Ou encore

**_« Mon ange, Bientôt, nous serons séparés de cette pouffe d'Isabella »_**

Pourtant, il fallait que je vérifie aussi les appels. C'est pourquoi je me rendis dans le menu "appels récents" et vis toujours le même correspondant. Je compris que l'on tenait d'ores et déjà notre vengeance. Heureusement que j'étais assise, car sinon, je ne donnais pas cher de mes jambes.

- Bien, je crois qu'il nous faille aller la dénoncer, avant le lever du soleil, parla pour moi mon frère.

- Attendez, nous surpris Alice. Nous nous retournions vers elle.

- Regardez ce que je viens de trouver, débita-t-elle, en tenant une cassette.

- Qu'est-ce que..., commençais-je.

Elle me regarda d'une façon désolée, hésitante.

- Alice, que se passe-t-il ?

Elle ne pipa mot, mais me fixa toujours.

- Alice, insistai-je.

- Bella, je crois qu'il fardaient que tu regardes cela, me dit-elle enfin.

Je pris soudainement peur, mais fit ce qu'elle me dit. J'insérais le contenu dans le lecteur et le mis en marche. Je crois bien qu'à cet instant précis, mon coeur cessa de battre. Je me sentis vaciller, mes jambes commencèrent à me lâcher.

- Bella, me rattrapa Edward, devant ma perte d'équilibre soudaine.

- Bella, ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je..., le fixai-je.

- Edward, Tanya...

- Oui, m'encouragea-t-il.

- Elle a truqué vos conversations téléphoniques, avec celles d'Anthony et les nôtres. Elle en a fait un montage.

- Je ne comprends rien !

Ne pouvant plus parler, je lui indiquais la télé du doigt, afin qu'il regarde l'enregistrement. On pouvait y voir Tanya truquer les enregistrements téléphoniques, se faire passer pour moi, en portant mes habits et une perruque, ressemblant à mes cheveux. Je compris que la conversation téléphonique qu'elle avait eu avec lui, lors de ma visite dans le bureau d'Edward peu de temps avant son accident, était faussée, elle aussi.

- Elle nous a tous eu, c'est certain, mais si l'on reste là, on ne pourra plus rien faire, car il fera jour et votre chance de retrouver ce bonheur n'existera plus. Il faut vite partir ! Nous rappela Emmett.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Et quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir tout rangé soigneusement, sauf les preuves bien évidemment, nous partions tous pour le commissariat. Grâce à Edward et Jasper, nous allions mettre une défense en plomb. Plus rien ne pourrait lui résister, leur résister à ses deux fous.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi tu voulais devenir avocat ? Le questionnai-je sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.

Ma question sembla le désarçonner. Pourtant, je devais savoir si Anthony était revenu avant ou après notre mariage. Emmett, quant à lui, ne semblait pas choqué par ma phrase, car même si je parlais doucement, notre conversation pouvait être entendue du conducteur. En effet, il se trouvait avec nous dans la voiture. Selon son choix, nous étions disposés ainsi : Emmett, Edward et moi dans une voiture, Alice, Jasper et Rose dans une autre, avec au volant les deux hommes n'ayant pas encore eu d'accident.

- J'ai toujours voulu me défendre contre Anthony et ainsi en devenant avocat, je pouvais me protéger, me confia-t-il.

- Je vois !

Car en vérité, Edward et moi nous fréquentions déjà au lycée. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il le revoyait déjà à nos débuts.

- Nous sommes arrivés, m'informa Em.

A peine le moteur arrêté, je sautais de la voiture, les preuves à la main et entrais dans le commissariat. J'avais ma chance de préserver ou de sauver mon futur. Je devais donc la garder bien au chaud, prêt de moi et essayer de ne pas la perdre.

- Je dois parler au lieutenant Marks Austin de toute urgence, criai-je à l'accueil.

- Madame, je ne peux...

- Je dois parler au lieutenant, je vous dis, insistai-je.

- Je ne crains que cela ne soit...

- Maintenant ! Le coupai-je.

- Mais...

- Je dois lui parler, c'est très important !

- Je suis là, Isabella, se montra l'intéressé, aussi calme et détendu que possible.

- Vous ne pourrez plus me dire que vous n'avez rien pour arrêter cette folle de Tanya Denali. J'ai assez de preuves pour cela et même plus, déclarai-je en me dirigeant vers cet homme au chapeau melon et long trench de couleur beige.

- Je... Ses lunettes noires sur les yeux, il me scruta et ajouta.

- Suivez-moi dans mon bureau !

_**Je crois que je ne dois plus rien dire, tout est clair. L'épilogue sera là très vite.**_


	34. Epilogue

_**Bonsoir,**_

_**le week end se termine, mais mon chapitre, lui est bien là. Quant à cette histoire, elle est finie. Je vous mets l'épilogue et je file mettre le chapitre sur "Le mariage en héritage". Sinon, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions pour cette fiction. Tout semble y être.**_

_**Par ailleurs, je tiens à remercier toutes les mises en alertes, favoris..., mais aussi les reviews.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture :-)**_

**_Deux ans plus tard_**

Je courais partout, le test de grosses à la main. Je devais le dire à Edward, en ce dimanche matin. Je venais de découvrir ma grossesse. Je me remémorais, dans ma course, tout ce que nous avions vécu. Il m'avait fallu du temps, avant de les pardonner, mon mari et mon frère, mais j'y étais parvenue. Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés avant qu'Edward et moi retentions quelque chose, ou même ne partagions le même lit, mais cela en avait valu la peine. On s'était enfin retrouvé comme au début, comme aux premiers instants. Le bonheur était enfin à notre porte !

Pourtant, notre vie non plus n'avait pas changée. En effet, Emmett et Rosalie étaient devenus les heureux parents, il y a un an de trois petits anges : Théo, Mathis et Célia. Ce qui avait été une véritable torture pour Rose et qui l'est toujours d'ailleurs, était un véritable délice pour Emmett. Rose ne rêvait qu'à ne retrouver sa vie d'avant, je ne dis pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses enfants, loin de là, ils étaient sa raison de vivre, mais de temps en temps, elle aurait désiré avoir un week-end de libre. Il faut dire qu'avec trois enfants à la maison, cela n'était guère facile, mais elle le gérait plutôt bien. Alors, comme pour la soulager, je lui avais proposé de les lui garder quatre après-midi par semaine. Ainsi, cela lui permettait de faire son shopping, passer à l'institut de beauté, etc...

Ensuite, Alice a aussi eu son bébé. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, avoir tous ces enfants dans ma famille, me réjouissait. Je savais que mon tour arriverait un jour et je voulais avoir de l'entraînement. Et comme pour accompagner mes dires, Alice me confia aussi sa fille Magalie, oui, car ma belle-soeur a mis au monde, six mois après mon accident, une jolie petite fille. Cela a contribué à mon rétablissement physique et psychologique. Il faut dire qu'avoir un bébé à la maison, vous redonne le sourire. Aussi, je me transformais en nourrice, quand ces petits êtres venaient à la maison.

Il allait falloir que je me calme pour toutes ces heures de garde. Je devais travailler. J'avais pris un congés sabbatique d'une année et je reprenais les cours aujourd'hui, mes élèves m'attendaient. Quant à Edward, son boulot lui prenait toujours autant de temps, mais il essayait de m'en laisser le plus possible. Ainsi, je le voyais plus souvent qu'avant, m'offrant le moment du déjeuner, ou même des week-ends en amoureux, ce que nous faisions très rarement autrefois.

Le sujet bébé était un sujet comme un autre, mais pour l'instant, nous ne voulions pas nous consacrer à cela, profitant de ces moments si rares à deux. Nous voulions des enfants, certes, mais le moment ne semblait pas le mieux pour cela, ou du moins, nous ne voulions pas le forcer. Cela viendrait quand ça viendrait !

Enfin, ce bonheur ne pouvait avoir lieu sans l'arrestation de Tanya et d'Anthony. Après mon coup de gueule magistrale au commissariat, un procès d'urgence avait eu lieu et le verdict était tombé. Ils devaient séjourner à la prison de Forks pour de nombreuses années. Nous étions tranquilles ! Même Edward et Emmett vivaient mieux, beaucoup mieux.

_**Je crois que je dois rien ajouter de plus, je vais partir en silence et vous dire à bientôt, sur mes autres fictions.**_

_**LuneBlanche :-l**_


	35. Traduction de cette fiction

_**Bonsoir à toutes,**_

_**comment allez-vous ? Non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, juste une note d'information. Depuis tout à l'heure, je saute de joie. En effet, on m'a demandé de traduire cette fiction "**Je t'aime, moi non plus**", traduite en espagnol.**_

_**Voici le lien, si vous voulez la voir :-)**_

_http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7753464/1/Je_taime_moi_non_plus__ ** (enlever les parenthèses)**_


End file.
